I've Been To The Future
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Torchwood/Criminal Minds crossover. Bits of Janto, Gwen, Martha and Donna. First few chapts are Torchwood. It will cross with Criminal Minds eventually. I promise! Renamed it coz it wozn't goin how i planned! Soz for any inconvenience!
1. Mistakes and Apologies

**This story is Torchwood/Criminal Minds crossover coz I love both programs. And I've always wanted to know what the BAU would do if aliens stepped onto their**** jurisdiction**** so I came up with this. ****I'm afraid to say that bad things happen to good people but it is true. ****And that's what happens in this story. No, I won't tell you who to. The first few chapters are Torchwood but don't worry it does crossover about half way through. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Torchwood or Criminal Minds. If I did own CM, I would make sure Reid found more love. He is so CUTE and SWEET. If I owned TW I would make sure Gwen would stop giving Jack**** googley**** eyes and stop her fluttering her eyelashes at him, it is so annoying. And it is so unfair on**** Ianto****, he is so CUTE. Gwen has**** Rhys****, why can't she let**** Ianto**** have Jack. I'll just have to hope that RTD has 'mind-reader' on his list of talents. Probably not.**

**My Babes Has Gone**

Chapter 1: Mistakes and Apologizes

Gwen arrived at the Hub on time but there was no sign of the usual atmosphere in which; Ianto was making coffee for everyone & Jack flirting with Ianto as he tried to do this, after which Jack asking Martha how Tom is, then wishing he hadn't and Donna chatting &, well being Donna. Instead, Gwen was greeted with Jack running around trying to answer three phone calls at the same time, Martha cleaning up an alien explosion that had happened in the autopsy bay. Not to mention Donna hitting the keys on the keyboard furiously, screaming 'You're kidding me!' and Ianto trying to calm down an overly stressed Jack; the usual bribe of a delicious coffee and possibly a kiss as well, wasn't working. How strange, Gwen thought, Jack could never resist a coffee and a kiss off Ianto, normally though he would skip the coffee and go straight for a kiss.

"Oh, hi Gwen." Ianto greeted her with a smile then promptly went back to trying to convince Jack to sit down.

"IANTO, I'M BUSY! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO HAVE A COFFEE AND I DEFINATELY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

Ianto stopped and the hurt was visible on his face. Everything went quiet, even Martha stopped what she was doing and looked at Jack. Jack had slipped up with his words and NEVER meant to say that, what he meant was; as much as he wanted a kiss, he knew he'd slip up somewhere if Ianto gave him one. Jack just stood there, he felt like a monster. He watched as tears silently fell from Ianto's eyes, what had he done?!

"Ianto, I didn't mean that, I screwed up my words. Babes, you know on a normal day, I wouldn't have said that. You know how I feel about you. Ianto, babes please say something." Ianto didn't know what to say so instead he turned and walked hastily out of the room before Gwen and Donna noticed him crying. Martha had put her head back down and had missed Jack's apology. Jack's mobile rung again.

Jack looked at Gwen and said, "Seeing as you're here, make yourself useful and take care of that will you."

Gwen didn't know if it was a question or an order, but she did know that Jack wanted to apologize to Ianto so she just nodded. He chucked the phone to her, clearly not caring if she caught it or not.

Jack walked as quietly as he could, he knew where Ianto would be.

"Ianto," Jack saw that the door to his room was slid back, he began to climb down then skipped the last four steps.

"Sod off, Jack!"

He could tell that the hurt voice was sat on the floor next to his wardrobe. Jack sat down on the bed; he didn't think he had the right to sit next to Ianto after what he'd said to him.

"Ianto, please just listen. I mean you don't even have to forgive me if you don't want to coz that's exactly what I deserve. I know I've never told you this but, the reason I didn't want... I didn't except a kiss was coz every time we kiss, I can't think about anything else. I just think about you and your kiss and your, beautiful eyes."

Jack closed his eyes and pictured Ianto's face but most importantly, his eyes. While Jack did this, Ianto got up and silently walked over to Jack. Jack was sat in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. Ianto believed Jack, he knew he wasn't like that, he loved Ianto. Ianto loved Jack. He got on the bed, trying not to rock it too much but it didn't matter though because Jack was deep in thought, he always was when it was a situation involving Ianto.

"Your hand on my cheek, when you lean in a little closer,"

Jack was mumbling.

"Then you..."

Jack smiled at the memory. Ianto did as Jack said, he brought his hand up to Jack's cheek, leaned in closer, Jack didn't have to say anymore. Ianto kissed Jack, he couldn't help himself. When him and Jack kissed, he felt like he could do anything, he felt special. Jack kissed back but he grabbed for Ianto, wishing it wasn't just a memory. Then he felt a gentle push and his head hit the pillow, Ianto didn't what the kiss to end. Even after Jack had said what he had said, Ianto knew he hadn't meant it, he was just frustrated. Jack gently pushed Ianto away, not because he didn't love him but exactly because he did. Jack was immortal, he could run out of breath, and come back again but Ianto couldn't.

"Ianto?" Jack asked breathlessly, he still didn't know if that was _actually_ Ianto or not.

"Ye, it's me Jack." Ianto replied, equally as breathless.

Jack was about to get up, when he felt a hand gently pushing him back down. Ianto leaned in closer to Jack, as he did this, Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair and then ran a finger down his cheek. Ianto kissed Jack softly then rolled over to lie next to Jack. As soon as he did, Jack ran his fingers from Ianto's cheek, heading right down to Ianto's very ticklish mid-section. As soon as Jack got there, Ianto's face began to crack until he couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Jack looked up at Ianto in surprise, "That's a first Ianto."

Once Ianto had stopped laughing, he asked, "What?"

"You, laughing!"

Ianto sat up slightly, "Course I laugh, Jack."

There was the sound of footsteps upstairs heading to Jack's office, Jack had a wicked thought, he ran up his stairs and quickly but silently pulled the door to his room shut. He came down the stairs and ran back to the bed.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ssssh, you don't want her to find out, do you?" Jack said.

"Jack, we're not a couple of teenagers about to get in trouble for doing somethin' we shouldn't, you know." Ianto said, giggling slightly.

"We could pretend though couldn't we, Ianto?" Jack asked, moving back up the bed to where Ianto was.

Ianto could just make out that cheeky smile and the glint in Jack's eye. Ianto started giggling even more.

"Jack?" Martha's voice was muffled but it was clear that it was raised. There was no reply.

Martha left the office and went back to the main Hub.

"Gwen, do you know where Jack is?"

Gwen looked up at Martha and said, "Don't worry Martha, I'll find him."

Gwen went to Jack's office, opened the door to Jack's bedroom and shouted down, "Jack, Ianto, you have to come back now. I know you've made up already. We need you guys!"

Gwen was practically begging, and Gwen never did that except in emergencies. Jack & Ianto felt really guilty and went up to the office as quick as they could.

"Right, here's the deal, Jack if you help sort out all this crap with the calls, I won't tell Martha that you two were just messin' about."

Ianto took a step towards Gwen and said, "Gwen, we're really sorry. We just lost track."

Jack took a step forward so that he was next to Ianto and said, "Ye, really sorry, it's just we all had to come in at 5am today."

Gwen looked shocked; she had only come in at 8am.

"Jack, why didn't you call me?"

Jack placed a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder and replied, "Gwen, you barely spend time with Rhys as it is, I wasn't gonna make you come in early as well."

"Thanks Jack!" Gwen replied gratefully.

"Come on, let's go."

Jack pointed in the direction of the door.

Jack ran back through to the main Hub, where he spotted Martha juggling three calls in between of which listening to Donna's ranting & raving, and Donna typing even more furiously on the keyboard. Jack ran to one of the ringing phones, passed it to Ianto and grabbed another.

"Hi, this is Captain Jack Harkness. What's up?"

Jack always tried to sound professional.

"Ok, thanks we'll get on it ASAP."

Jack hung up and turned to the team, "There's been a couple of Weevil sightings in the area."

"What? We'd only be there by tomorrow." Ianto said over the phone. "Ok, Bye."

"Ianto, what's going on, and where will we be by tomorrow?" Jack asked, looking very surprised.

"There have been a series of murders in New York. Alien related of course. Plenty of Rift spikes." Ianto said, equally as professional.

Jack looked at Ianto and remembered why he hired him; professional, witty, flirty, clever, and he looks really good in a suit.

"Jack, we've got Weevils on the loose in Cardiff. Can't New York sort out their _own_ aliens?" Gwen told Jack.

"Gwen, how long does it take for us to catch a Weevil? Probably about half an hour. We catch the Weevils and jump on the next plane to New York." Jack replied.

"Gwen, I don't think New York is used to aliens. And the BAU only deal with human murderers, rapists etc." Ianto pointed out.

Gwen gave him a very dirty look.

"We're going to New York?!" Donna screamed, stopping typing and looking up from her computer screen.

"We'll have to see, Donna." Jack said gently, not wanting to get Donna's hopes up too earlier.

"Oh, ok." replied a disappointed Donna.

"Come on then, boys and girls. Let's go catch us some Weevils." said Jack cheerfully.

"Jack, I thought Weevils lived mostly in the sewers." Gwen pointed out.

"Gwen, I don't know why loads of the Weevils are coming out into the city, but they are. So please don't have a go."

"Jack, I don't think she was having a go. I think she was just stating a fact." Ianto said gently.

Jack knew that shouting at Ianto again wouldn't solve anything. Besides he realized it was _just _a fact and not a dig at him. Ianto had been so sweet when he had protected Gwen, he could have yelled at Jack if he wanted to. But Jack knew Ianto was kinder than that and _he_ had also realized shouting at Jack wouldn't solve anything either.

"Right, into the SUV you lot." Jack ordered.

They all turned and headed for the cog door.

"Ianto, do you mind if I have a word with you a minute?"

The girls turned around and Ianto replied, "Course Jack."

He turned to look at Jack and a cheeky smile crossed his face. The girls carried on walking to the lift.

Jack walked closer to Ianto.

"Ianto Jones, what would I do without you?"

As Jack said this, he brought his hand up to Ianto's cheek and stroked it gently. Ianto smiled, then closed the gap between them. Jack raised an eyebrow. Ianto couldn't help but smile; Jack had an incredibly dirty mind.

"Jack, you're incredibly dirty minded." Ianto said with mock shock.

"Would you prefer me any other way, Ianto?" asked Jack with a cheeky smile.

"Of course not, Jack."

"I really am sorry about earlier, Yan. I meant to say that if you kissed me, I'd get distracted. As usual. Babes,"

Ianto hushed Jack with a loving kiss.

Jack smiled and gently pulled Ianto by the hand to the lift.


	2. Weevil Hunting

Chapter 2: Weevil Hunting

It was a beautiful starry night outside the dreary Hub, which made a significant difference to a usual day at Torchwood. Ianto and Jack got into the SUV and saw the smiles of Gwen and Martha, it was clear they knew what was going on between Jack & Ianto. While Donna just sat there, puzzled by the reaction of the other two girls, at the two guys getting into the car.

"What on earth has got you two smiling?" Donna asked Gwen & Martha, as she looked between them.

"Don't worry Donna, I'll tell you later." Jack replied, giving her a sweet smile.

"But..." Donna was about to argue.

"Donna, the quicker we catch these Weevils, the quicker we can get to New York."

"So we're goin' then."

"Let's catch the Weevils and see, shall we?"

"Ok."

Donna was quite easy to reason with at times, but most of the time, she was down right stubborn. She reminded Jack of Gwen; relying on her heart and emotions, it was good to have more heart in the team. Jack had to disconnect himself from his emotions at times, well when it came to Ianto & the rest of the team, Jack made exceptions; especially with Ianto. When Ianto kept his cyber-converted girlfriend Lisa in the basement, after Jack stopped her he could have sacked Ianto then RET conned him. But he didn't because deep down, Jack knew that there was something between him & Ianto.

Jack was making sure he was concentrating on the road while he was thinking, he didn't want to hurt his team… his family. Unconsciously knowing, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand but only realized, when Ianto looked up at him and gently squeezed on Jack's. Jack turned and looked at Ianto, who smiled sweetly and then quickly grabbed the steering wheel and said,

"Jack, will you look at the road please?"

Jack looked back at the road, steadied the SUV and just before Ianto could take his hand off the steering wheel, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Ianto grinned, which made Jack give him a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Jack, the girls are still in the car you know."

Jack glanced in the front window mirror and saw all three girls looking at him with that 'how cute!!' look on their faces, he couldn't help but smile.

The car screeched to a halt. The girls were a bit 'away with the fairies' and as soon as Jack slammed his foot on the breaks, they asked,

"WHAT THE HELL, JACK?"

Ianto turned and looked at the girls, and replied,

"Jack spotted some Weevils. So lay off, ok."

Ianto tried to keep his voice calm, while stating an important observation.

"It's ok, babes. There's no need to have a go." Jack reassured Ianto, trying to keep his voice gentle so it didn't sound like he was telling Ianto off.

Jack knew that Ianto was trying to protect Jack but felt that he didn't have to.

Ianto smiled, Jack's idea must have worked.

"Come on then, let's go catch 'em." Jack said, grinning.

They got out the car and followed the Weevils down a back alley, with Jack leading the way. There was a loud crash and Jack signaled for the others to stay back. The girls did as they were told, but Ianto carried on following Jack. Jack stopped, turned to look at Ianto and asked in a very protective voice,

"What are doing, Ianto?"

"Jack, you need backup. I can understand you stopping the girls, but I don't want you getting hurt if I can help it."

Jack had a slight lapse of judgment and gently placed a hand on Ianto's cheek,

"Look babes, I don't want _you_ to get hurt. You know how much you mean to me."

"JACK!" Ianto screamed, just as one of the Weevils threw Jack against the wall.

"Ianto, get the girls out of here!" Jack ordered.

He could see in Ianto's eyes that he didn't want to leave him, but he wasn't going to let Ianto get hurt so this time Jack pleaded,

"Please Ianto, babes you have to get them out of here!"

Ianto took one last look at the man he loved and then ran to the girls.

"Girls come on, we've gotta get back to the SUV."

"But…"

"Gwen, please don't argue. Jack wants me to take care of you girls. He doesn't want any more deaths."

They all ran for the SUV, Ianto was at the back ready to protect the girls if need be. When they were all safely back in the SUV, Ianto tried not to think about what could be happening to Jack. Gwen, Martha and Donna were all staring out the window, also trying to think about something other than Jack being the Weevils' chew toy.

Then it happened, the one thing that Ianto was hoping for since he left the alley, he couldn't believe it, his heart was racing, and he let out the breath he had been holding in for about 5 minutes. Ianto opened the door and ran towards Jack, his eyes streaming with tears of relief. As he got closer to Jack, Ianto realized that he was also crying tears of relief. Ianto threw his arms round Jack's neck just as Jack wrapped his round Ianto's waist.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're alive…" Ianto sobbed. "I thought…"

"Ssssh, it's ok. Breathe babes. I'm ok love." Jack whispered gently in Ianto's ear.

Ianto looked up at Jack's face; tears were still falling from his eyes, Ianto wiped them away softly, then he kissed Jack. For longer, more passionately and most of all, more lovingly than ever before. Jack kissed back; he was just so glad that he was holding Ianto again, and that Ianto was holding him. When the kiss broke, Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him in the direction of the SUV. As soon as they got in, Gwen asked,

"Jack, could we possibly catch a plane to New York, tomorrow because all I wanna do now is go home."

"Gwen, I think for the first time ever, we're _actually_ wanting the same thing."

"Thank God." Donna replied. "I think my bed's calling me."

"Donna, it's only 9pm." Ianto said, smirking slightly.

"I know, smart arse." Donna replied, slightly defensive.

Ianto was quite shocked. As soon as Jack saw the look on Ianto's face, he burst into a fit of giggles, followed by the rest of the team.

Martha was the first to be dropped off outside her home; Tom heard the car pull up and greeted Martha with a great big hug and a kiss. Once Jack was sure that Martha, and Tom were safely inside, he pulled away from the kerb and headed for Donna's home.

Donna's granddad, Wilf had looked out of the window at just the right moment and greeted Donna with a hug. Wilf stepped to one side to let his granddaughter into the house and before going in after her, he cheerfully waved to the remainder of the team.

Next Jack pulled up outside Gwen & Rhys' flat, to see Rhys looking very relieved that his wife was alive and still in one whole piece. He gave Gwen a hug & a kiss and waved goodbye to Jack and Ianto. Not because he was feeling nice but more of a 'at least you've brought her home early' gesture.

Jack and Ianto were in silence for most of the journey back to the Hub, Jack knew what was bothering Ianto so decided to relieve some of the tension. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto could see Jack nodding off slightly. He assumed that Jack was just messing about but then the car started swerving a bit.

"JACK! WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!" Ianto yelled.

He grabbed the steering wheel and tried to straighten the car.

"You know, your reaction time is absolutely crap Ianto."

Ianto jumped slightly.

"Whoa, keep your hands on the wheel, Yan." Jack joked, placing his hands on top of Ianto's and steadying the car.

As they slowed down outside the Hub, Jack gently stroked Ianto's slightly trembling hands and said,

"We make a great team, don't we?"

Ianto looked up at Jack's face and replied,

"Ye, we do."

Ianto slipped his hands from under Jack's, wrapped his arms round Jack and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go inside babes."

Jack was still sore from the Weevil attack and it was clear the pain was too much for Jack to bear.

"Jack, are you ok?" Ianto asked, when they got to Jack's office.

"Ye, I'm fine." Jack lied, and Ianto knew it.

"How about I give you a massage, Jack?" Ianto replied softly.

Jack gave Ianto a look of surprise.

"Don't me that look, Jack!"

"Would you do that for me, Ianto?"

"If it makes you feel better, then yes."

Jack was so touched; he didn't know how to respond so he just kissed Ianto lightly.

"Thank you, babes."

"I can't massage through clothing."

A cheeky smile crossed Jack's face.

"What's on your mind, Ianto Jones?"

"Giving you a massage Jack, so you can stop with the suggestions."

Jack opened the hatch to his bedroom and climbed down the ladders, Ianto following close behind. He lay down on the bed and began making quite dirty comments,

"If you wanted to come into my bedroom Ianto, you didn't have to offer to give me a massage, you know. You could have…"

"Stop right there, Jack."

Ianto set his knees on both sides of Jack and began to massage the aches and pains away.

"I'll admit, I don't know loads about massaging, but I'm more than I appear."

"I've always known that, Ianto." Jack replied, closing his eyes as he started to relax.

Ianto smiled, he loved when Jack was honest and when he complimented him.

"You know, I'm starting to feel better already."

"Ye, but just stay still for a little longer."

"You're very bossy aren't you, Ianto Jones?"

Ianto stopped massaging for a minute, learned in closer to Jack and whispered,

"Yes I am, and don't forget it Jack Harkness."

Jack's eyes opened and he looked at Ianto, that cheeky grin was on his face.

"Jack, I told you not to move!"

"But Ianto, after saying that…"

"JACK! I mean it, lie back down!"

"Ok." Jack reluctantly agreed, lying back down on his chest.

Ianto was slowly loosing patience; some of these knots didn't want to go away. He moved his right leg so that he was to one side of Jack; who again had his eyes closed. Seeing Jack lying there so at peace with the world, took Ianto's breathe away. Ianto loved Jack so much, he didn't know why, just that he did. Ianto leant over Jack and placed light kisses up his back. Jack's eyes flickered open and Ianto lifted his head to look at him.

"You feeling better?" Ianto asked, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Much, thanks babe." Jack replied, while rolling onto his back to look at Ianto properly.

"Jack, you were really relaxed while I was massaging you."

"I know, but I was missing your beautiful eyes." Jack said, propping himself up onto his elbows and looking into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto leant in and kissed Jack, which started as a peck and then went into a full on snog. There was a slight battle for dominance between tongues. Ianto won for the first time. He pushed Jack gently so that his head hit the pillow. Jack made a desperate attempt to get Ianto to take a breath. He didn't want the kiss to stop but he knew it had to. In the end Jack pushed & rolled Ianto onto the bed, making Ianto release the kiss and ask,

"Jack, do you love me?"

"Why do you ask that, babe?"

"Because I don't want us to be Tosh and Owen. Never admitting how they felt about each other."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and saw the answer that confirmed what his heart had known for so long.

"Ianto, I love you! I know I flirt with anything & everything but they don't make me feel the way you do. Every time I see you, my heart starts skipping beats and I think of the time we spend together and then I hate being immortal because I can love you but eventually I have to lose you. I know we've had our ups and downs but that has never changed the way I've felt and still, feel about you."

"But what about what happened with Lisa,"

"Ianto, why do you think I didn't sack and RET con you. What would have happened to you if I'd given up on you?"

"In that case Jack, I love you too." Ianto said, hoping that it sounded as meaningful as he thought. Jack read Ianto's eyes and knew that Ianto wanted it to sound special. And it did. Jack kissed Ianto gently.

"You are so special to me Ianto, and I don't want to lose you." Jack replied, with a gentle and loving voice. "I've gotta be honest, I hate being immortal."

Ianto saw the love in Jack's eyes and believed every word he said because on any other occasion, Jack wouldn't explain himself. Ianto wished Jack wasn't immortal. A tear started to fall from Jack's eye. Ianto followed the tear from his eye, down his cheek and then wiped it away, he then kissed Jack gently.

"If I'm being honest then Jack, I hate that you're immortal. The only joy it brings is that when you die, I know I'll see you walk again."

"Come on Yan, let's get some sleep. We've got to get a plane to New York…" Jack yawned, much to the surprise of Ianto.

"Wow, you really are tired. And I agree, we should get some sleep." Ianto replied, gently pushing Jack down on the bed properly. He then reached for the blanket and pulled it over them.

"Are you _still_ looking after me, Ianto?" Jack asked sleepily.

Ianto snuggled up closer to Jack, put his head on Jack's chest and replied,

"Forever, Jack."

Jack looked at Ianto, shuffled under the covers so that Ianto's head was just under Jack's chin and stroked Ianto's hair.

"Thank you, babe. And I just wanna say, I'll look after as well Ianto, no matter what." Jack whispered into Ianto's hair.

"Ianto?"

"Mmm." Ianto replied sleepily.

"Night, love." Jack said, placing a kiss on Ianto's head.

"Night, Jack. Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Both men fell asleep, safe in each other's arms, knowing that they will always have someone to look after them.


	3. ‘New York, here we come!’

**Chapter 3: 'New York, here we come!' (Part 1)**

Jack awoke and rolled over, as he did so he grabbed for Ianto. Ianto wasn't there. Jack opened his eyes, and then he sat up. Where was Ianto? Ianto came down the steps to Jack's bedroom.

"So you didn't leave then." Ianto jumped.

"Jack, I've got two very hot coffees in my hands." Ianto replied.

"Well, let me help you there then." Jack said, slyly snaking his hands round Ianto's waist.

He then pulled Ianto closer to him, making Ianto spill one of the cups of coffee over himself.

"Jack, this is a clean suit!" Ianto said, pulling away from Jack and putting the cups of coffee on the bedside table.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to get you out of that suit." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his back.

"Jack," Jack nuzzled his back softer. "Oh what the hell." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying Jack's touch.

"Want some help?" Jack asked.

But before Ianto could reply, Jack was already undoing Ianto's shirt buttons.

"Jack, I _can_ dress _and_ undress myself, you know." Ianto replied, grabbing Jack's hand as it slid down his chest.

"You're no fun, Ianto." Jack moaned.

Ianto was quite shocked by this and turned round to confront Jack.

"Well, if I'm no fun then why do you want to kiss me?"

Jack looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Ianto pulled Jack forward for a kiss. Lips met as tongues duelled for dominance, Ianto taking over and kissing Jack hard. When the kiss broke, Jack was slightly speechless,

"Wow. How did you know?"

"Because it's typical you, Jack."

This time Jack looked shocked.

"Fine then!" Jack replied, sulking slightly.

"Come here, Jack."

"No." Jack responded, still stropping.

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to undress myself then." Ianto said.

Before Ianto could even finish the sentence, Jack was in front of him. Ianto kissed Jack again, as he did he felt Jack slide Ianto's jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Ianto put his arms round Jack's neck and Jack wrapped his round Ianto's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

An hour later, yes an hour, apparently one man changing into a clean suit and another putting on his usual outfit complete with waistcoat takes an hour. With both men fully clothed, Gwen arriving at the Hub early, followed by Martha and Donna both chatting away about the Doctor, the team was almost ready to head off to New York.

"Jack, what time is the first plane to the NY?" Gwen asked.

"10am, why?"

"But Jack, it's only 8am. Why are we in so early?" Gwen moaned.

"Because Gwen, I'm the boss."

"Ianto, please can I have a…" Martha yawned.

"Yes, don't worry Martha, I'll make you a coffee." Ianto replied.

"Thanks love."

"Please can I have one too?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Gwen do you want one as well?"

"Ye, please." Gwen was in a mood because of what Jack had said.

"Jack, please can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Ianto started to walk towards the kitchen, followed by Jack.

"Jack," Ianto began, when they were both in the kitchen. "We need to talk about Gwen."

"Ianto when you asked if you could talk to me in the kitchen I thought it was a euphemism." Jack replied, as he wrapped an arm round Ianto and pulled him closer.

"No Jack, I'm serious." Ianto said, as he pushed Jack back a little.

Jack looked hurt by this action.

"Look Jack, I'm…" Ianto was cut off by Jack waving a hand.

"Doesn't matter, Ianto." Jack replied, the hurt now visible in his voice.

"Jack," Ianto gently grabbed Jack's arm. "I'm sorry if it sounded harsh, but we _have_ to talk about Gwen."

Ianto turned Jack round to face him, then he brought his hand up to Jack's cheek and kissed him softly.

"I really have sorry, love."

Jack kissed Ianto's head and replied,

"No Yan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I mean you're the peacemaker and what I said to Gwen was quite harsh."

Ianto finished making the coffees and said,

"Can I take these to the girls and we'll talk about it in your office."

Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively, which made Ianto smile.

"I'll take these two up to my office then." Jack said, his arms snaking around Ianto's waist and grabbing their cups off the counter. Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips and then walked out of the kitchen.

Jack headed straight to his office to wait for Ianto's arrival.

"Gwen, here's your coffee."

"Thanks."

"Oh don't be too grateful Gwen, it's only a coffee."

Martha & Donna both giggled.

"Sorry. Thanks Ianto."

"You're welcome Gwen."

"Martha."

Martha quickly tried to stop giggling before replying,

"Thanks, love."

"Donna."

"Thanks Ianto."

**Chapter 3: 'New York, here we come!' (Part 2)**

Jack was daydreaming about Ianto, how Ianto would always be so sweet, witty, flirty, fun, professional, clever, and he always looked really good in a suit. Although he did look really good without... There was a light knock on the door that dragged Jack from his thoughts.

"Come in, Ianto."

"Your mind somewhere else Jack?" Ianto asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Actually," Jack began as he got up from his chair and walked round to where Ianto was stood.

He snaked his arms round Ianto's waist, making Ianto smile and his heart beat faster.

"If you must know, I was thinking about... Gwen."

"Gwen?" Ianto replied in a shocked voice, pushing Jack away slightly.

"Well, that's what you came up here to talk to me about, isn't it?" Jack replied, sitting down on his desk and looking at Ianto.

He was only joking but Ianto didn't see it that way.

"Oh, ye. Well it was just, it doesn't matter Jack." Ianto mumbled, heading for the door.

Jack knew that he had hurt Ianto and after what happened last night, Ianto was a little clingier. It was so cute when he acted like that.

Ianto put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Jack jumped off the desk and ran to the door. He pushed the door shut, wrapped an arm around Ianto and began nuzzling his back.

"I'm sorry Yan, I was only joking love." Jack whispered.

"It's ok, Jack." Ianto replied, rolling his head back, evidently enjoying Jack's touch.

"You know Ianto when you do that, it is _really_ hot." Jack replied.

"You are so strange, Jack." Ianto replied jokingly.

"I try to be sweet and that's the response I get."

Ianto twisted around, wanting to remain in Jack's arms and said,

"I know, Jack."

Ianto then placed a gentle kiss on Jack's lips. As soon as the kiss broke, Jack flicked the lock on the door making Ianto look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?"

This time Jack replied with the correct answer,

"You Ianto, it's always you that's on my mind."

Ianto felt silent tears fall down his cheeks. Jack wiped them away softly and spoke gently,

"Don't cry, Yan. Come here love."

Jack pulled Ianto into a loving hug and gently stroked his back.

They both jumped when there was a tap on the door. Jack unlocked the door and let Gwen in.

She was looking down at some paperwork.

"Jack," She began. Then she looked up and saw Jack still hugging Ianto. "Sorry, am I interrupting something, Jack?"

"No, it's…"

Jack was cut off by Gwen saying, "Jack, if I am interrupting something then this can wait."

"What is it, Gwen?"

"Times of planes from Wales to New York. Donna looked on the Internet, apparently the 10am plane is gonna be delayed by 40 mins."

"Why's that?"

"Well, good new for us that Tosh isn't the who can hack into government files. The reason the plane is gonna be delayed because 'it needs refueling' which is a cover story for,"

Gwen shuffled through the papers, until she found the right one.

"Ah, here we are, the real story is that an alien artifact was about to be smuggled out of the NY."

"Right back to the hacking into government files, who exactly did that?"

"You probably won't believe me, but Donna did."

Ianto looked up and poked his head round Jack's door. He moved so quick, that Jack was quite offended. Gwen saw the hurt look on Jack's face and said, "Ianto."

Ianto looked at her and asked, "What?"

Gwen discreetly nodded towards Jack, making Ianto look back and see his hurt face.

"Gwen, please could you see if Donna can get anymore info on this alien artifact so we know what we're dealing with."

Gwen nodded and walked back towards Donna's desk. She already had what Ianto was asking for, but she knew that Ianto wanted to apologize to Jack, so she decided to talk to Donna for a few minutes then go back up to Jack's office.

Jack sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. A moment later, he felt a hand running up his leg. He tried not to give anything away because he wanted to see how far Ianto would go. Ianto carried on going right up to Jack's crotch. Jack couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him forward for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto mumbled between the kisses.

"It's ok, babe. I can understand you being a little bit shocked, I mean so was I."

Ianto started giggling, "Don't be awful, Jack."

"What? I'm serious." Jack started laughing.

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I'm just glad we're friends again."

"We're more than friends, Ianto." Jack said cheekily.

"You are unbelievable, Jack." Ianto said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"To join everyone else, it's ten past nine, Jack."

Jack looked down at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Crap."

They came out of the office just as Gwen was approaching them.

"I've got the info on the alien artifact."

**Chapter 3: 'New York, here we come!' (Part 3)**

An hour and 15 minutes later, the team was finally at the airport. Jack drove the SUV right up to the check-in point.

"Is there anywhere I can park this for a few days?"

"Who are you, then?" The woman asked, looking Ianto up and down.

Jack coughed a few times. It was clear that he was jealous, which made Ianto find Jack more attractive. Eventually, the woman stopped looking at Ianto and Jack replied,

"We're Torchwood."

"Wow, you're Torchwood… well, in that case, you're plane's over there and you can park the car over there." She was quite shocked but as soon as she finished her sentence, she smiled and pointed towards the plane.

"Was that a green jealousy monster I saw there, Jack?" Ianto asked, smirking at Jack.

"No, of course it wasn't. It's just we need to get to New York and we haven't got time for _her_ to drool all over you." Jack replied, defensively.

"In other words Ianto, yes he was jealous, he just doesn't want to admit it." Gwen said, giggling.

"Gwen, do you still want to have a job after this mission?" Jack asked harshly.

Gwen just looked at the floor.

Jack parked the car in a garage near the plane. There was a note on the wall inside, it read,

_Hi Torchwood, I had some people get this garage for you. It's only yours for at most, a week, that's __one week__ Jack __Harkness__! __Rhys__ said to make sure you take care of Gwen; otherwise he'll kill you! Hope you find your weird alien crap, don't think I'm wishing you luck Jack, it's for us poor sods who don't know about aliens. _

_Andy_

They walked to the plane and as soon as everyone got on, Ianto said, "Girls, why don't you go find some good seats for us. Gwen maybe you could phone Rhys and tell him you're ok."

"Ok." Martha and Donna replied, smiling.

"Ye, I can't wait to tell him we've got our own plane." Gwen replied cheerfully.

Once the girls had gone, Ianto turned to Jack and asked,

"Jack, what the hell was that all about?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"The whole 'Gwen, do you still want to have a job after this mission?' crap."

"Ianto, she thinks she knows everything about me, and you know what, she doesn't."

"Jack, she was joking. Can't you take a joke? You make loads all the time!"

"Ianto, don't start with me!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, Jack."

"BECAUSE WE'RE SUPPOSED…" Jack's voice broke; he really hated shouting at Ianto. "We're supposed to be in love, Yan. And here's all these women looking at you… like you're a prize bull or something."

Ianto burst into a fit of giggles and fell to the floor.

"Honestly, Ianto I'm serious." Jack said, as he walked to Ianto's side. As soon as he saw Ianto rolling along the floor giggling, his face cracked and he began laughing his head off. The truth was he _was_ jealous, and he had just described Ianto as a 'prize bull'.

When Jack had got his breathe back, he sat down and said,

"Just for the record Ianto, you're a lot more gorgeous than a prize bull."

Ianto managed to crawl over to where Jack was, sit down next to him and reply,

"Thanks, you're not so bad-looking yourself."

He wrapped an arm round Jack and kissed him.

"You're too forgiving, Ianto." Jack said, once the kiss had broke.

"No, it's just I know how you feel being the one watching someone flirt with the one you love."

Jack looked at Ianto with sympathy; he was so selfish when it came to Ianto's feelings. He wrapped his arms round Ianto, pulled him into a hug and let Ianto rest his head on Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry, Yan. I never think about your feelings, and I'm supposed to love you."

"It's ok, Jack." Ianto mumbled.

"Come on, let's get to our seats before the plane sets off."

Jack stood up and held out a hand to Ianto. Ianto took it and stood up. Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and Ianto slid his fingers between Jack's and squeezed back.

Once they had sat down, they all talked about what New York might be like.

"I wonder if any of the BAU members are cute." Donna said.

"Donna, we're going to New York to get the alien artifact, and help sort out all these murders not for you to pick up guys."

"Ye, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of eye candy to…"

"Donna, please don't say 'eye candy' again." Ianto said, looking at the floor.

Gwen turned to Donna and said, "Bad memories, but that was way before you came. Don't worry."

Gwen smiled at Donna sweetly.

Donna got up and sat next to Ianto, "I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't know."

Ianto looked up at her, smiled and replied, "It's not your fault, Donna."

Despite hearing these words, Donna didn't feel at ease. But she didn't let it show on her face.

"Thanks Ianto." She replied with a smile.

Donna walked back to her seat, followed by Jack. He knelt down and whispered,

"Don't worry Donna, I'll take care of him, I promise."

Donna smiled at him and replied, "Thanks Jack."

Jack got up and went and sat next to Ianto,

"You alright?" Jack asked softly.

"Ye, I'm fine." Ianto replied with a fake smile.

He picked up a book and pretended to read. Jack grabbed the book, making Ianto look up and make a grab to retrieve it.

"Ianto, don't lie to me, please. I know when you are so tell me what's wrong." Jack said, placing the book down and wrapping an arm round Ianto's shoulders.

"It's just, bad memories Jack. Of John and of you, you know, when you…" Ianto broke of before he felt the pain again.

"It's alright, love."

Jack pulled Ianto closer and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"That better?"

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack and nodded.

"Get some sleep, Ianto. You look like the living dead."

"I'm not… Hey, you cheeky get! At least I only look like the living dead when I'm tired, not like someone we know."

Ianto looked up at Jack and gave an innocent smile.

"You're right, you're not tired are you."

"I have to stay up with you til about 2 in the morning, you think I'd be tired after a few hours on a plane?"

"Guess not then."

"Not one bit."

"I still want you to sleep though, Yan. Especially after what happened last night. With that Weevil attack." Jack spoke gently, then looked around at the rest of his team.

"As long as you sleep as well. Jack, there's no need to worry. They'll be fine, and they'll understand if you're tired."

"Ok, love."

Jack moved Ianto gently so that he was more comfortable. Jack spoke softly and tried to get Ianto to sleep.

Donna watched the way Jack was with Ianto and smiled. She'd never seen this side of Jack before. Little did she know that none of the team had, really. Donna turned and looked out of the window again.

"Cute, isn't it?" Gwen asked, startling Donna.

"What?"

"Those two."

"What about them?"

"The way they act when no-one else is watching? It's cute?"

"Ye, it is. Have you seen Jack act like that with Ianto before?"

"Only once, and that was by accident."

"Has anyone else seen?"

"Probably not, well until now." Gwen smiled and turned to look at the pair.

"Maybe it's better that way, you don't want to give too much away. It makes all the private moments more special when others aren't privy to them."

"S'pose you're right."


	4. New Beginnings

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, it's just I have had writer's block for a few days. But now I think I'm on a roll. Hope you like this chapt, there's lots of Janto in it. Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about my other story; My Love, it's just that I started this one first & I've been meaning to finish it but I will get back to My Love ASAP!! I promise!!**

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

An hour later, the whole team was sound asleep. Unfortunately, they would only be getting one more hour's sleep, but they were getting closer to New York and closer to this mysterious alien artefact.

An hour and ten minutes later, the team were getting of the plane and were extremely hyper about being in New York.

"We're in New York!" Donna screamed.

"I know!" Gwen and Martha both replied, equally as giddy.

Jack and Ianto smirked at the three 'normally kicking ass' girls screaming giddily over being in a new city.

It was actually quite cute to watch.

"Isn't it sweet?" Ianto asked, looking up a Jack with a smile.

"Ye, it is actually." Jack replied.

He grabbed Ianto's hand and tried to run after the girls, who had taken off to the shops.

While Jack and Ianto were running, Jack commented,

"Never seen Donna run so fast, maybe we should try and get the Weevils to go near a shopping centre."

"Don't be mean, Jack. They're all excited about being in New York, you can't blame them… or call Donna."

Jack realized that he had upset Ianto a little and stopped running, causing Ianto to fall forwards a bit. Jack caught him in time and replied,

"Yan, you ok?"

"Ye, fine. But please, if you're gonna do that again at least warn me first."

Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto's waist and replied,

"I'm sorry. I was only joking, and I know that's no excuse but I am. I'm really sorry."

Jack leant in as though to kiss Ianto on the lips but instead, he placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead. If Ianto didn't realize it before, he did now. He finally realized that Owen had been wrong, Ianto wasn't just Jack's part-time shag, Jack saw Ianto as special.

Jack might flirt and feel Ianto up but he didn't just see him as something like a comfort blanket. Something that he would eventually get rid of when he got tired of it. Jack wouldn't get rid of Ianto, he wouldn't get rid of him, because he loved him.

Ianto looked up at Jack and said softly, "I love you."

He was about to walk away when Jack stopped him and asked,

"What did you say?"

Ianto turned to face Jack and said again, a little louder,

"I love you. And I really mean it, Jack. I always have."

Ianto looked down at the floor as though it had suddenly become really interesting.

Jack smiled and Ianto could feel himself wanting to look into Jack's beautiful blue eyes.

Then came Jack's reply,

"I love you too, babe."

It was louder and more confident; it was clear that Jack wasn't going to let Ianto misunderstand, or let him feel like anything less.

Ianto finally looked up into Jack's shining blue eyes and kissed him softly.

"We should probably catch up with the girls." Jack said, rather reluctantly.

"You sound a little reluctant to go after them." Ianto replied, with a cheeky smile.

"Well, I wanna spend some time with you, don't I?"

"We will, later. Now come on, let's go."

"Ok." Jack replied, pouting.

About 2 hours later, the team were all in the hotel room and chilling out in front of the TV.

They would be meeting the BAU team tomorrow; Torchwood were being given time to get over 'jet-lag'. Unfortunately, it would only be a couple of hours because of the matter at hand.

There was rarely anything good on TV early in the morning so the team was watching some random TV programme, with no real interest.

"What is this crap, Gwen?" Jack asked, in a bored voice.

"Ssshh, Jack. I'm trying to watch this." Gwen replied, waving a hand to hush him.

Jack mock snored, which earned him a dirty look off Gwen and caused the rest of the team to giggle.

"Come on Yan, let's go out for a bit." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him off the couch.

"Ok. Ciya in a bit guys." Ianto replied lazily, following Jack to the door.

"Ciya." Martha and Donna replied equally as lazy.

"Shall we go out, Martha." Donna asked, clearly wanting to get away from 'Trisha' and other peoples' problems.

"Ye, sure." Martha said, standing up and grabbing hers and Donna's coats.

"Guys, don't you wanna find out what happens?"

"Gwen, we're in New York, preparing to help out the BAU with an alien artefact, and you wanna watch a programme about who is the father of a kid? Where are your priorities, Gwen?" Donna asked, surprised.

"Jack said to keep a grip on life, so I am." Gwen replied innocently.

"Gwen, he said keep a grip on life, not become some weirdo who watches programmes on other peoples' lives." Martha replied softly, hoping she didn't upset Gwen.

"I know, but I'm just bored."

"Ok, but me and Donna are gonna go out. We'll see you in a couple of hours, ok?"

"Sure. Ciya in a bit." Gwen replied sadly.

"Bye." Donna and Martha replied, feeling slightly guilty now.

……………………………………

Meanwhile, Jack was currently dragging Ianto around.

"Where we going, Jack?" Ianto asked, trying to keep up with Jack.

Jack stopped and replied,

"Somewhere we can be alone, Ianto."

Ianto gave a cheeky smile and asked,

"Why?"

"I told you, I wanna spend some time with you."

"That's so sweet, Jack. Don't tell me you're going soft."

"Of course I'm not!" Jack replied defensively.

"Good. I really don't want a wimp as my guy."

"I'm not a wimp, I'm just trying to be nice." Jack said, pouting again.

"In that case, I don't mind."

"Hold on, did you say I'm your guy?"

"Well… er…" Ianto stuttered.

"You did. You said and I quote, 'I really don't want a wimp as my guy.'"

"Ye, well. So what if I said that!"

"Ha, so you admit it then. You said that I was your guy."

"Come on." Ianto said, dragging Jack out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?"

"Like you said, somewhere we can be alone."

"Oh, ok." Jack replied, following closely behind Ianto.

……………………………………………

"Are you sure it was right to leave Gwen, Donna?"

"Well, 'Trisha' was kinda doin' my head in, but now you mention it, I'm not sure."

"That's what I was thinking, maybe we should have tried getting her out of the hotel room as well."

"That's a good idea, but it's a bit too late now."

"Ye, s'pose you're right."

"Oh well."

"I hope she's alright, too much TV is bad for your eyes and really warps your mind."

"Why don't you tell Gwen?"

"What?"

"Convince Gwen too much TV is bad for your eyes and your mind and maybe that will get her out of the hotel room." Donna said cheerfully.

"Donna, you're a genius! And by the way, you know you look like the Doctor when you do that, don't you?"

"I'm gonna kill him, spaceman."

Martha giggled, then headed back to their hotel room, closely followed by Donna.

………………………………………………

Jack and Ianto had found a cute café to chill out in for a couple of hours but things weren't exactly as planned…

"I wonder what the girls are up to." Ianto asked, curiously.

"Not the foggiest, Ianto." Jack replied, boredom apparent in his voice.

"What's up, Jack?" Ianto asked, sensing there was something wrong.

"It's just you wanted to be alone, and all we've talked about is the girls." Jack replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wasn't thinking," Ianto said softly, instinctively reaching for Jack's hand across the table.

He held it gently and continued, "I didn't realise I was only talking about the girls. I'm sorry if you felt a little rejected, Jack. That wasn't my intention, honest."

Ianto gave a small smile, which encouraged Jack to squeeze Ianto's hand in response.

"It's ok. I know you care about them and I can't blame you, especially after Tosh and Owen…"

Jack cut off at the mention of their names. He could still remember what happened that day as though it was yesterday, they all could.

"Jack," Ianto spoke softly, gently lifting Jack's chin. "Jack, their deaths weren't your fault. You couldn't have known what Gray would do. If you had everyone knows you would have stopped him. Stop blaming yourself, Jack."

Ianto gently brushed away the tears rolling down Jack's cheeks.

They had had this talk over a thousand times since the deaths of their two team-mates, but it never got easier. It was the same routine, Jack would blame himself and Ianto would be asked, or rather told to talk to Jack and convince him that it wasn't his fault. Ianto rather enjoyed it or more specifically, he enjoyed being able to be there for Jack when he needed support.

Gwen had the heart in the team but Ianto was a lot more empathic when it came to Jack, maybe because he knew him better than Gwen did.

Ianto didn't know why it was that way but he did know that he had always had a connection with Jack.

"Why are you so sweet to me, Ianto Jones?" Jack asked, dragging Ianto away from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, why are you so sweet to me, Ianto Jones?"

"Jack, I'm not being sweet, I'm being truthful. Tosh and Owen's deaths weren't your fault."

"I don't mean about that. I mean just on a regular basis. You're never not sweet to me unless I've done something to hurt you." Jack replied, running a gentle hand through Ianto's hair.

"Because you deserve it. And just for the record, I love it when you do that."

"I know." Jack said, pulling Ianto forward for a kiss.

"Mmm… chocolate and coffee. You taste really good." Jack said with a smile.

"Ye, I know."

Jack and Ianto realised the were being watched and turned to see a little girl about 4 years old staring at them.

As soon as the little girl realised she had been spotted, she stuck her tongue out at the pair. Much to Jack's surprise, Ianto stuck his tongue out at the girl, making her giggle uncontrollably. Her mother immediately turned round to look at Ianto, who smiled innocently at her.

A minute or so later, the mother came over and said to Ianto,

"Hey, I noticed you playing with my daughter. The only reason I know is coz Aisling hasn't had a laugh with a man since her dad left us when she was two. I just wanna say thanks, it's good to see her laughing again."

"Oh, you're welcome, I guess."

The mother placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's cheek and smiled shyly at Jack.

"Thanks again. Ciya."

"Bye." Ianto replied, waving her goodbye.

The woman then turned on her heels and walked back to Ianto,

"Can I just ask, what's your name?"

"Ianto Jones, nice to meet you… er…" Ianto said, holding a hand out for the woman to shake.

"Melody Grace Taylor, nice to meet you Ianto Jones." The woman replied, shaking Ianto's hand.

She then turned to Jack and asked,

"So what's your name then?"

"Jack Harkness, pleasure I'm sure." He replied, holding a hand out for Melody to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jack Harkness."

"So is Grace your middle name?" Ianto asked, curiously.

"Ye, I tend to tell people first, second and last names. Guess it's just a habit I can't be arsed to break." Melody giggled; she had a cute smile, Ianto thought.

"Oh well, there's nothing wrong with that. I think your full name's really beautiful and unique." Ianto said, sweetly.

"Aww, thank you, that's so sweet!" Melody replied, placing a gentle kiss on Ianto's cheek.

"So your daughter Ash…"

"Aisling."

"Ye, how do you spell her name?"

"A…i…s…l…i…n…g."

"Wow, what an unusual name, it's really unique. What made you think of that one?"

Melody pulled up a chair and sat at the table before replying,

"My best friend is called Aisling, we've been friends since we were two, even went to the same nursery. Our mums were best friends since they were five so they decided to meet up one day and turns out that mine and Aisling's birthdays are three days apart. How awesome it that?"

Ianto smiled at Melody's face lightening up at such a small fact; it was really cute.

"Ye, it's really awesome." Ianto replied, softly.

"Wow." Jack replied in amazement.

"So are you two together?" Melody asked randomly.

"Ye, we are." Ianto replied, without having to think.

"Oh, that's nice." Melody replied cheerfully. "How long? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's ok. Been about three years hasn't it, Jack?"

"Ye, three years tomorrow." Jack replied, a sweet smile on his face.

"Wow, an exact date. That's soo sweet! I wish my guy had been that precise."

"I try my best to remember special dates, especially the one were I made the best decision of my life!" Jack said, reaching for Ianto's hand and holding it gently.

Ianto blushed slightly; as he always did when Jack complimented him.

"Aww, that's soo cute!" Melody squealed; she sounded like an excited teenager.

"Whoa!" Ianto jumped slightly.

"What's up, Yan?"

"You have a nickname for him, that is soo sweet!" Melody continued.

"Oh, just a vibration…" Ianto cut off.

"Really?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

"Jack, stop it!" Ianto replied, trying to hide a grin. "It's my mobile." Ianto continued, holding up his mobile and waving it at Jack.

"Who is it?"

"The BAU."

"Oh, is that the Behavioural Analysis Unit?"

"Ye, how do you know it?"

"That's my cousin's job; Spencer Reid. He is sweet and really clever, oh, and cute!"

"Oh, I bet that's a dangerous job, isn't it?"

"Ye, he really worries us! Aisling loves him but is really shy around him coz of the whole dad situation."

"I tell you what, let me talk to her and I'll see if she'll talk to him." Ianto said softly.

"Thanks." Melody replied, smiling at Ianto.

Ianto walked over to Melody's table and began to chat with Aisling. Jack took the opportunity to pick up Ianto's abandoned mobile and read the text he had been sent by the BAU.

_Hey, we will c u in an hour or 2. Frm Dr. Reid at BAU._

"Your cousin Spencer has sent Ianto a text saying we have to meet them in hour or two. Would you like to come with?"

"Nah, it's ok. I'll meet him at some other time, no doubt he'll be on that case of the weird artefact they found at that murder scene."

"How do you know so much?"

"We talk about work a lot, when he needs someone to drag him back to the goodness in the world."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, softly grabbing Melody's hand.

Melody turned and watched Ianto playing with Aisling.

"Aisling seems to be having more fun with a total stranger than she does with people she knows."

"Maybe it's due to a lack of connection, like maybe she feels she has to someone other than herself around family and friends."

"Now you sound like Spencer and the team." Melody joked.

"Sorry." Jack smirked.

"It's fine, I'm just glad she's happy."

Ianto walked back over to Jack and Melody and said breathlessly,

"Well, hopefully she'll be more confident now."

"You sound like you've been running a marathon, Yan." Jack joked.

"Ye, she's a right bundle of energy that little one." Ianto smirked.

"I think you might have just tired her out though." Melody replied, watching Aisling slump in the chair.

"Maybe."

"Ianto, I think we should set off, we have to be at the BAU in 40 minutes."

"Been reading my texts again, Jack?"

"I was only seeing what time they wanted us there." Jack said defensively.

"He get's really jealous." Ianto whispered to Melody.

Melody giggled and said goodbye to Jack and Ianto before walking back to her table.

"Bye, Melody. Ciya, Aisling."

"Bye, Ianto." Aisling shouted cheerfully.

"Bye, Melody." Jack said, waving the young woman goodbye.

"Bye, Jack." Aisling shouted, surprising Jack.

……………………………………………

Meanwhile, Donna and Martha were trying to convince Gwen of the bad things about TV.

"Gwen, watching too much TV will damage your eyes and warp your mind. I should know, I'm a doctor." Martha said professionally.

"Ye Gwen, maybe you should listen to Martha, after all she knows what she's talking about."

"But guys, I swear I'm fine. I don't watch a lot of TV coz I chase around aliens most of the time."

"Gwen, it doesn't matter…" Martha began; she was cut off by her mobile ringing.

"It's Jack." Martha informed the other two.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"_The BAU sent Ianto a text about half an hour ago, we're on our way to pick you up. Are you still at the hotel?"_

"Ye, we got out of the hotel room and decided to come back."

"_Ok, we'll see you in ten then."_

"See you in ten. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"Jack and Ianto are on their way. Apparently, the BAU sent Ianto a text, probably telling him what time we need to meet."

"Oh, ok." Gwen said, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"We care about you Gwen, that's why we're doing this. You know that, don't you?"

"Ye, course I do." Gwen replied with a smile.

"Good." Donna said, grabbing hers and Martha's coats.

"Thanks." Gwen said softly.

"You're welcome." Martha replied.

"Well, time to meet the BAU then." Donna said, slightly excited.

"Come on, let's go." Martha said, opening the door and letting her friends go through it first.

"So Gwen, about the TV…"

**Hope u enjoyed that chapter, sorry it woz a bit long. I did warn u that there would be a lot of Janto in it, but Janto are awesome so why not put a lot in about them. It makes up for the lack of Janto Tales. Soz abut that 2, I will update that as well. Promise!! But the great thing about that set of stories is that they are all random so I can update them at anytime. I'm just trying to finish all the stories that hav major plots in before I do my random stories. Pls review, I REALLY wanna know wot u think about this story or just this chapter!**


	5. Welcome, bad memories

**References to CM episode where Spencer Reid gets beaten up and drugged. Soz can't remember what the episode woz called or from which series it woz from, I think it woz series 3. Dn't worry, I'll go into a bit of detail to refresh everyone's memory. References to other CM/TW episodes. CM series 2 & 3, all episodes (well, the ones I can remember) 4, episodes 1-3. Unfortunately, Sky is off for a bit so I missed episode 4. Btw cud anyone pls let me now where I cud watch it on Internet, tried youtube but it only has 1, 2, 3 and 15, 16.**

**TW series 1 & 2, all episodes. Sorry for the slow update but I'v been really busy over Easter, I'm hoping 2 finish chapt 6 as well 2 make up for updating late. **

**Chapter 5: Welcome, bad memories**

"Here we are, guys." Jack said, pulling up outside the BAU.

"Wow, looks good." Donna replied, looking at the building and its surroundings.

"It's big." Gwen observed.

"Well done, Gwen. At least we know you don't need an eye test." Jack replied sarcastically.

Gwen scowled at Jack, causing Ianto to giggle a little.

"Moody mare." Jack whispered to Ianto. "Right, time to meet the BAU team." Jack said, jumping out of the car they had rented for their time in New York.

"According to what we've heard, Spencer Reid might be the easiest to get on with," Ianto began. "So I might just chat with him coz he sounds like fun."

"I hope he is, I wonder how cute he is." Jack added.

"Who's Spencer Reid?" Donna asked curiously.

"A girl we met at a café; Melody, he's her cousin. Ianto was playing with her daughter; Aisling."

"Ianto, didn't know you were a family man." Martha said, brightly.

"I'm good with kids, I guess. I've got friends with kids so I've had a bit of practise, I s'pose."

"I think it's sweet." Gwen added softly.

"Ok." Ianto replied, not sure what to say to that.

"Come on, kids." Jack said, grabbing Ianto by the waist and pulling him in the direction of the door.

As soon as they stepped inside, Jack dropped his arm and put his hand in his pocket.

Jack and Ianto would do certain things with each other, like kissing, in front of their friends but they drew a line when it came to new people. They never stepped over the line between professionalism and their own time. It made their personal relationship more special.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau." A young, blonde woman said.

"Captain Jack Harkness, this is Ianto Jones," Jack said, stepping aside to reveal Ianto.

Ianto held out a hand for the woman to shake.

"Gwen Williams," Jack continued, pointing to Gwen.

"Hey." Gwen said, waving shyly to Jennifer.

"Martha Jones,"

"Hi." Martha replied, shaking Jennifer's hand.

"And last but not least, Donna Noble." Jack said with a big grin.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer. Do you mind if I call you Jenny?"

"Actually everyone at the BAU calls me JJ." JJ said with a bright smile.

"Ok, nice to meet you JJ." Donna smiled in return.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the team?" JJ asked.

"Yes please." Jack replied brightly.

"Right this way." JJ pointed in the direction of a boardroom, no doubt.

"Hey guys, this is Captain Jack Harkness and his team."

"Hey Captain." A man in his thirties said; presumably the man in charge.

"Just Jack, I mean we're all friends aren't we?"

"Aaron Hotchner." The man said. "Hi Jack."

"Emily Prentiss." A dark haired woman introduced herself, stepping forward.

"Hi Emily." Jack gave her his trademark grin and shook her hand.

"Hey, Emily." Emily directed to Gwen and the remaining members of the team.

"Hi Emily." Gwen and the rest replied.

"I'm Gwen, Ianto, Donna and that's Martha."

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan."

"Hi Derek." Donna replied first, stepping forward to shake Derek's hand.

"Donna."

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Derek replied.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia but everyone just calls me Garcia."

"Is it ok if I call you Penny or Penelope coz I prefer to call people by their first names." Jack said, holding out a hand for Penelope to shake.

"Ye, sure." Penelope replied, handing Jack her hand; to which Jack placed a gentle kiss on it.

Penny blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Penelope."

"Spencer Reid." A young man stepped forward, nervously.

"Hi, Ianto Jones." Ianto stepped forward and shook the young man's hand.

Spencer smiled a nervous smile, then stepped back behind the others.

"Well, not that we all know names, why don't we get started. You guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Aaron said.

As everyone was leaving, Aaron stopped Spencer.

"Reid,"

"Yes Hotch."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Step back behind the others once you'd introduced yourself."

Spencer didn't reply.

"Reid, no-one sees you as the least important on the team. You need to start believing in yourself a lot more."

"It's just with what happened…" Spencer stammered.

"Reid, what you went through that night must have been unbearable but you proved how strong you were."

"I did?"

"Ye, you went and got help for a drug addiction that wasn't even your fault that you got. You were beaten and drugged. Apparently, the drugs were to take the pain away, but can you honestly say they did you any good?"

"For a short time. But Hotch, I cried. He did break me by making me cry." Spencer spoke almost in a whisper as though not wanting the others to overhear.

"Spencer, do you want me to be honest with you? Believe me when I say that if I'd been in your situation I would have probably cried. It's not abnormal to cry, you know, and no-one blamed you when you did."

"I know but…"

"Never mind but… whatever. It's normal to cry Spencer so don't think you just some stupid kid. You're one of the cleverest people I've ever met, and to be frank I think, in fact I know that without your brains we would struggle to catch the unsubs." Aaron replied, placing a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Spencer smiled inwardly; he didn't know Aaron felt that way. He'd never spoken to Spencer about it.

"Now come on, let's go." Aaron said, throwing his arm round Spencer's shoulders and steering him towards the door.

"Oh, glad you two could join us." Derek joked.

"Morgan, you really shouldn't give up your day job." Spencer retorted back.

"Oooh, get you with the sarcasm. Didn't know you had it in you, Reid."

"Didn't know or didn't ask." Spencer replied, before looking at the crime scene photos.

Derek thought Spencer was having a go, until Spencer looked up from the photos and replied,

"Morgan, just because I don't go around making sarcastic jokes all the time, doesn't mean I can't be sarcastic." He then smiled and looked back to the photos.

"Ye, but you tend to be a smart-arse about everything, Mister No-It-All."

"Morgan, how many times have we had this conversation? I DON'T know everything, just most things."

"Smart-arse." Morgan muttered.

Everyone giggled at a defeated Morgan.

"Aww, poor Spencer, I think he's sweet." Gwen smiled.

"I think Derek's really hot," Donna began.

She received a 'look' off Gwen. And then continued, defensively,

"What? He is."

"I think you should probably keep your hands of him, Donna." Martha warned.

"Why?"

"By the looks of it, Penny seems to like him, a lot."

"Oh, figures. I mean Penny's really pretty, why wouldn't he go for her?"

"Because he's a man and he's never noticed the looks she gives him." Emily replied suddenly, making the other girls jump.

"How can he not have noticed?" Donna looked at Penny making cute faces at Derek. "I mean, even I can see she likes him now."

"Like I said, he's a man. Although, Spencer would probably notice if someone was giving him looks, like the ones Garcia gives to Morgan."

"He seems sweet. Spencer that is."

"More than you know. Trouble is that whenever someone he's associated with gets hurt he blames himself, when really it was never actually his fault."

"Aww, the poor guy. But it figures, doesn't it, you know with him being so sweet, sensitivity tends to be part of the package." Donna replied softly.

Meanwhile, the person in question was busy trying to fit himself somewhere that would keep him out of the way of the others.

Ianto noticed Spencer was looking a little lost and walked over to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, not wanting to attract the others.

"Fine, ye." Spencer replied, looking up from what he was doing and giving a brief smile.

He then looked back down at the crime scene information.

"Sure? You know I used to feel like you, less important and under-rated. Hurts doesn't it?"

Spencer kept his head but gave a small nod.

"How did you make it better?" Spencer mumbled.

"I realised my true potential, that I wasn't insignificant after all. That's what you need to do."

Spencer looked up and replied softly,

"Thank you." Before sitting down and reading the information.

"How 'bout we all go out for a drink later, you know, to get to know each other a bit better." Ianto suggested.

"Depends, you know, if we get this case sorted."

"We will." Ianto replied with a small smile.

"How do you know?" Spencer asked, looking up at Ianto.

"Coz we have the best minds on the job, don't we."

"I guess so." Spencer smiled, a proper genuine smile.

"I'll just tell the others, ok?"

"Ye, sure."

Ianto walked back to the other and told tem the plan.

"Sounds like fun." Emily replied, enthusiastically.

"Sure, as soon as the case is closed." Aaron said, seriously.

"Definitely!" JJ said brightly.

"Awesome." Derek smiled.

"Guys, what do you think?" Ianto asked the Torchwood team.

"Ye, I agree, it sounds like fun." Donna replied.

"Great, might as well get to know each other better." Gwen said happily.

"Can't wait!" Martha beamed.

"Cool." Jack replied, smiling at Ianto.

He knew the real reason why Ianto had arranged this…

"Well, sounds like a plan then, doesn't it."

"What plan is this then?" Penny's voice made everyone jump, everyone except Spencer who hadn't be remotely jumpy about anything since that night he'd been beaten.

Nothing seemed as scary as that to him anymore.

"Oh, sorry I didn't ask you, did I?" Ianto apologized. "We're planning on going out together later, once the case is closed."

"Oh." Penny replied, curiously.

"Do you wanna come with?" Ianto asked, politely.

That made Jack smile again, Ianto had always been polite & sweet.

"I don't know, depends what I'm doing." Penny replied sadly.

"Oh, come on baby girl. You need to live a little, you barely go out anymore." Derek said, wrapping an arm round Penny's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Neither does Hotch, especially with what happened to…" Penny broke off, the image of the CCTV of Kate's car blowing up and Kate & Hotch being knocked off their feet, flooding her mind again.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks at the memory of Kate's gruesome death. Derek saw her crying and pulled her into a loving hug.

"Ssshh, it's ok baby girl. Ssshh, just breath." Derek soothed, the memories flooding his mind also.

Aaron sighed deeply and headed for the front door to get some air.

The team stood in silence as the memories flooded back, clouding their minds.

Spencer stood up and said softly,

"I'm just gonna check on Hotch."

He then walked silently out the room.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered. "I really am, it was a stupid idea and I never should have come up with it."

Ianto walked away from the rest of the newly formed team, closely followed by Jack.

…………………………………………

Spencer saw Hotch sat on a wall, eyes closed, obviously lost in the memories of that night.

"Hotch… are you ok?" Spencer asked slowly.

Spencer knew the answer but he didn't know what else to ask.

"Spencer, I didn't remember what had happened when I regained consciousness, it took me a few minutes for it to sink in. I wished it hadn't coz I just remember the pain Kate went through. I still can't believe that that bastard planted the bomb, waited for it to explode and then pretended to be some random person who had heard the explosion. He watched, watched as it blew up, watched as I tried to piece everything together. He even asked me if I was ok and should he call the police. He helped me look after her, he…" Aaron broke of as tears started to fall.

Hotch never called Spencer by his first name except to reassure him of something or whenever something was wrong.

"Hotch…" Spencer cut off, unsure what else to say to the broken man that was his boss.

Hotch had had his heart broken so many times and yet this was the worst, and they hadn't even been a couple.

Spencer thought for a minute, then spoke gently,

"Hotch, what happened that night, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

Hotch scoffed.

"I should have known, it's my job to know."

"Hotch, none of us knew, it was only when Garcia went over the CCTV that she found him. You tried to save her, but some things we just can't stop. We're all only human."

"Spencer, how old are you? 27? And yet you know exactly what to say as though you were twice or even three times your age. How do you do that?"

"It's just who I am, sir. My brains and words of advice are all I have to offer."

"Don't say that. You're a lot more than a computer or a wise guy. You have special attributes that dome people can only dream about."

"Aaron, Spencer, are you guys ok?" Emily asked, placing a gentle hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer turned and looked at the dark-haired woman and gave a small, unconvincing smile.

"Ye." Aaron replied, not looking up from the floor.

"Don't lie, either of you!" She replied angrily, looking from Spencer to Aaron and back.

She wanted them to tell her the truth, to get it off their chests but she knew they wouldn't. Spencer was the only one Aaron confided in; it was probably due to the fact of them having been in a hostage situation together, in a hospital, of all places.

Even though Emily sounded angry, her eyes were that of sympathy for the two men and a shared pain.

Inside his chest Spencer's heart was breaking for his boss, Garcia, Emily, in fact his heart was breaking for the whole team. Tears began to fall from his eyes and Spencer let them fall effortlessly. He couldn't take the pain anymore; he just wanted it to go away.

Emily's hand that was still on Spencer's shoulder ran across his back to his other shoulder and Emily pulled him into a comforting hug.

Spencer started to cry uncontrollably; he kept it all in for so long that he was glad he could finally let it all go.

"That's it, get it out. You'll feel better once you have. It's ok." Emily whispered into Spencer's hair, trying to sooth the younger man.

Hotch wouldn't cry, Spencer needed some comfort and Hotch wasn't going to take it away from him. He sat still on the wall until Spencer's sobs had died away, he watched the younger man relax in Emily's arms and found himself relaxing. Spencer was so young and had been through so much already that Aaron's heart would clench whenever Spencer was hurt. He really felt for the younger man.

"Come on, let's go inside." Hotch said, it was more of a suggestion than an order.

"Ok." Emily replied, still holding Spencer tightly. "Are you ok now, Spence?"

"Ye." Spencer managed to say, breathlessly.

"Come on then, sweetheart." Emily kept an arm round Spencer and directed him towards the door.

Hotch was stood holding the door open, letting Emily and Spencer enter first before stepping inside himself.

……………………………………………

Fifteen minutes earlier.

"Ianto," Jack began.

"It was a stupid idea." Ianto mumbled.

"Yan, listen to me." Jack said, grabbing Ianto by the arm roughly and turning him round.

"Ow!" Ianto exclaimed, pulling his arm out of Jack's grip.

"Sorry, but you have to listen to me, Yan." Jack said, his eyes pleading him to.

"Ok, what do you wanna say?"

Jack looked around then grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him though a door into another room.

"Babe, look your idea wasn't stupid, and it wasn't your fault that everyone got upset. Remember ho we felt when we lost Tosh & Owen? So it was just unfortunate that that particular situation was brought back to mind. Don't blame yourself, love."

"Ok."

"Come here." Jack said, arms open to Ianto.

Ianto stepped forward and received a loving hug of Jack and kiss in his hair.

"You gonna be alright, babe?" Jack asked softly.

"When I'm with you, always." Ianto replied, giving Jack a kiss.

"Good, and if you need to talk about anything, you know you can with me, don't you?"

"Ye, and I promise I will." Ianto replied, smiling up at Jack.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You could just hold me." Ianto said with a smirk.

"Don't make me get out that sexual harassment form, Ianto." Jack mock warned.

"Now what would class as sexual harassment, Jack?"

"That depends on what you're suggesting." Jack smirked.

"Mmm, ok then. So if I was to kiss you, would that be classed as sexual harassment?" Ianto asked, forcing Jack to walk backwards into the wall.

"Probably." Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

"What if I…"

There was a knock on the door and Ianto stepped backwards from Jack.

"Damn!" Jack cursed under his breath.

"Who is it?" Ianto asked in a nervous voice.

"It's me Gwen."

Ianto and Jack both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you two up to?" Gwen whispered.

"Chatting, Gwen." Jack said.

"Ye right, like I'll believe you, Jack." Gwen replied sarcastically.

"We were, Gwen. About the night out tonight." Ianto said.

"Ok. You're gonna have to come out though coz we're having a meeting when Spencer and Aaron get back. In fact, Emily's just gone out to get them."

"Ok, we'll be out in a minute, Gwen."

"You better had."

……………………………………………

When Jack & Ianto came out of the room, Penny had stopped crying but Derek was still hugging her gently and Spencer, Aaron & Emily had come back in.

"Are you guys ok?" Ianto asked as soon as he saw them.

"Ye, fine." Spencer answered with a small, unconvincing smile.

"Aaron?" Ianto asked.

"Ye, I'm ok." Aaron replied weakly.

"Penny?"

"Mmm, a bit." Penny mumbled, still hugging Derek.

"Emily?"

"Ye." Emily answered simply.

"Derek?"

"Sort of." Derek replied, his usual smile had vanished and in its place was a look of uncertainty.

"I hate to be awful but we need to get on with this case. We'll morn them later, believe me I… we have people we want to morn as well. Ok?"

"Ianto's right. Time to get started." Emily said.

"That's more like it." Ianto replied.

Spencer managed a half smile.

…………………………………………

An hour later.

"You all have a copy of the case; crime scene photos, information, victims and possible suspects, so it's time to get started."

"Aaron, do you mind if I work with Penny?" Donna asked, smiling.

"No, course not. Garcia is that all right?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to have extra hands. Donna are you any good with computers?"

"Are you kidding, Donna's our computer genius. She is awesome at getting into files." Ianto replied, beaming.

"Great, shall we go to my office, well really it's just a room full of computers."

"Sure, see you guys later." Donna said happily, walking out the room with Penny.

"Ciya Donna." Ianto said cheerfully.

"Aaron, please can I work with Emily?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"Ye, if you want to."

"Thanks." Gwen replied gratefully.

"Sounds like fun." Emily beamed.

The two women walked out happily.

"Would it be alright if I worked with Spencer?" Ianto asked.

"Reid, would it be alright?" Aaron asked Spencer politely.

"Ye, great." Spencer nodded.

"Well, that leaves me, JJ, Jack and Martha."

Martha and JJ stopped talking at looked up at the mention of their names.

"Actually me and JJ have decided that we're gonna work together." Martha announced professionally.

"Ok, well Jack, I guess me and you will be working together then."

"Great." Jack grinned.

"Ok, let's get started."

**I hope u liked that chapter, bits of Hotch/Reid and sum Janto as well. I think the Hotch/Reid moments were ok but it's the first time I'v done a bit of a CM fic, let alone a crossover of two programs. Obviously with the Janto bits I'v had a little more practice. I also hope that it wasn't 2 upsetting coz I nearly cried and I'm the writer! I had 2 put bits of Ianto/Reid coz I thought it wud be sweet if Ianto cud help some1 who he cud relate 2! Lots of mention about different CM episodes, soz that I didn't put in any mention of TW episodes, it's just I didn't want 2 make it 2 confusing. Might get Ianto 2 open up about his past 2 Spencer but I'll hav 2 see how I'll work it. Pls review coz I wanna know wot u think!**


	6. Thks fr th mmrs

**Ok so I'll admit it, I took the title from Fall Out Boy's Thks Fr Th Mmrs (Seriously, that's the way the title is written) but in all honesty, it TOTALLY fits! Hope you like it, there's more about memories as you've probably guessed. Bits of Penny/Derek, Ianto/Spencer, Janto, Jack/Spencer. Bit sad but it will end happily, I hope! Oh, btw coz the story isn't going the way I set it out originally (although it's better than wot I had in mind.), I'm gonna rename it but if it is bothers any1 then I'll leave it as is. Just in case u dn't mind, I'm thinking of calling it; I've Been To The Future. So pls tell me what u think of the new title and the following chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Thanks for the memories (even though they weren't so good.)**

Everyone was busily working; Aaron & Jack were trying to find a connection between the victims; Emily & Gwen were trying to figure out what the artefact did; Penny & Donna were working on finding suspects; Spencer & Ianto were trying to get inside the killer's head; and JJ & Martha were trying to work out what the possible motives could have been. Unfortunately, Derek was more of a spare part. But he always found a way to keep himself busy.

………………………………………

"Is there any connection between the victims?" Jack asked, looking at the photos in front of him.

"Not that I can tell, no." Aaron replied doubtfully.

"So we have four victims between the ages of 19 and 24, male and female, and no apparent connection."

"It would seem so." Aaron replied, a sign of defeat present in his voice.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked, a sign of defeat now present in his own voice.

"Honestly, I don't know." Aaron replied sadly.

"Unless, what if… no, that can't be it…"

"What?" Aaron asked, totally confused.

…………………………………………

"What does this bloody thing actually do, apart from being an alien artefact?" Gwen asked in a frustrated voice.

They had been working on the artefact for an hour now and had still not figured out what it did.

"It's really beautiful." Emily commented, running her fingers over it.

"Ye it is, but what does it do?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it's a necklace so maybe if you put it on, it makes you prettier." Emily suggested, putting the necklace on and modelling it.

"What do you think?" She asked, posing.

"Oh, it's definitely you, Emily." Gwen giggled.

"Do you think it makes me look prettier?"

As Spencer walked past to get two more coffees, he made a really sweet comment,

"You don't need the necklace to make you look prettier because you already are."

Emily looked up at him in surprise to which he just smiled and headed towards the kitchenette to make some coffee.

"Aww, isn't he sweet. Oh, he is soo lovely and cute!" Gwen exclaimed sweetly.

"Ye, it's a shame he doesn't have much luck with girls cause he's the perfect guy."

"Definitely!" Gwen agreed. "So back to this bloody thing then, what does it do?"

"Well, we've proved it doesn't make you prettier, and we know that it's probably more than just jewellery cause the male victims must have died cause of it."

"Maybe that's the link, I wonder if Jack and Aaron have figured it out yet."

"We need to figure out what it does though, otherwise we'll still have missing pieces to our jigsaw."

"Please can I try it on?" Gwen asked politely.

"Ye, sure." Emily replied, gently removing the necklace.

Gwen placed it on and then it happened…

…………………………………………

"Who could want to murder people over a necklace that doesn't do anything at all?" Donna asked curiously.

"People do strange things to get what they want, Donna." Penny answered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Including murder?" Donna asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised." Penny replied simply.

"You've been doing this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Ye, I have." Penny replied, turning to look at Donna.

"It's hard, isn't it? Doing a job like this."

"Always. You know, I'm glad no one told me this job was simple, cause in all honesty, it's not and I don't think it ever will. Jason Gideon was the best and in the end, even he couldn't stand it."

"Is he dead?" Donna asked sympathetically, placing a gentle hand on Penny's shoulder.

"No, he left. Couldn't take it anymore, that's why Aaron is in charge now."

"I'm sorry… for bringing it up."

"It's ok. Truth be told, if we need him, he'll come back. He'll always come back for us, I hope. Or just Spencer at least. He's fragile now." Penny replied, her eyes filling with tears as more bad but older memories flooded her mind.

"You care about him a lot, don't you? Spencer, I mean."

"Ye, he's so innocent and yet he's in a job that's… not so innocent. I mean, I'm not saying he's a kid cause he's not. But he is sweet and he's been through things that not even evil people should go through." Penny said, turning her chair to look at Donna properly.

"Like what?" Donna asked gently.

"Like… it's not my place to tell you and I wouldn't want to betray Spencer's trust. Well, what little he has of it anyway."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I mean, I'm a stranger and you're his friend. I understand, and he's lucky to have a friend like you who won't just go blabbing about his past to anybody."

At this, Penny burst into tears. Donna wrapped an arm around her in an act of comfort.

"Ssh, it's ok. I'm sorry."

Derek was walking past, when he heard Penny crying.

"Garcia, what's up baby girl?" He asked, encouraging her to stand so that he could hug her.

"I'm sorry, Derek, it's my fault. I asked about what had happened to Spencer in the past." Donna babbled.

"Donna, I'm sure you didn't mean to upset her. Did she, Garcia?" Derek said softly.

Penny shook her head through her tears.

"It's just…" Penny tried to say.

"Ssh, calm down baby girl." Derek whispered softly, running his fingers gently through Penny's hair.

"I think we've found someone, I'm gonna text Ianto." Donna said, pulling out her mobile. "What the hell?" She asked, looking up at the computer screen.

…………………………………

Donna had sent Ianto a text about the unsub but there was something else…

"Let's get this into perspective first, we think all these people were killed coz of this necklace." Ianto said.

"Yes, it's probable." Spencer replied, pacing the room.

"We need to get inside this guy's head, but how?" Ianto asked, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"We need to figure out what makes him tick." Spencer replied, walking back to the desk and sitting next to Ianto.

"So you mean, checking his past for child abuse or anything that could lead him to murder."

"Yes, I do. Maybe he was abused or his mum was a teenager when she got pregnant and the dad left her?"

"Well, it would explain why he targets both sexes. Why would you murder someone though, I mean, if you get caught then you're gonna end up in prison so you've just finished your own life as well." Ianto said, trying to get his head round the situation.

"Some people do crazy things, no matter what the consequences." Spencer answered, putting his head down on the desk.

"Tired?" Ianto asked gently.

"Ye, really tired. Felt like I've not slept in days." Spencer replied, closing his eyes.

"Spencer, you can tell me if I'm over-stepping the line here but, are you ok? I mean you seem like you're holding something back and I thought you might need someone to talk to." Ianto spoke softly.

Spencer's eyes flickered open and he replied,

"Ye, you could say I'm holding something back but, it's just this job…"

"You end up in danger because of it." Ianto finished.

"Ye, you know?"

"Always have, but I remember all the good things that happen because of this job."

"Like what?" Spencer asked sadly.

"I've gained a lot from it; like the one I love, a lot of great friends, I've saved a lot of people. So when you have a job like this you have to just accept what it throws at you." Ianto replied, placing a gentle hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"It's hard, I know coz I've lost people too and, I never thought there would be a light, in the darkness that filled my life but I found it and you'll find it too. You just have to believe, Spencer."

Spencer nodded and replied,

"Ye, you're right and I hope I find the light."

"Anyway, how do we figure out why this guy is a killer, and what on earth did Donna mean in that text?" Ianto asked, changing the subject to avoid upsetting Spencer.

"Like I said, we need to do a background check, then hopefully we will get something from that."

"Ye, hopefully." Ianto said, a bit of doubt in his voice.

"I wouldn't give up yet, you never know we might actually catch this guy." Spencer joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ianto laughed and replied,

"Ye, you never know."

"A bit of perseverance goes a long way." Spencer said, walking around again.

"So John Smith, why are you such an evil sod?" Ianto asked, looking at the unsub's file on the computer screen.

"Looks like he's got child abuse in his past, apparently he's had the necklace for… 2 years! Wow, long time to have a necklace. Oh, but look what else we have, got admitted to a mental hospital a year ago, he saw things that… hadn't… happened… yet." Spencer said, slowing down as he read the last part from over Ianto's shoulder.

"What? Does he mean… the future?" Ianto asked, looking up at Spencer.

"Maybe he thinks he's a soothsayer." Spencer suggested.

"I thought soothsayers were female only." Ianto said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, maybe he think he's sidekick then."

"Now that would be interesting." Ianto smiled.

"Ok, we've got a psychotic murderer on the loose and, you're smiling?" Spencer asked in a confused voice, giving Ianto a 'look'.

"Well, Torchwood's dealt with worse."

"Like what? Psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic murderers?"

"We're based in Wales, not exactly well known for psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic murderers. But we have dealt with E.T." Ianto's smile grew bigger as he saw Spencer's confused face.

"You mean… aliens? Ok, so Wales isn't known for psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic murderers, what about psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic aliens?" Spencer asked, still in shock.

"Not yet, but we did chase after a blowfish driving a sports car once." Ianto replied, trying not to laugh.

"Now you're just pulling my leg. Like I'd believe that."

"Neither did the woman who saw him, although when we asked, she did direct us in the direction he was going in."

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Always, well, not always. Just don't speak to Jack, whatever you do. He'll tell you stories and, I really won't be able to live them down." Ianto said, now looking slightly serious.

"Ok. Like you said before, you can tell me if I'm stepping over the line, but are you and him…"

"Together? Ye, we are."

"Oh," Spencer said, sitting back down next to Ianto. "Er, it's probably none of my business, but is he… is he good with you? I don't mean, does he hurt you physically or anything. I mean does he take care of you, you know, no matter what?" Spencer asked gently.

Ianto looked at Spencer and replied,

"Ye, but he blames himself as well. Whenever one of the team gets hurt, and he… just self-destructs. Of course he never means to get any of us hurt. It's just, since Toshiko and Owen died, he's always blaming himself when it was his brother's fault. I mean, the reason his brother, Gray did it was coz Jack accidentally let go of his hand when they were running from aliens. Jack was about 13, he was scared, I mean it's understandable and Gray never forgot that day because he was tortured by these aliens, but that's no excuse for killing two innocent people and hurting your brother, when he was just scared…"

Ianto broke down and began to cry.

Spencer placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and said,

"I'm sorry, it seemed like a simple question and I wasn't expecting you to tell me all that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok… it's not your fault."

Jack was coming by to give Ianto & Spencer coffees, when he heard Ianto's crying.

"Ianto, what's up?" He asked, placing the cups on the desk.

Jack wasn't sure if he should show affection by calling Ianto 'love' so he looked up at Spencer, who said simply,

"Ianto told me."

"Yan, are you ok, babe?"

Ianto cried hard as the memories filled his mind again.

"Come on, babe." Jack whispered softly, gently pulling up the young and distressed Welshman.

"I asked him, if you and him were together and Ianto said yes, so I asked if you looked after him to which Ianto replied that ye, you do but you always blame yourself when someone gets hurt. And he talked about what your brother did to you, but he started crying. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business."

Spencer replied honestly.

Jack felt sorry for the young man; he looked as though he was going to cry and obviously that wasn't his intention.

"Are you ok, love?" Jack asked, gently lifting Ianto's head.

Ianto nodded and turned to look at Spencer; who immediately looked at the floor.

"Spencer, come here a minute please." Jack said softly, avoiding upsetting the already upset young man.

Spencer walked slowly over to the Captain, his head still down.

"Come on." Jack said, gently urging Spencer to come closer.

Spencer thought he was going to get thumped off the Captain and that's why he was being so nice to him. Maybe it was a plot to get him closer, just so he could smack him easier.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Spencer." Jack joked, obviously sensing why he was so nervous.

Spencer picked up speed a little and was surprised by what the Captain did next.

Jack gently grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a hug.

Spencer felt tears running down his cheeks and he felt helpless in trying to stop them.

"Ssh, it's ok. Don't worry; it's not your fault. You didn't know, Spencer." Jack spoke softly to sooth the young man; who was still crying in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer spoke through the tears, lifting his head to look at Jack.

"It's ok. It's fine, in fact I'm glad you and Ianto are getting on so much so that he felt he could tell you that." Jack smiled at Spencer kindly.

"Ok." Spencer replied simply.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to Aaron, if either of you need someone to talk to, I'll be in Aaron's office. Ok." Jack said, looking between the two men.

Jack smiled at Spencer again and then placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"Ciya, guys."

"Ciya, Jack." Ianto said, smiling.

"Bye." Spencer answered, feeling a lot happier.

"Oh, by the way, John Smith, he was released from the hospital three weeks ago." Ianto said, sitting back down to look at the computer screen.

Spencer spun on his heels and looked over Ianto's shoulder.

"That was two days after the second murder, but that doesn't make sense. He has to be the murderer." Spencer said, quite angry.

"Could he be a copy cat?" Ianto asked, looking up at a slightly frustrated Spencer.

"It still doesn't make sense though, because there were only two murders before a copy cat came along. If it was a copy cat then he soon turned to murder."

"Let's tell the others what we have." Ianto said.

…………………………………………

"Ianto sent me a text saying that our guy is called John Smith." Martha told JJ.

"Ok, did he tell you anything else?" JJ asked, looking up from the crime scene photos.

"He's got a history of child abuse, had that necklace for 2 years and got admitted to a mental hospital a year ago coz he said he saw things from the future, apparently." Martha replied, reading the message.

"Could the necklace have caused him to be murdering psychotic?"

"I don't think so."

"What's up, Martha?" JJ asked, noticing that Martha was making a confused face.

"Well, Ianto also wrote that he got let out two days after the second murder and he's not sure that it was John Smith."

"Is he suggesting a copy cat?" JJ asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe. Doesn't make sense though, does it?" Martha said unsurely.

"Does anything?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"Ye, right. So who actually murdered our first two victims and is John Smith the copy cat?"

"As Shakespeare said; 'That is the question.'"

"I met Shakespeare once." Martha replied absent-mindedly.

"What?" JJ asked, looking up in shock.

"Long story, I might tell you one day." Martha replied, smiling.

"What would drive someone to murder?" Martha asked, trying to focus on the case.

"Well, if the murderer is John Smith then it could be psychosis. If he isn't then, I don't know."

"What if it's the necklace? I think we should ask Gwen and Emily if they have found out what it does yet."

"I agree, I'll get Hotch to arrange a meeting so we can all say what we've got so far."

"Ok, I'll just grab what we've gathered." Martha said, picking up the sheets of information.

"Ciya in a few."

"Ciya."

**Soz for leaving the different parts on cliffhangers, but I thought it would be a really great way to start my next chapter. Good news though, you get to find out what the necklace is and does! Pls review, I'm really into this story now and I wanna finish it!! Thanx 2 evry1 who has reviewed so far!! And I just wanna say thanx to Lerabird, who told me the names of the two CM episodes I woz referring to. You're a life-saver! Thanx to Profilerreid for a great review! I no sum of u hav been havin trouble reading the story so I've edited it and double spell-checked evrything, just 2 make sure evrything is in order!**


	7. The Key To Time

**This chapter came from a dream I had, yes, I am so obsessed with TW/DW/CM that I actually dream about them, anyway, as I was saying it came from a dream I had and I thought it was a totally AWESOME idea with the exception of CM. Hope u enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 7: The Key To Time**

"Gwen, are you alright?" Emily asked, helping Gwen up of the floor. "Hotch!"

"Prentiss, what's the matter?" Hotch asked, standing at his office door.

"It's Gwen!"

At the mention of Gwen's name, Jack jumped to his feet and ran towards Prentiss & Gwen.

"Gwen, are you ok? Come on, Gwen, let's get you up." Jack spoke softly, helping Emily pick her up and sit her back down in her seat.

"Hotch, could you arrange a meeting so that we can…" JJ broke off when she saw the look of horror on Gwen's face.

"Aaron, are we going…" Martha began, then when she noticed Gwen's posture, she immediately went into doctor mode and ran over to Gwen.

"Gwen, can you hear me? Look at me, Gwen." Martha said, crouching next to Gwen.

Gwen looked up at Martha.

"Gwen, can you tell me what happened?" Martha softened her voice to avoid upsetting Gwen.

"Martha… it was unbelievable… it was… please don't make me remember…" Gwen stammered, clearly frightened by what had happened.

"Gwen, can you tell me one thing? Did you seen something from the future?"

Gwen looked up at Jack.

Jack smiled and placed a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Ianto came running in, followed by Spencer, Donna and Penny.

"Emily sent me a text telling me what had happened. Gwen are you ok?" Ianto asked, giving Gwen a hug.

"Ye, I'm fine, thanks. Martha, I think it was the future."

"Is that the necklace from the case?" Ianto asked.

"Ye, why?"

"We really need to call a meeting." Ianto said, looking at Aaron then back to Gwen.

…………………………………………

"This is the information me & Spencer gathered earlier." Ianto said, passing everyone a copy of the info. "The guy who last had the necklace in his possession is John Smith."

"I knew a guy who used to go by that name." Jack interrupted.

"Jack, remember, the Doctor isn't around anymore." Ianto said softly.

"Ye, I know." Jack said sadly.

"So anyway, John Smith had this necklace for two years then he was admitted to a mental hospital a year ago, but the weird part is that he was let out two days after the second murder."

"That can't be right. That would mean that John Smith is the copy cat." Emily said in confusion.

"A bit soon to be a copy cat, isn't it?" JJ asked.

"That's what me and Spencer thought, but there's something even weirder, the reason John Smith was admitted to a mental hospital is because he claimed the necklace made him 'see things that hadn't happened yet'." Ianto said, quoting from the information.

"You mean, he thought he could see the future?" Gwen asked, looking confused.

"Possibly, maybe that's what you saw, Gwen."

"A necklace that enables you to see the future, that's just ridiculous!" Gwen said in disbelief.

"Gwen, we both know that anything is possible." Ianto replied softly.

Gwen nodded in agreement and looked at the necklace.

"Are you ok, Gwen?" Ianto asked, seeing her scared expression.

"Ye, fine." She replied with a small smile.

"Ok."

"JJ, what did you manage to gather?" Aaron asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We figured that the killer's motives, if he is John Smith, would probably be psychosis due to the necklace or maybe his past, but if he isn't then maybe he does it for domination, to make himself feel stronger. If he was bullied at school then it could be a trigger of his rage, maybe getting revenge targeting the bullies." JJ replied nervously.

"So we're looking at a guy who was probably bullied at school. Maybe he didn't fit in, was the smartest in his class so seemed like he didn't belong. Probably kept himself hidden, the best way to avoid the bullies. Probably didn't play out much either. I mean, not all killers are the bullies, sometimes they're the victims…" Derek broke off when Spencer got up & left the room.

…………………………………………………

Spencer stood there, replaying everything Morgan had just said; '_So we're looking at a guy who was probably bullied at school. Maybe he didn't fit in, was the smartest in his class so seemed like he didn't belong. Probably kept himself hidden, the best way to avoid the bullies. Probably didn't play out much either.'_

That described him completely, the unsub could be an innocent victim like him. Spencer had tried so hard to run from his past and now it seemed as though it had finally caught up with him.

……………………………………………………

Penny wondered what was wrong with Spencer, she knew he hadn't exactly fit in at school, because he was smart but he wasn't the type of person to let it show that it bothered him.

………………………………………………………

Morgan was trying to figure out what he could say to Reid to make him feel better. Reid had told him about an incident that had happened at school once, but Morgan was pretty sure that he hadn't told anyone else.

………………………………………………………..

"I'll talk to him." Aaron said, after a long silence.

"Ok." Derek nodded.

Aaron left the room and Derek slumped in his seat. Penny gently grabbed his hand and whispered softly,

"You didn't know, Morgan."

He looked up and smiled at her, he then replied,

"I should have though, all the signs were there, baby girl."

Penny smiled at the use of her nickname that she had actually grown quite fond of. When she had first come to the BAU, Morgan had used it because he wasn't sure of her name, now though it had stuck but Penny didn't mind.

"Just cause you're a profiler doesn't mean you can everyone who walks in here, it's impossible to know, Morgan and you can't blame yourself." Penny said softly.

"Maybe you're right. Thanks, Garcia." Morgan replied, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"No problem."

………………………………………………

He was going to struggle with this case; it was to close to his past. What was he going to do though, he couldn't just back off because the team would ask questions. It wasn't fair.

"Spencer, are you ok?" Aaron asked, dragging Spencer away from his thoughts.

"Er, ye, I'm fine." Spencer replied quickly.

"Let's go for a walk, to clear your head." Aaron said, throwing an arm round the younger man's shoulders and directing him towards the door.

………………………………………………

"So what's the matter? And I want the truth this time, Reid."

"It's just this case, it's reminding me of my past. When Morgan described the unsub…" Spencer replied honestly.

"Reid, don't try to justify the unsub's actions, you were bullied and you've not gone round murdering people have you?" Aaron asked, trying not to sound too much like a boss and more like a friend.

"Ye, but this guy is just trying to survive. I know the type of nasty things bullies will do to you."

"Spencer, the only thing you can relate to with this unsub is the fact that he was bullied, just like you. Nothing else."

"Maybe." Spencer replied simply.

"Come on, let's get back."

…………………………………………

Spencer and Aaron returned to the BAU just as the rest of the team were leaving.

"Glad you two are back, we've found out where John Smith lives and we've decided to question him." JJ said, grabbing her coat.

"Ok then." Aaron replied. "Well, let's get going then."

Aaron and Spencer turned on their heels and followed JJ out of the door.

"Gwen, I want you, Emily, Martha and JJ in one car, ok?" Aaron said.

"Ok, that's great." Gwen replied with a smile.

"Sure." Emily replied, looking at JJ and Martha to see their replies.

Martha and JJ both nodded in agreement before smiling and climbing into their designated car. Followed by Emily & Gwen.

"Jack, I want you and Ianto in another car. And me, Spencer and Derek in another one."

"Ok, but where's Donna?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Donna is staying here to help out Penny."

"Well, you've picked a good person to stay and help, Donna loves helping out." Ianto replied brightly.

"Great. Don't tell Penny I said this, but sometimes she needs some extra help." Aaron whispered before climbing into his car.

"Can't believe he let us have our own car." Jack whispered to Ianto, making him blush slightly.

He knew what Jack was insinuating.

"Jack, stop with the sexual innuendos, they'll notice eventually." Ianto replied, trying not to smirk.

"Come on, let's get in then, spoil-sport." Jack joked, climbing into the driver seat of the car.

"I am not a spoil-sport, Jack. I'm just more professional than you." Ianto replied, climbing into the passenger seat.

…………………………………………………

"Gwen, just out of curiosity, what did you see when you put on the necklace?" Emily asked softly, willing to not push the subject if Gwen didn't want to answer.

Gwen thought for a minute, took a deep breath and answered slowly, "I saw… well, it was in the future and it was… listen you can't tell anyone guys. What I saw was… Ianto… he was…" Gwen burst into tears and Emily felt devastated for asking about it.

Gwen was seated in the backseat and Emily was driving so it wasn't as though Emily could just hug her. Emily looked at Gwen crying through the front mirror and felt to blame for her tears. Martha saw the pain in Emily's eyes and leant over and hugged Gwen tightly.

"Gwen, it's ok, calm down. Please tell us, Gwen and we might be able to prevent it from happening." Martha whispered gently.

"Ok… I'll tell you." Gwen sobbed.

"Just take a breath first, Gwen, ok." Emily said softly, not wanting to upset her friend any more.

"I saw Ianto… he was lying on the floor… Spencer was sat next to him… Spencer was holding Ianto's hand, not in a romantic way or anything… Spencer was crying quietly… I was walking up behind him… I couldn't see above Ianto's waist… so I asked why Spencer was crying… he looked up at me… and told me to get Jack… I asked why… and he said… sorry, he said… that the ambulance wouldn't get there in time… in time for what, I asked… he replied, Ianto wants to see Jack before it's too late…" Gwen started sobbing again.

"Before what's too late, Gwen?" Martha asked, gently rubbing Gwen's back.

"Before… before Ianto dies…" Gwen burst into tears again, and Martha wrapped her arms around the young Welshwoman, rocking her gently.

"So you saw Ianto's death?" JJ asked softly.

Gwen nodded furiously.

Emily had suddenly lost the power of speech and was clearly in shock by what Gwen had just said.

"Emily, are you ok?" JJ asked, seeing Emily's expression.

"What? Ye, just a bit shocked." Emily replied, not meeting JJ's eyes.

"Ok." JJ replied, not even remotely convinced.

"Guys, you can't tell Ianto or Jack, in fact not even Spencer can know." Gwen said, once her sobbing had calmed a little and she had stopped shaking.

"Gwen, listen to me, we won't tell them, not yet anyway." Martha replied, in a gentle tone.

"NO! You can't tell them at all! Jack still blames himself for Tosh and Owen dying, he gets really protective over us all now!! You know that, Martha." Gwen said hysterically.

"Gwen, just calm down. We have to tell them but we won't do it until the time is right, ok?" Emily said, hoping to calm a hysterical Gwen.

Gwen took a few breaths and replied, "Ok, if we have to."

"Good." Martha replied gently.

………………………………………………

Jack was starting to annoy Ianto. Every chance he got he would run his hand up Ianto's leg causing him to get slightly distracted.

"Stop that! Jack, I've told you five times…"

"Five times? You've been counting?"

"If you mean have I been counting the number of times you've done that and I've nearly driven us in front of a lorry, then yes, I have!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so gorgeous."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Stop reverting back to the sexual innuendos!"

"Ok."

"Seriously, Jack. If we're not careful we could get hurt and what use would we be to the team then?" Ianto said seriously, not wanting Jack to get hurt.

"Ok, you're right. Messing about in a building is one thing but on the road is another. I mean it's a case of life or death." Jack replied, equally as serious.

"Exactly, hold on, were you just serious?"

"I can be serious!"

"Ye right."

"I'm just a fun boss."

"And flirty, and not very serious."

"Ok." Jack replied stropily.

Ianto punched Jack playfully in the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Stroppy arse!"

"Now who's reverting back to sexual innuendos?"

"You started it when I first came to Torchwood." Ianto replied, trying not to smirk.

"Don't drag up the past to save your own ass!"

"Stop talking about my ass!"

"It's a nice ass though." Jack replied, snaking his arm down Ianto's back.

"Stop it!"

"Well, we could always talk about your…"

Jack was interrupted by his mobile ringing.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack sounded professional but he was still smirking and his hand was still running down Ianto's back.

"_Hi Jack, it's Sarah Jane."_

"Hey Sarah Jane. What's to do?" Jack replied, putting Sarah Jane on speakerphone.

"_Well, I was told that you're working with the BAU."_

"Who told you that?"

"_I have my sources. Anyway I was asked to help out and, I accepted."_

"But isn't it quite far from London to New York? When did they ask you?"

"_An hour ago."_

"What?"

"_I've been here three days, Jack." _Sarah Jane answered sarcastically.

"Why's that?"

"_I've been visiting a friend and her family."_

"So we're going to be working very closely together?"

"_Jack, just because you're 200 years old doesn't mean we're going to get together."_

"Why?" Jack asked, mock shocked.

"_Jack, I look about 60 and you look in your late 30's, early 40's."_

"That is not true, Sarah Jane, you look in your late 40's, early 50's."

"_Stop it, Jack."_

"Why?"

"_Jack, you're flirting with a woman who's old enough to be your mum."_

"A very hot mum."

"_Jack, I'm still older than you."_

"Only technically."

"_Oh, I'm sure the police would understand if they found out I was with someone who could be my son. I can just imagine it, 'Well, you see officer, Jack is from the 51__st__ century and is actually 200 older than me so he can't be my toy-boy.' Do you think it will work, Jack?"_

"Ianto can be very convincing." Jack said with a smirk.

"Stop it!" Ianto and Sarah Jane both exclaimed simultaneously.

"_Ianto, how have you put up with him for so long?" Sarah Jane asked in an exasperated voice._

"I could tell you if you like." Jack said cheekily.

"_Jack, I can live the rest of my life not knowing." Sarah Jane replied._

"You're just like Ianto, a spoil-sport."

"_With you Jack, I have to be."_

"Sarah Jane, someone else is ringing which means I have to stop flirting with you." Jack moaned.

"_What a pity, Jack. Well, I'll see you later then, don't want to keep anyone waiting."_

"Sarah Jane Smith, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"_Course not, Jack." Sarah Jane replied sarcastically._

"Ok then, ciya later."

"_Stop it, Jack."_

"Ciya later, love."

"_Bye Jack."_

"You really shouldn't wind her up." Ianto told Jack.

"But it's fun, and I wasn't winding her up." Jack replied, pouting.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Attempting to touch my ass!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"What?"

"Your mobile!"

"Crap!"

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness."

"_Jack, what took you so long to answer?!"_

"Sorry Martha, just chatting to Sarah Jane. Apparently, she's been called in to help with the case."

"_Great! Were you winding her up again?"_

"Why does everyone assume I wind her up? Ianto just told me off as well!" Jack replied defensively.

"_Cause you do! Anyway, Gwen told us what she saw when she put on the necklace. Jack, am I on speaker?"_

"No, why?" Jack asked, slightly worried by her question.

"_Good, but Jack, I'm gonna have to talk to you in private later."_

"Why, what's up?"

"_It was about Ianto but I don't think I should tell you over the phone."_

"Ok, I understand."

"_Sorry, Jack."_

"It's fine, Martha."

"_Ciya in a bit."_

"Ye, ciya in a bit."

Jack put the hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What's up?"

"Gwen told Martha what she saw when she put on the necklace."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did she tell you?"

"No, not yet."

"Is it about me?"

"What?"

"Is it about me, Jack?"

Jack turned to Ianto and replied, "I don't know."

"Liar! Please, Jack don't lie to me!"

"Ianto?" Jack asked in a shocked voice.

"I saw your face when Martha asked about something that was obviously something like 'Can Ianto hear?' and you replied, 'No, why?'"

"Ianto, I honestly don't know…"

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ianto, can we not argue about this, especially when you're driving?" Jack asked, trying to remain calm.

"When are we gonna have it, Jack?" Ianto asked, getting angrier.

"Ianto, stop it!" Jack shouted.

"Stop what, Jack?" Ianto asked, raising his voice.

"You're going to kill us if you don't calm down!" Jack shouted, he was now starting to get angry.

"Are you trying to say I'm a dangerous driver, Jack?"

"Of course I'm not, Ianto. You're twisting my words!"

"Am I doing anything else, Jack? Driving dangerously, twisting your words, flirting with someone else…" Ianto realized he had finally lost control of his emotions.

Ianto pulled out in his mobile and began dialling Aaron's number.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" Jack realized he too had lost control of his emotions.

"Hey Aaron, me and Jack are gonna pull into a garage, our tank's nearly on empty."

"_I can't believe that? Sorry Ianto, I thought I'd had all the cars filled up."_

"Don't worry, Aaron. It's not your fault."

"_Do you want us to wait?"_

"No, you carry on, we'll catch up with you."

"_Ok, well I'll see you two in a bit then."_

"Ye, ciya."


	8. Words Unspoken

**Hey, hope u like this chapter but I was listening to 'I Know Him So Well' by John Barrowman on my mp3 when I was writing this so that might come into the chapt later on. ****There are two arguments going on between Jack****/Ianto**** and Spencer/Derek, it wasn't intentional but I think it's quite good. **

**P.S sorry for the slow update, Writer's Block has been threatening to control me but luckily I managed to beat it for now! You can't stop the imagination of a teenage girl who loves to write! I hope that an extra long chapt makes up for a slow update. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own TW or CM or the characters but I do own the relatives & some friends of the characters. TW and CM are like a playground except with really CUTE guys! Sorry to any guys who are reading this. To all the girls reading this, you know I'm right!!**

**Chapter 8: Words Unspoken (part 1)**

"What was that about, Hotch?" Derek asked curiously.

"Ianto and Jack's car's running on empty so they've just stopped off at a garage, said they'd catch up when they're done."

"These cars are useless sometimes, in half an hour we're down two team members and we've not even got there yet!" Spencer added.

"It's fine, Reid. They said they'd catch up."

"Ye, don't panic, genius." Morgan joked, ruffling Spencer's hair.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Spencer mumbled, straightening out his hair to its normal style.

"Sorry, am I messing up the genius' style?" Derek teased.

"Yes, you are and if you had more hair I would mess up yours as revenge."

"Oooh, aren't we a little moody." Derek teased.

"Guys, stop acting like children. Especially you, Morgan, you're older than Reid."

"Oh, so the boy-genius is your favourite then."

"He's not a boy, Morgan. A genius, definitely but not a kid."

"Ok, so you don't deny that Reid's your favourite?"

"Course Reid's my favourite, he's the only one who isn't childish and doesn't answer back, oh and he doesn't have a tantrum when he can't get his own way, either."

"Ass-kisser!" Derek replied bitterly.

"Morgan, I've told you before I don't go round intentionally kissing people's… asses, as you so crudely put it, it's just the way I am."

"What, annoying?"

"Actually, likeable."

"Ok, you got me on that one. I'll admit it, you are quite likeable. Not that I'm going soft or anything."

"Thank you."

"Ok, but don't make a big deal of it."

"You mean, don't tell Garcia?"

"What's Garcia got to do with anything?"

"Everyone knows you like her."

"Of course I like her, she's nice and…"

"Pretty? Like you haven't noticed."

"You know what, I'm not saying anymore coz I'll just end up shooting myself in the foot."

"Hotch, you must have noticed too?"

"Reid, I'm not even gonna get involved in your little argument. As the boss, I'm not allowed to take sides."

"But Hotch, it's so obvious!"

"Honestly Reid, you know how to stir things up." Derek finally responded.

"What do you mean?"

"If Garcia was to hear you saying stuff like that…"

"If Garcia heard me saying stuff like that then she would be delighted."

"What the hell are you on about, Reid?"

"Garcia has been in love with you for years, Morgan, you just haven't noticed."

"Shut it, Reid!"

"Why should I, it's the truth. You're always too busy flirting with ever other women to even notice Garcia."

"Reid, you don't know everything!"

"Exactly, that's what I've been telling you for years but in this case I know what I'm talking about!"

"How the hell would you know, it's not like you've ever…" Derek broke off before he could finish; he really didn't want to hurt Spencer.

"It's not like I've ever what, Morgan? Not like I've ever had a girlfriend? How would you know? Do you ever ask about my life? No, it's all about Derek Morgan and how he's great with women!"

"That's it! Both of you stop it! This is not the time to argue about relationships! You have to work with each and how are you gonna do that when you're tearing each other to shreds?! So both of you, just stop and think about what you're going to say to each other next!"

"He started it, Hotch!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I started it?" Reid asked in shock.

"Right, that's it!" Hotch shouted, now over the edge.

Hotch pulled over and asked Emily to pull over too.

"Hey Hotch, what's up?"

"Can you take Reid because others I'm gonna kill them both!"

"What's happened?"

"Morgan was winding up Reid and then it seemed as though he was lightening up, then he said something else so Reid mentioned Garcia and Morgan went off on one. And almost said that Reid had never had a girlfriend so Reid went off on one, saying, how would you know cause you never ask and then the whole argument spiralled totally out of control. So please take Reid or Morgan as long as I don't have to listen to anymore of their argument!"

"Ok, I'll take Reid."

"Where you taking me?" Spencer asked, making them both jump.

"Reid, you're coming in the car with us, me and Hotch know that Morgan doesn't want to hurt you. But when you two are angry then you might say things you'll regret." Emily replied gently.

"Ok." Spencer said simply.

Emily and Reid got into the car with the girls as Aaron got back into his with Morgan. Spencer watched Aaron & Morgan drive away and realised that Emily might be right. Maybe separating him and Morgan would give them time to think and maybe even apologize to each other.

……………………………………………

"What's this about, Ianto?" Jack asked softly, reaching out a hand to touch Ianto's shoulder. "You know I was only messing about with Sarah Jane, hell, even she knows that."

"I know." Ianto replied simply.

"Then what's wrong, Yan?" Jack asked, gently pulling Ianto towards himself.

"I don't know." Ianto replied, giving into Jack.

"Just lie down and relax for a minute, ok?"

Ianto placed his head in Jack's lap and relaxed as Jack ran his fingers gently through the young Welshman's hair.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just wanted you to tell me what Martha had said, I should have known that you were just protecting me."

"Of course I was, I'd protect you no matter what, love."

"I know."

"So you forgive me then?"

"For protecting me, there's nothing to forgive." Ianto looked into Jack's beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you." Jack replied, running his fingers down Ianto's cheek. "Come on, let's get going before we end up too far behind."

"Ok." Ianto replied, reluctantly sitting up and preparing to drive.

"Er... no, not gonna happen."

"What?"

"You're not driving, you've driven the way so far. Let me drive for a bit."

"Ok."

Ianto switched places with Jack and prepared for a bumpy ride.

Jack pulled out his mobile and dialled Hotch's number.

"Hi Aaron."

"_Hi Jack, were__ about's__ are you?"_

"We've just started driving again."

"_Ok, how long do you think you'll be?"_

"Probably 15 minutes."

"_Ok, see you then."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

"Everything alright?" Ianto asked, once Jack had finished on the phone.

"Ye, fine, love." Jack replied with a smile.

"Good. Sorry about before, Jack." Ianto said in an apologetic voice.

"It's ok, babe." Jack replied, grabbing Ianto's hand gently.

"Sure?"

"Ye, I am. I mean, it's understandable, Ianto. I always flirted with people and even though I've probably got the best thing ever in my life, I'm still flirting with other people and, it's not fair on you."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Actually, so do I cause maybe I'll think about your feelings more."

"Maybe?"

"Ok, I will think about your feelings more."

"You better."

"I will, I promise!" Jack replied, placing a quick kiss on Ianto's cheek.

"Thanks." Ianto replied, blushing slightly.

"You're so cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you blush."

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "You are so strange."

"I'm only being nice!"

"I know, that's what's strange."

Jack pulled a face of mock shock.

"I'm only kidding." Ianto smiled.

"I can be nice."

"I know, I'm just teasing ya."

"Well, stop it!" Jack pouted.

"Are we using the pouty face again, Jack?" Ianto said in a baby voice.

"No." Jack replied, still pouting.

Ianto burst into a fit of giggles.

"What you laughing at?" Jack asked, smirking.

"You… with… the pouty… face…" Ianto giggled, breathlessly.

"Well, stop it! You're putting me off!" Jack replied, giggling slightly.

"I can't help it!" Ianto giggled harder.

"Hold on, my mobile's ringing."

"I wonder who it is?" Ianto said, finally recomposing himself.

"Hello, Capt'n Jack Harkness."

"_Hi Jack."_

"Hey Aaron, are we nearly there?"

"_We're about an hour away."_

"Oh, ok."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

**Chapt 8: Words Unspoken (part 2)**

"Reid, what's this about you and Morgan arguing?"

"Morgan was winding me up by messing up my hair and then he started teasing me, obviously he was only joking. Then he agreed that I was likeable but told me not to make a big deal about it. Then I said, 'you mean don't tell Garcia' and he asked what I was on about so I told him. I told that Garcia's loved him for years and he's just never noticed. So he asked how would I know and nearly insinuated that I'd never had a girlfriend. And then I kind of flipped and asked how would he know cause he never asks about my life, it's all about him. And then when the argument…"

"Spiraled. Ye, I was told about that." Emily continued.

"I didn't mean to flip like that, I was just angry at what Morgan was insinuating." Spencer spoke softly.

"We know, Spencer." JJ added, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Still doesn't help the situation though, does it?"

"Stop worrying, Spencer." Gwen added, gently ruffling his hair. "Sorry, couldn't help it, you're hair just soo soft."

"Ok, slightly scared now." Spencer replied, giving a small smile.

"That's better! A smile!" Gwen giggled.

Spencer's smile grew bigger and he started laughing too.

"You're ok, then?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Ye, fine. I just hope me and Morgan sort things out." Spencer replied, slightly serious.

"I don't think Morgan's the type to hold grudges." JJ replied softly.

"Hope's so."

"You know he will, Reid." Emily added cheerfully.

"Thanks, girls." Spencer replied with a soft smile.

……………………………………………………

"Why don't you switch on the radio, Yan?" Jack asked gently, noticing Ianto's bored expression.

"Ok, want any particular station on?" Ianto asked, leaning over to switch the radio on.

"Whatever, as long as a good song is playing." Jack replied with a soft smile.

"What about this one?" Ianto asked curiously.

"I love this one, from the first musical I ever went to." Jack smiled, the memories of the musical flooding back.

"Is this… nah it can't be… is this 'I Know Him So Well' from the musical 'Chess'?" Ianto asked curiously, a smile gracing his features.

"You know it?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye, it's brilliant!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ianto Jones, you are a dark horse!" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Honestly. Let's just listen to the song."

"Ok." Jack pouted.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Pouting. We're on the job, we can chat about that later."

"What, the Dark Horse Ianto?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, then."

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long._

_Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments who can tell  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well  
_

"Do you think you know me so well, Ianto?" Jack asked suddenly.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Ianto asked softly.

"I don't know, I'm just curious."

"Does that mean you're hiding things from me, Jack?"

"I don't hide things from you anymore, babe." Jack replied, grabbing Ianto's hand and stroking it gently.

"In that case then, yes, hopefully. Do you think you know me so well, Jack?"

"After everything you've told me and accepting to be with me until we die, then, yes."

Ianto shivered at the mention of 'until _we _die', knowing that the chances of him and Jack dying together was near impossible.

"You ok, love? I'm sorry, I know that I said 'until _we_ die' and we'll probably never die together, unless I find the Doctor and see again if he can try and fix me. But you're special, Ianto and I really don't want to live, or die without you."

"Let's just listen to the song, ok? After all, it is your favourite." Ianto replied softly.

_Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?  
_

"This song kinda relates with us, doesn't it? The only difference is that you are mine, if you get what I mean."

"Course I do, Jack." Ianto turned to look at Jack and smiled sweetly.

_  
Oh so good  
Oh so fine  
_

"You're definitely _fine_!" Jack said with a smirk as soon as the sentence had finished.

"Will you stop it?" Ianto asked, blushing.

"No!"

"Well, you have to, Jack. Remember, professionalism in front of work colleagues, and then we can keep our personal time separate."

"Ok, you're right."

"Thank you."

_  
He can't be mine?_

But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me --  
More security

_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom  
_

"Do you feel like you have freedom?" Jack asked yet another question.

"Jack, how come we never have the conversations normally? Are we just gonna have conversations based on songs?"

"Please Yan, just answer the question."

"Yes, Jack. I do feel like I have freedom. And before you ask, no I don't need more security so just stop being so insecure, Jack." Ianto replied softly, giving Jack a gentle smile.

After Ianto's comment there was a long silence.

_  
I know him so well._

No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side  
And though I move my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide.

Looking back I could  
Have played things  
Another way

Looking back I could  
Have played it  
Differently  


"Look maybe I could have worded that differently, I just mean that you always give this appearance of a worry free guy and yet deep down you're so insecure. As long as you don't do anything to hurt me then you don't have to worry about me leaving you." Ianto said gently, leaning over and quickly kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jack smiled brightly.

_  
Learned about the man  
Before I fell_

I was just a little  
Careless maybe

But I was  
Ever so much  
Younger then  
Now at least

Now at least  
I know him well

I know I know him well

Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  


_Oh so good  
Oh so fine_

_He can't be mine?_

_Didn't I know_

_How it would go_

_If I knew from the start_

_Why_

_Why am I falling apart_

_He can't be mine_

_But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me --  
More security_

_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom_

I know him so well.

_It took time to understand him_

"You were worth the time it took." Jack said, referring to the line just sung.

"So were you." Ianto replied with a smile.

_I know him so well._

……………………………………………………

Spencer pulled out his mobile with one intention in mind; an apology, even if it shouldn't be up to him.

"And may I ask, what are you up to, Spencer?" JJ asked cheekily.

"Just texting." Spencer replied simply.

"Is it your girlfriend?" JJ asked, still smiling cheekily.

"Go on, who is it?" Gwen asked, trying to look over Spencer's shoulder.

"Morgan." Spencer replied, not looking up.

"Morgan?!" JJ exclaimed.

"Ye, Morgan." Spencer replied, absent-mindedly.

"You two together then? What you texting him, a love note?" JJ teased.

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed, looking up at the two girls; who both wore massive grins. "Course I'm not with Morgan! I'm texting him an apology about earlier!"

The two girls watched as Spencer blushed a bright shade of red and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Your… face… is… a picture." Gwen struggled to say through giggles.

"I…agree." Was all JJ could manage.

"Girls, stop picking on him. It's all right, Reid. I think it's sweet that you're apologizing to Morgan, even though he started winding you up first." Emily said sweetly, giving him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Prentiss." Spencer replied, smiling his cute smile.

"You're welcome, sweet." Prentiss replied, with a gentle smile.

"Sorry, Spencer. It was just that you were so focused that it was obvious that you didn't realize what we'd said at first. But I agree with Emily, it's sweet you texting him an apology, when he was the one who started it." Gwen added, after her giggle-fest had finished.

"Ye, Spence. That is really sweet! Obviously it's better to tell someone to their face but you clearly want to tell him as soon as possible. Don't worry, he won't mind cause at least you've apologized." JJ added, giving him a comforting smile.

"Ok."

The text was sent and there was nothing Spencer could do now but wait… and wait… and then…

"Is that Morgan, Spencer?" Gwen asked, watching as the young man pulled out his phone.

"Ye, it is." Spencer replied, quietly.

"Are you ok, Spencer?" Gwen asked softly, placing a gentle hand on his hand.

"Why don't you read it, Spencer? See what he says." JJ added, gently rubbing Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm fine and JJ, you're right."

Spencer opened the message and read it,

_Luk Reid, it's me who shud b sorry. I shudn't have insinuated that u'd never had a girlfriend and u were rite I dn't no whether or not coz I neva even ask. And ye, most of the time it is all bout me. I'm sorry 4 being an arrogant jerk & 4 always callin' u a kid. That's obviously not true. Mayb u'r rite bout Garcia 2, part of me hope's not coz u no I'd neva want 2 hurt her & part of me hope's u'r rite coz Garcia is soo gr8 & beautiful! Sorry bout evrything, mate! Thanx 4 openin' my eyes 4 once!! Morgan._

"That's nice, told you he wouldn't mind." JJ said, smiling at the smile that now graced Reid's features.

"Guys, you can't tell Garcia how Morgan feels." Spencer said, quite seriously.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because he needs to tell her himself, it would be better that way and would save a lot of embarrassment." Spencer replied.

"Ok, that's a good idea." Gwen replied with a smile.

"Ye, great thinking, Reid." Prentiss added.

"Thanks, girls."

"So at least everything's ok between you two." Emily added.

"Ye, for now."

"Don't jinx anything!" JJ exclaimed, warningly.

"I won't."

"Good." Gwen replied.

"Are we nearly there yet?" A voice with a child-like tone asked.

"JJ, how old are you?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm not your mum driving you somewhere."

"Mum, are we there yet?" Spencer asked, in a child-like tone.

"Reid, don't encourage her!" Emily warned.

"But mum, if JJ can ask why can't I?" Spencer windged.

"Because I'm older." JJ replied.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at her and she gave him a tap round the head as punishment.

"Mum, JJ just hit me!" Spencer exclaimed.

"If you two don't behave I'll pull over and ring Hotch!" Emily warned for a second time.

"You two are soo immature!" Gwen added in a stroppy teenage tone.

"Gwen!" Emily exclaimed as an early warning.

Spencer & JJ stuck their tongues out at her.

"Mum! Tell them!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Stop it! All of you!"

"But mum…" The three supposed-to-be-adults complained.

"Guys, we're nearly there."

"Ok."

With that all three child-like adults went back to being normal adults.

"Thank the Lord." Emily muttered under her breath.

……………………………………………………

"Are you and Reid friends now?" Hotch asked suddenly.

"Ye, he sent me a text apologizing about earlier." Derek replied.

"That was good of him." Aaron commented.

"Ye, especially considering that I should have apologized first." Derek admitted.

"Well at least all this nonsense is over now."

"Ye, I still feel mean about all the things I said to him earlier."

"Well, clearly he's forgiven you if he's apologized."

"Ye, true."

"Get this, Prentiss says she's gonna murder Gwen, JJ and Reid." Aaron said, smiling.

"Why's that?" Derek asked, a smile now forming on his own face.

"They've been acting like children apparently."

"Ye, right. JJ and Reid acting like kids! I doubt that."

"No, seriously. That's what they've been doing."

"Honestly, whoever comes to the BAU slightly sane leaves absolutely mental!"

"I know." Aaron replied, trying not to laugh. "But also, Prentiss threatened to stop the car and call me."

"What would you be able to do?"

"Exactly, like I'd be able to stop them acting like daft idiots."

"You know, I bet Gwen was normal before she came to the BAU and now look, five minutes and she's fell off her rocker." Derek laughed.

"I know, unbelievable isn't it?" Aaron laughed.

"Oh well, with a job like ours I guess you have to be slightly insane." Derek commented, trying to keep the laughter under control.

"Definitely." Aaron agreed.

"It's good to hear about the team laughing, we barely do that anymore." Derek said, seriously.

"Like you said, with a job like ours… But since Ianto spoke to Reid earlier, Reid seems to be a bit more happier."

"Ye, I wonder what Ianto said to him to give him such a confidence boost but whatever it was I'm glad he said it. It's good to see Reid so happy."

"Careful Morgan, I might just get the impression that you like him." Aaron teased.

"Course I like him, he's a smart arse but he's sensitive as well. He's like a male version of Garcia."

"Ye, and we I _all _know how you feel about Garcia."

"Don't you start, Hotch."

"Why don't you tell her? I mean it's obvious to everyone else."

"I will, one day." Derek replied in a quiet tone.

"One day? One day might be the day she tells you she's with some other guy. Do you really want that?"

"As long as she's happy." Derek replied softly.

"Morgan, open your eyes! She loves you! You love her! Tell her instead of waiting for her to give up!" Aaron exclaimed, getting slightly infuriated.

"Garcia would probably never give up."

"Exactly! Morgan, you're a smart guy but right now you are being incredibly thick."

"Ok, I'll tell her." Morgan replied, slightly defeated.

"When?" Aaron asked.

"Soon." Derek replied, staring absent-mindedly out the window.

"Soon. Honestly, you are unbelievable. You've got a girl there who would die for you and you say, 'I'll tell her how I feel, soon.'"

"Ye, well. She's probably better off without me."

"Why?"

"Because… I… I just… I don't know."

"Just tell her, Morgan. If we're all wrong then sorry and hopefully you can be friends but if we're not then, you've won a great girl."

"Garcia is more to me than a prize, Hotch."

"Exactly, that's why I said it. I know how you feel about her."

"I'll tell her, I will."

"Right."

**There we go, another chapter finished. Don't worry, you will meet John Smith, eventually. Next chapter will be all about John Smith the Psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic murderer. Although I've not decided if he is actually a drug-addicted alcoholic yet, psychotic definitely but not sure about the other two. At least the arguments are over, a productive team is one that works together in harmony. If you've had an argument that tends to be a problem. Hopefully this chapter will keep you going until I've started my next one. Please review, I know it takes up time but it will really help!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!! And I'll make sure I mention all my reviewers in my next chapter with my Thank You's!**


	9. Murder On His Mind

**Sorry for the slow update but I got stuck on two things with this chapter; the title (which is really important), and how to start the chapter. Well I can't really use the 'stuck-with-what-I-should-put-as-a-title' coz most of the time I write the chapter and name it afterwards. I know, I could call it 'John Smith' or 'Meeting the murderer; John Smith' but that just seems too boring. Ok I think I've got a good one, hope you like it and the chapter.**

**Murder on his mind**

"We're here." Emily announced.

"Finally, who knew an hour drive would seem soo long?" JJ asked.

"I know what you mean but at least we've had fun." Spencer replied, smiling.

"That's true, we should do it again some…"

"Don't even think about it!" Emily warned.

"But, Prentiss…" Spencer moaned.

"No! And that's final!"

"Ok."

"Good, now come on, we've got a suspect to question."

"Ok then."

They all got out the car followed by Hotch & Morgan and Ianto & Jack.

"Right Jack, me, you and Derek will question Smith, as for the rest of you, I want you to search the area." Hotch instructed.

"Ok." Spencer replied.

"Got it." Gwen agreed.

"Well, go on then." Aaron replied, rolling his eyes.

"So we have to question a possible psychotic, drug-addicted, alcoholic murderer?"

"Have you been talking to Reid cause he called him that as well." Aaron replied.

"Not yet, no. I'm gonna talk to him later, seems like an alright guy."

"Ye, he is. Harmless and innocent, doesn't deserve some of the things life throws at him." Aaron agreed sadly, remembering previous events that had happened to the young man.

"Tough, isn't it? Watching him suffer?"

"Always." Derek and Aaron both replied.

"Know what you mean." Jack replied, placing a gentle hand on each man's shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity, are you from America?" Derek asked.

"No, Scotland actually. But I moved to America for a while, then I went to Wales, or more specifically Cardiff." Jack thought about telling them the whole truth, about him coming from the Boeshane Peninsular then moving to Scotland, then thought better of it.

"Why? I mean, why Cardiff, Wales?" Derek asked.

"I was hoping to see a friend of mine up there, he stops there when the time is right." Jack replied.

"Did you see him?"

"Ye but he didn't want me travelling with him anymore." Jack replied sadly.

"What do you mean _travelling _with him?"

"Oh, he goes on a kind of road trip around the world and Cardiff is his favourite spot on the map, but last time I saw him he just said he didn't want me on the ride."

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized sadly.

"It's not your fault."

"Are you two still friends?"

"Ye, we chat when he comes to Cardiff, the Doctor is an amazing man."

"Oh, is that who you were talking about earlier, with the whole 'John Smith' thing?" Aaron asked.

"Ye." Jack replied sadly.

"Why does he have a cover name, I mean what's wrong with his real name?"

"Don't know, actually."

"Oh."

………………………………………………………………

"So what are we looking for?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure, maybe something that could have been used as a weapon." Spencer replied uncertainly.

"Ok, will do."

"Hold on, my phone's ringing." Spencer said, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and reading the caller ID.

"Hey, Reid."

"_Hey Reid, Smith isn't here. Not unless he's round the back."_

"You're kidding."

"_I wish I was, Reid. Keep an eye out, I'm counting on you and Ianto to look after the girls." _

"You trust me that much?" Spencer asked in shock.

"_Course I do."_

"Thanks."

"_You're welcome, now take care." _Aaron replied.

"I will."

"_Ciya."_

"Bye." Spencer replied before hanging up and putting his mobile back in his pocket.

"What's up?" Emily asked softly.

Spencer looked to the floor.

"Spencer, what's up?" JJ asked, walking closer to the young man and gently lifting his chin.

"They can't find Smith, they think he might be round back."

"Hotch thinks he's dangerous, doesn't he? And so he wants you to look after us." JJ replied in a dull tone.

"Hit the nail on the head." Spencer replied.

"Great!" JJ exclaimed, making Spencer jump slightly.

"Sorry." He replied sadly, looking back to the floor.

"What are you sorry for, Spence?" JJ asked gently.

"That you had to get stuck with me."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not exactly Morgan am I, strong and confident. I failed my gun test twice!"

"Spencer, none of us want you to be Morgan, we love you just the way you are." JJ replied with a sweet smile.

"Thanks JJ." Spencer replied, smiling his cute smile.

"That's better, and if it makes you feel any better I prefer you than Morgan, you're soo much cuter!"

Spencer blushed a shade of bright red, making Emily and Gwen giggle slightly.

"When you've done flirting with Reid, JJ, you could help us find Smith." Emily teased.

"We're coming." JJ replied, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"What was what?" Gwen asked, looking around her.

"I saw something or someone moving."

"There!" Emily exclaimed as a man started running, full speed.

"He's heading for the road." Emily continued.

"There's a forest on the other side, if he gets across we've lost him." JJ said.

Spencer ran after him as fast as he could, while Emily rung Aaron.

"Hotch, I think that John Smith's heading for a forest at the other side of that road."

"_Give us two minutes_, _Prentiss." _

"Hurry, Hotch. Reid just gone after him, full speed."

"_Where's Ianto?"_

"Following him close behind."

"_We'll be there, ASAP."_

"Please hurry!" Prentiss replied, hanging up the phone and following the two young men.

"Spencer, be careful, he might be armed." Ianto warned Spencer.

At that point there was a screech of tyres and a thud.

"SPENCER!" Emily screamed, as she saw the young man roll off the front of the car and hit the floor.

"Reid!" Aaron exclaimed, running faster to the scene of the accident.

"Oh no you don't!" Derek said, grabbing John Smith by the collar of his t-shirt and dragging him away from the forest.

"Get off me!" Smith protested.

"NO!" Derek replied angrily.

"I've not done anything!" Smith continued to protest.

"You see this guy, you're the reason he was hit by a car! He's a good kid and you killed him!"

"No, I never, it was the driver's fault!" Smith replied defiantly, pointing to the driver; who was stood there in shock.

"That's it!" Derek said through gritted teeth, throwing Smith onto the car.

Emily pulled out her mobile and dialled Garcia's number.

"What you up to?" Jack asked softly, seeing the young woman shaking and a look of horror on her face.

"Calling Garcia, I need to make sure THAT'S our guy and Reid didn't die for nothing." Emily replied, shakily putting the phone to her ear.

"Ok, but does me a favour please."

"What?"

"Come here cause you look like you need a hug."

Emily nodded and let Jack wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly.

"Hey Garcia."

"Emily, what's wrong?" Garcia asked, noting the shakiness in Emily's voice.

"Reid was hit by a car when he was casing John Smith."

"Oh God, is he alright?" Garcia asked, tears filling her eyes.

"We don't know, the ambulance hasn't arrived yet. Garcia, I need you to check that John Smith is our guy."

"Let's nail that son of a bitch!" Garcia replied angrily.

"Is he?"

"You bet your ass he is!" Garcia replied, furiously tapping at her keyboard.

"Yes, so that means we can arrest him, thanks Garcia."

"Keep me up to date about Reid." Garcia replied sadly.

"You know I will, Garcia." Emily said softly.

………………………………………………………

"What's wrong, Penny?"

"Spencer was hit by a car when he was in pursuit of John Smith."

"Oh God, is he alright?" Donna asked, placing a gentle hand on Penny's shoulder.

"They don't know." Penny replied before bursting into tears.

"Penny, I'm soo sorry." Donna apologized, wrapping an arm round Penny and hugging her tightly.

"It's… not… your… fault… Donna." Penny sobbed.

"I know how much he means to you."

"I… hope… he's… ok, he's… so… lovely and sweet."

"I know he is, he'll be alright, Penny, just watch."

"I wish… Morgan was here… no offence…"

"It's fine, I don't mind, in fact I wish Derek was here too, and Spencer, it would really put my mind at rest."

"Mine too."

"Penny, your mobile's ringing."

"Oh, thanks." Penny replied, grabbing her mobile. "Garcia."

"_Hey, Baby Girl, how you doing?"_

"Fine, how's Spencer?"

"_Garcia, how do I put this delicately?"_

"He's dead, isn't he?" Penny asked, getting hysterical.

"_Baby Girl, calm down, we're not sure if he's dead yet but just stay calm."_

"Will he wake up?"

"_Hopefully, ye, don't worry Honey Babe, he'll pull through."_

"I hope so and what's with the 'Honey Babe'?" Penny asked, smiling a little.

"_I'll tell you later, Baby Girl. Promise." _

"You better." Penny replied, a small smile forming.

"_Ciya."_

"Later, babe."

Garcia hung up the phone and looked at Donna.

"What?"

"Honestly."

"What?"

"You, 'Later, babe.'" Donna giggled.

"He called me Honey Babe, he's never called me that before, it's always just 'Baby Girl'."

"Aww, that's sweet, he must like you a lot then."

"Well, actually it was just an accident cause he didn't know what my name was, so he called me Baby Girl."

"Well, if doesn't like you in that way why does he still call it you."

"Probably cause I said I didn't mind it. You see, it was really funny cause when he said it I turned around and replied 'Baby Girl?' and you should have seen his face, he was like 'Oh, sorry I just didn't know your name' so I said that it was fine and that I'd been called worse before so I guess after that it just… stuck."

"That's soo sweet, I wish I'd meet a guy like that."

"You will one day."

"So you like your little nickname then?"

"Ye, I guess I've become really fond of it. Wow, I never realized before."

"You ok?"

"Ye, just worried about Spencer, like I said before, he's fragile now and so innocent and yet he's in a job that's… not so innocent. I mean, I know he's not a kid but he is sweet and he's been through things that not even evil people should go through. You know he was in a hospital in a hostage situation with Aaron and Aaron had to pretend to beat him up, one so that he could get into the killer's mind and two so that he could give Spencer his gun but the killer saw that Aaron had had another gun besides the two that he gave to the killer and he nearly got killed, if Spencer hadn't had such a good shot and killed the killer then Aaron wouldn't…"

"Penny, you don't have to tell me this." Donna said reassuringly.

"No, I want you to know Spencer, just in case he doesn't come back."

"Only if you want to, Penny."

"I do. Poor Spencer had failed his gun test so he was unarmed and that's why Aaron did what he did but when Aaron congratulated him on the shot, Spencer made a joke saying that he hadn't aimed for the killer's head, he'd actually aimed for his leg." Penny and Donna giggled a little before Penny continued, "Then there was that time when Spencer and JJ were trying to catch the UnSub on their own but if they'd have waited for backup then he would have got away. So Spencer suggested that they split up and JJ said it wasn't a good idea a first then agreed that if they didn't then they wouldn't catch the UnSub. But the UnSub knocked Spencer to the ground and then took him to this shed and he did really awful things to him…" Penny broke off and burst into tears.

"Penny, you really don't have to tell me all this if you don't want to."

"But… you… should know… how… strong Spencer… really is."

"Ok, but the next time it gets too much I don't want to hear any more. I don't want to see you upset like this, Penny."

"Ok." Penny took a breath to recompose herself. "So this guy, he kept hitting Spencer and then he drugged him but he pushed the chair that Spencer was sat on over and we were watching this cause that sick bastard was filming it and we all thought that he was dead so us girls were crying and willing him to stay alive just so that we could find him and give him some peace, then we were all crying cause he started coughing which meant he was alive but then the guy carried on. Later that night, that bastard was making Spencer dig his own grave, then the twat threatened to kill Spencer if he didn't carry on so Spencer quickly grabbed the gun and shot him straight in the head, killing him obviously, but Spencer was addicted to the drugs he'd been given by now, but he found one of therapy addiction groups and got help for it and a few months later he was back to his normal self."

"He's so brave, I can see why you all like him so much."

"He's one of a kind, Spencer Reid, amazing, wonderful sweet…"

"Good-looking."

"Ye, oh my gosh, have you seen his eyes?"

"No, why?"

"They are GORGEOUS!"

"Careful, don't want Derek getting jealous, do we?"

"Morgan knows me and him are just friends."

Donna resisted the urge to say about how she'd seen the looks Penny had given Morgan.

"I wish I could have seen his eyes, Emily said he's sweet and I agree but I think he's really sensitive too."

"He is, I just hope he's ok."

"He will be, I mean after what you've told me he's been through in the past do you think he'll let a car kill him?"

"No way, Spencer's the type of guy who would probably want to go out more glamorous. Like in a blaze of bullets."

"And that's glamorous? I'd prefer being hit by a car."

"No, I mean, he'd rather die fighting off the UnSub than just being hit by a car."

"Well, how did he get hit by a car?"

"Chasing after the UnSub."

"There you go then, glamorous."

"Very funny, Donna."

"I thought it was."

Penny rolled her eyes.

…………………………………………………………

"Spencer, can you hear me, Spencer?" The paramedic asked.

"Oh no, he's dead." Emily said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Just stay calm, Emily. He'll be alright." Aaron reassured her, a little uncertainly.

Emily grabbed his hand and Aaron held it gently, hoping that Spencer would be all right.

Jack hugged Gwen and Ianto tight and for the first time ever, prayed, prayed to God that Spencer would pull through.

JJ was shaking and could be barely stand due to shock, Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"He'll be ok, JJ. Ssh, just you wait, he'll be back on his feet and being a smart-arse in no time." Morgan soothed, tears filling his eyes.

"But… he can't… die… he's been through… so much… there's no way… he'd let a car… finish for him…" JJ replied, now violently shaking.

………………………………………………………

Aaron felt helpless as he watched the young man slip away, he thought of how many times the young man had saved his life. How he could have been dead so many times if it wasn't for this young man; Spencer Reid. He also thought about how special Spencer really was if Emily; the woman Aaron had loved for so long, had been willing to nearly die so that Spencer wouldn't have to take a beating off that group of Christians. Everyone seemed to love Spencer, even Torchwood who had only just met him.

…………………………………………………………

"Spencer, can you hear me?" The paramedic said again.

"Mmm… what… happened?" Spencer murmured, standing up slowly.

JJ almost collapsed in Derek's arms while Emily wrapped her arms round Aaron and hugged him tight, he hugged her back in response.

Gwen and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and Jack kissed their foreheads and pulled them into a tighter hug.

"I said he'd be alright." Aaron said, barely above a whispered.

"Once again, Reid's too strong." Emily replied, a smile gracing her features again.

Aaron felt this and placed a kiss on her forehead, Emily was a bit taken-a-back by this but just brushed it off as Aaron being happy that Reid was alive.

"Go on," Aaron said suddenly.

"What?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Go and hug him, I know you want to." Aaron smiled.

"Ok." Emily replied, before running off to hug Reid.

"Thanks, Morgan." JJ said, looking up at him.

"What for?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"The hug, I guess and keeping hope alive."

"You're welcome, now go and give him hug."

JJ kissed Morgan on the cheek softly before running off.

"Ow!" Spencer exclaimed as JJ knocked him to the floor. "Miss me that much, JJ?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Definitely!" JJ replied, helping Spencer to his feet.

"Ow, you know what, remind me never to get hit by a car again, or if I do, makes sure JJ's on holiday." Spencer said, still rubbing his head.

"Aww, you are soo cute!" JJ replied, hugging Spencer tightly.

"JJ, I can't… breathe."

"Sorry." JJ replied, loosening her grip a little but not enough to let go of the young man.

"I like how I get the lecture on telling a woman how I feel about them but you get to hide it." Derek said, making Aaron jump slightly.

"What?" Aaron asked in confusion.

"I know you like her, so why don't you tell her?"

"I do but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"That's the gamble but you won't know either way if you don't tell her. In fact, I'll make you a deal, if you tell Prentiss then I'll tell Garcia."

"Ok."

"Good."

"I'm telling her later though."

"Fine."

"Are you gonna call Garcia and her and Donna that Reid's ok?"

"Ye, I'll do that now." Derek replied, pulling out his mobile and dialling Garcia's number.

………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"_Hey Gorgeous, got some good new for me?"_

"Actually I have, Reid's fine, well apart from a headache and backache."

"_Car hit him that bad, eh?"_

"Nope, that would be JJ's fault." Derek replied, grinning.

"_What?"_ Penny asked in confusion.

"How about I tell you over dinner?"

"_Mmm… dinner is it? Why all the fuss?"_ Penny questioned, smiling.

"There are things I wanna tell you."

"_Ok, then, dinner it is. What time?"_

"How about seven?"

"_It's a date."_ Penny smiled.

"Ciya."

"_Ciya."_

………………………………………………………………

"Is Spencer alright?" Donna asked.

"Ye, he's fine, got a headache and backache though."

"The car?"

"No, JJ actually."

"What?"

"No idea, Morgan's gonna tell me later, over dinner." Penny smiled.

"Oh, dinner, really?" Donna gave a wicked smile.

"Ye, dinner." Penny smiled back.

"Told you he liked you."

"You know, I think you're right."

………………………………………………………………

"Spencer, I'm soo glad you're ok!" Gwen said, hugging Spencer tightly.

"Ye, so am I. Did we get John Smith?"

"Ye, thanks to you we did."

"Good."

"And he's definitely our guy, Penny checked it out."

"Great."

"No, what's great is that you're alive. Catching John Smith was just a bonus."

"Thanks Gwen."

"Am I allowed to give you a hug as well? I love giving hugs." Jack said, smiling.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to say you love me." Spencer admitted.

"What would be wrong if I did?" Jack asked, a cheeky grin forming on his face. "I'm kidding, calm down."

"Ok then." Spencer replied, letting the older man hug him.

"We're all glad you're ok, you know."

"Ok? JJ nearly gave me a concussion and backache and on top of that she nearly broke my ribs as well." Spencer replied quite seriously but with a smile on his face.

"Ye, well, she thought you were gone for good. Can you blame her?"

"JJ's really sweet to me so I can't really blame her for being worried."

"Exactly, and besides you should be glad of all the attention." Jack beamed.

Spencer just smiled softly.

"John Smith, that's your name, right?" Derek asked the runaway man.

"No, it's John Doe, actually." The man replied smugly.

"I'll get his name." Gwen informed Derek, grabbing the man roughly by the arm and pulling him away from the others.

10 minutes later, John Doe admitted he was John Smith and also admitted he had had the necklace at one point.

"Gwen, what did you say to him?" Emily asked in a concerned tone.

"Told him that he could either admit he is John Smith so we can try and prove his innocence or we'll just throw him straight into jail and he can be someone's bitch." Gwen replied, before smiling at Emily.

"Right, we'll just keep that between us then." Emily replied, taking a few steps away from the young Welshwoman.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked, eyeing the two women suspiciously.

"Fine." They both replied.

"Good."

"Spencer, you alright, love?" Gwen asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Ye, fine, but I'll be better when we nail this guy."

"To right."

"Let's get back, guys." Aaron said, when Smith was in a police car.

**Hope you liked the chapter! It wud hav finished it last nite but I had my Leavers Party so I finished it earlier instead! Now that woz an AWESOME party, if any1 has got theirs comin up, GO TO IT!! The things people do wen they're at a Leavers Party is soo FUN! It woz great to see evry1 let go of their inhabitions!**


	10. Smith & Reid

**Soz for the slow update, Writer's Block defeated me but I'm determined to finish this story!! Plus I've had exams all week!!! Hope u like it! Thanx to Profilerreid for such a great review! Btw thanx to everyone else who has reviewed but coz it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, I can't remember all names! I will mention u! So here it is.**

**Smith and Reid**

"I'm innocent!" Smith protested, in a raised voice.

"Tell me, if you're innocent then why did you run from my colleagues?" Hotch asked, sitting down at the table.

"What would you do if Feds came round your place?" Smith asked angrily.

"I wouldn't run, for starters, and secondly, I wouldn't try to get away even _after _an FBI Profiler gets hit by a car!" Hotch exclaimed, slowly losing his temper.

"Whoa!! Lay off, dude! Look, that guy getting hit by the car wasn't my fault!!" Smith protested, hands raised.

"Lay off?! That guy?! That _guy_ is called Spencer Reid, and yes it was your fault that he got hit by a car!!"

"Prentiss, we gotta get him out of there. He's gonna kill him." Morgan watched as Hotch was almost ready to strangle Smith.

"You're not worried about Smith are you?" Prentiss asked, suspiciously.

"No, I'm worried about the case, and Hotch." Morgan replied in a saddened tone.

"Oh, we'll nail him for what he's done, Morgan, to the victims, and to Reid." Emily replied softly, placing a gentle hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I know we will." Derek replied simply.

"Let me go in and help." They heard the familiar, timid voice say.

"Reid, you can't." Emily replied softly.

"Prentiss is right, kid." Derek agreed.

"That's just it, I'm not a kid, and I wanna do something." Spencer protested sadly.

"But kid…" Morgan began.

"Would you stop with that?! I'm not a kid, Morgan!!" Spencer yelled, catching Emily and Derek by surprise.

"Alright, Reid. Look, I didn't mean it like that. Course you're not a kid but… I've always called ya that and you've never said anything before."

"Exactly because you're always calling it me, it is soo patronizing!"

"Reid, I'm sorry, I didn't know it upset you soo much…"

"Upset me? There you go again, Morgan, assuming you know how I'm feeling."

"Reid…" Morgan began, before Emily raised a hand to hush him.

"Look, Reid, you need to relax, ok? You've just been hit by a car and you refused to go to hospital, try not to get yourself too worked up otherwise you could cause yourself some more damage." Emily spoke softly, trying to calm the younger man; who was shaking a little and now looking very sheepish and guilty.

"Sorry, Morgan. Guess I'm just a bit stressed after the accident."

"No problem, Reid. Come on, let's go and get some coffee to calm you down." Morgan replied, wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"Ok." Reid replied guiltily.

"Men." Emily muttered with a smirk.

…………………………………………………………

"Look if you're gonna arrest me, then do it but if you're not, let me go." Smith said.

"You're under arrest for resisting arrest, happy?" Aaron replied, before leaving the room.

"What?! That's not fair!" Smith protested.

"Yes it is and you know it."

……………………………………………………………………

"Feeling better?"

"A bit, thanks, Morgan."

"No problem, look I'm really sorry about what I said in the car earlier. I shouldn't have insinuated that. You know, it takes a big man to apologize for something he didn't start, Reid."

Spencer smiled shyly, "Thanks."

"No, thank you. I should've apologized first and it was unfair to let you do it before me. I really am sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Spencer mumbled.

"Ye, it does."

"Hey Hotch." Spencer greeted, quickly changing the subject.

"Hey Reid."

"You ok, Hotch?" Derek asked, genuinely concerned.

"Smith's not giving us anything, he's being really stubborn." Aaron replied.

"Why don't I talk to him?" Spencer suggested.

"Reid, we've already talked about this…"

"Ye, when you called me a kid."

"What's going on? What's this about you wanting to talk to Smith?" Aaron asked, feeling like he'd missed something.

"Erm…" Spencer began, before thinking about what to say.

"Reid." Hotch pressed.

"Well… I was feeling a bit useless so… I thought that… erm… I'd be able to talk to Smith, you know, to get some answers."

"Reid, why would you want to do that? You've just been in an accident."

"Please could everyone _stop _reminding me of that, I was there." Spencer replied, trying to stay calm.

"Well, it's true. Reid, too much stress could cause…"

"Me some more damage, I know. Hotch, I've already had this off Emily."

"Well, she's right. And she's trying to look out for you."

"I wish everyone would _stop _treating me like a _kid_!" Spencer replied, getting slightly angry. "It is incredibly annoying!"

"Reid…" Hotch broke off before he was tempted to tell the younger man to calm down. 'That might not work.' Hotch thought.

"Spencer, listen, we're not saying you're a kid. We're just concerned about your health, especially because you refused to go hospital."

"Right." Spencer said, calming down almost immediately.

"But Reid, I want you to do desk work, just for today then if you're feeling better tomorrow you can go back to field work. If not then you're on desk work for a few days, ok?"

"I guess." Spencer replied simply.

"Why don't you work with Garcia and Donna, I'm sure they'd be glad of the extra company." Morgan suggested with a smile.

"Ok."

"Good, you do that."

…………………………………………………………………

"Reid!" Penny exclaimed excitedly, before diving on the young man.

"Hey Garcia." Spencer replied in shock, hugging the woman hesitantly.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye, I'm fine. You know, you can let go now, Garcia."

"Oh, sorry." Penny replied, releasing Spencer and taking a few steps back.

"Hey Spencer." Donna greeted, hesitantly hugging him.

"Hey Donna."

"You ok?"

"Ye, as ok as someone can be after being hit by a car." Spencer replied light-heartedly.

"Oh, sorry." Donna replied, feeling slightly guilty for asking.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Spencer said reassuringly.

Donna smiled shyly.

"So I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Well, we're doing ok, actually." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh." Spencer replied disappointedly.

"But I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for some fresh eyes to look over our findings, right, Penny?" Donna nodded to the other woman.

"Sure, no problem, Reid." Penny smiled.

"Thanks."

"So this is what we've got." Donna said, pointing to the computer screens.

…………………………………………………………

"Want me to talk to Smith, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know."

"He might tell _me_ something."

"Morgan, I don't want you doing anything illegal to get him to talk."

"Believe me, Hotch, if I was gonna do something illegal, no one would know about it." Morgan replied with a grin.

"Morgan." Hotch said in a warning tone.

"I'm kidding, Hotch, relax."

"Ok, nothing illegal!" Hotch said seriously.

"You got it, boss." Morgan replied, giving Hotch a mock salute.

"Cheek!" Hotch replied, before grinning a little.

……………………………………………………

"Hey John, how you doing in here?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"Great! They have great food, don't you know." John replied, equally as sarcastic.

"I might try it some time."

"I really recommend you do."

"Now, down to business, I want you to tell me what you're hiding."

"I ain't hiding anything, dude."

"Don't 'dude' me, I'm an FBI Profiler, not your mate."

"Temper, temper." John grinned.

"That's it! Dammit! I'm not playing anymore!" Morgan yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Morgan was sure Smith jumped slightly, and Smith wasn't exactly timid; in fact he was quite the opposite.

"Look, I've told you, I'm innocent!!" Smith exclaimed, louder than before.

"Don't raise your voice with me! You've got no right!" Morgan shouted, more than necessarily needed.

"Ye, well you… you ain't listening to me." Smith replied, trying to seem obnoxious & tough.

He wasn't fooling Morgan. Clearly Smith was a bit scared of the slightly younger man.

"And you're lying." Morgan stated matter-of-factly.

"What's this all about anyway?"

"A necklace, a very unusual necklace, so to speak."

"You don't mean that weird one that gives you that freaky ability, do you?"

"Ye, I do."

"That's thing got me locked up in a mental asylum, if you have that thing then get rid of it, it's dangerous!" Smith warned.

"How dangerous?" Morgan asked, now very concerned.

**Hope you liked that chapter. At first I was stuck on what to call it & then as the chapter progressed, it hit me. Bit of Reid/Morgan coz I think even though they're not best friends, they understand what's going on in each others minds, and not just coz they're Profilers.**


	11. A Gift or A Curse

Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger but I thought it would keep you all interested. Btw, sorry that the story is dragging on but I really like it, if I'm being honest, I think it's quite good. Hope you all enjoy! References to series one & two of Torchwood and all the Criminal Minds that I have seen.

A Gift or A Curse

"A necklace, a very unusual necklace, so to speak."

"You don't mean that weird one that gives you that freaky ability, do you?"

"Ye, I do."

"That thing got me locked up in a mental asylum, if you have that thing then get rid of it, it's dangerous!" Smith warned.

"How dangerous?" Morgan asked, now very concerned.

Gwen walked in and stood next to Emily, listening to the interrogation.

"It messes with your mind! Have any of you used it?" Smith spoke, seemingly scared.

Gwen froze and her breathing went shallower.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Emily asked, noticing Gwen's reaction.

"Emily, I wore… that necklace… earlier." Gwen stammered.

"Gwen, he's probably delusional, and finding a way to get off easier." Emily replied reassuringly.

"But Emily..."

"Gwen, calm down. He just admitted it, he got locked up in a mental asylum."

The door opened and the young Welshman came in,

"What's up, Gwen?"

"IworethatnecklaceandSmithjustsaidthatit'sreallydangerousandmesseswithyourmindsoI'mgonnaendupinamentalasylumandI'mscared, soyougottahelpme!!" Gwen babbled.

"What?" Emily asked, looking at the Welshwoman in confusion.

"She said that she wore that necklace and Smith just said that it's really dangerous and messes with your mind so she's gonna end up in a mental asylum and she's scared, so we gotta help her." Ianto repeated, earning a nod off Gwen.

"What… how did you do that?" Emily asked, still confused.

"Gwen babbles a lot so you have to kind of pick up on words."

"Hey!!" Gwen exclaimed, giving Ianto a dirty look.

"Look, she said a word and had a breath at the end." Ianto replied in mock shock, making Emily giggle.

"When you've finished." Gwen said, looking between the two.

"We'll tell you when we've finished, don't worry." Ianto smirked.

"That's it, I'm going!" Gwen stropped, making Ianto & Emily giggle harder.

As Gwen was leaving, Spencer was entering so he politely held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Spencer, at least _someone_ is being a gentleman." Gwen exaggerated.

"You're welcome, Gwen." As soon as Gwen had left the room, the confused young man asked,

"What was that about?"

"It started were… Smith said the necklace… messes with your mind… so Gwen started panicking… and babbled making me a little confused… so Ianto translated and then…" Emily burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Then I started messing with Gwen… so she got pissed off… and stormed out…" Ianto giggled, his sides hurting.

"So let me get this straight, Smith said the necklace messes with your mind so Gwen panicked and babbled which confused Emily so you, Ianto translated and then you started 'messing' with Gwen so she got, well as you put it, pissed off and then stormed out. Am I right?" Spencer asked, slightly confused.

"Ye… hold on, you said 'pissed'…" Emily said, stopping giggling suddenly.

"And?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"But you never swear."

"And?!"

"Oh My Gosh, aww, our little boy is growing up!!"

"Ok, I'm just gonna leave now."

"But Reid, that's soo cute!!"

"Ok, I'll take the 'aww' and the 'cute', but if you try to kiss me, I'm leaving, seriously."

"Oh, ok. Oh, wait til I tell JJ and Garcia and, Morgan." Emily said, running for the door.

"No, Emily, you can't tell Morgan! Emily!!" Spencer replied, running after the excited woman.

"Kids." Ianto replied simply.

………………………………………………………………………

"Morgan, did you get anything out of him?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing, except that the necklace messes with your mind." Morgan replied, exasperated.

"Morgan!!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"What, Prentiss?"

"Guess what?"

"Morgan, whatever she says is a lie." Spencer said, finally catching up to Prentiss.

"Oh, is this about you, Reid?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Emily, don't say anything!"

"Oh, but please do, Emily." Morgan's smirk turned into a grin.

"Don't worry, I will!"

Reid signed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"Reid swore."

"And?" Hotch & Morgan both asked.

"Do I have to have this conversation with you guys too?"

"What's the big deal?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"Reid never swears, does he?"

"And… oh, that's true, he doesn't."

"Don't start, Morgan." Reid warned.

"And why's that?"

"Morgan, Prentiss, stop winding him up." Hotch warned.

"Ye, leave my baby alone." Garcia added, making them all jump.

"Are you ok, baby boy?"

"Ye, fine." Reid replied, slightly bewildered at being called Garcia's 'baby boy'.

"Aww, are you ok, baby boy?" Morgan mimicked.

"Leave… him… alone." Garcia warned, pushing Morgan back with every word.

"Ok, baby girl, you got it."

"And don't start with the 'baby girl' when you've been picking on poor Reid."

"Ok, Garcia, I'm sorry."

"What about Reid's apology?"

"Look Reid, you know I'm just having fun, don't ya?"

"Ye, course I do." Reid replied with a shy smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reid." Emily apologized, knowing that Reid was only putting on a smile.

"It's fine, honestly." Reid replied, before heading off to his desk.

"Don't worry, Prentiss, he knows we're only messing." Morgan reassured Emily, seeing Emily's sad face.

"Ye, right." Emily replied absent-mindedly.

"Back to work, guys." Hotch said, before heading for his office.

"You ok, Reid?" Emily asked gently.

"Ye, fine." Reid replied, looking up at her from where he was sat and giving her that small smile.

The smile that he put on to make it look like he was ok when really he was hurting. The same smile he put on just after he was drugged and abused. Emily used to think nothing of that smile, until he put it on that night, now she hated it.

Emily knelt down so that she could meet Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer," Like Hotch, Emily only called Reid by his first name when the situation was serious.

"Listen, I know that you always pretend like some of the things that Morgan says doesn't affect you but, I know that they do." She placed a gentle hand on his leg.

"Thanks, Emily." Spencer replied, smiling softly.

"You're welcome, Spence." Emily replied, standing up and smiling at him, not totally convinced.

"You know that me, JJ and Garcia will all beat Morgan to death if he does push it too far, right?" Emily joked, hoping to make Spencer smile.

"Ye, I do." Spencer smiled a genuine smile.

"Good." Emily replied, before walking off.

………………………………………………………………

"Do you want me to talk to Smith, Aaron?" Jack asked, after he had been told that Morgan hadn't got anything out of him.

"Jack, we are NOT doing anything illegal so that we can get him to talk." Aaron warned, wondering how many times he would have to say that.

"I wasn't meaning illegal, it's just that back in Cardiff we have _ways _of making people talk, or scream, which ever way you wanna put it."

Aaron's eyes went wide.

"You are kidding, right?" Aaron asked, still slightly scared.

"Sort of, I mean we don't cut fingers or any other body parts off but we do have this alien in our _possession_, and we use he, she, it, ye, it to make people talk." Ianto added, giving Jack a warning look.

"Oh, ok." Aaron replied, taking a step away from the two men.

"Don't worry, Janet doesn't bite, unless we tell her to." Jack smirked.

"Jack." Ianto warned.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"What have we said about making Weevil jokes, _especially_ ones involving Janet?"

"That wasn't a joke." At this Aaron took another step back.

"Jack! Stop it! And I wish you wouldn't refer to it as a she, I never should have let you name it." Ianto warned, sounding exasperated.

"Why?" Jack asked in shock.

"Cause now you're attached to it, and you know what happens when you get attached to something."

"You end up keeping it." Jack suggested.

"Exactly." Ianto replied simply.

"Ok, please can we get off the subject of aliens?" Aaron asked, daring to take a step towards the two men.

"Ye, sure." Ianto replied, giving Aaron a smile.

"Ok, Jack, you can talk and talk only, to Smith. I mean it, if I find out you've touched him in any way then you'll be in trouble." Aaron warned.

"Promises, promises." Jack muttered, smirking at Ianto.

"Jack, stop it!" Ianto warned.

Jack was becoming uncontrollably giddy and verging on the point of being a sex maniac.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

…………………………………………………………

"Martha, I know it might seem out of place, but are Jack an Ianto, you know, together?" JJ asked suddenly.

"They… dabble." Martha replied, smirking to herself. It was a private conversation her and Ianto had had where Ianto had replied with 'We dabble'.

"Oh, right, ok." JJ replied, not knowing what to say otherwise.

"Smith is being a pain in the ass, now."

"Why's that, well, all that Derek got out of him was that the necklace 'messes' with your head so none of use should try to use it."

"But Gwen used it, didn't she?"

"Ye, she did… hold on, maybe that's the way to get Smith to be less cryptic."

"How?" JJ asked, slightly confused.

"He said that if you use it then it messes with your head, so what if we told him about Gwen using it then he might tell us specifically how it messes with your head." Martha explained.

"Oh, good idea."

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe Hotch _or_ Morgan couldn't get anything out of this guy!" Garcia said angrily.

"Don't worry, Jack will get something, from what I've heard, Jack has _ways_ of making people talk." Donna replied, shuddering slightly.

"Wow, illegal ways?" Garcia asked curiously.

"Don't know really, maybe." Donna replied unsurely.

"Morgan's like that."

"Is he?"

"Ye, Hotch keeps telling him off for it, it's like watching a father and son argument, it's quite funny actually." Garcia replied, giggling slightly.

"Penny," Donna began, unsure how to ask the question that had been bugging her since the case started. "Do you like, Derek, you know, in that way?"

Penny gave a shocked expression and for a moment Donna thought that she was about to get slapped, or told off for asking such a question, or maybe both.

"I… I don't know." Penny replied, looking slightly upset.

"Penny, I…" Again Donna was unsure what to say, she didn't know Penny that well but Penny seemed really nice and the last thing Donna wanted to do was upset her.

"I think you do like him like that but you won't tell him because you're scared that he doesn't feel the same. I also think that you should tell him because I think he does." Donna said gently, not wanting to upset Penny.

"You do?"

"Ye so do Emily and Gwen." Donna replied with a reassuring smile.

"I might tell him."

"Honestly." Donna shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey!"

……………………………………………………………………

"Hey, John. You know, I worked with someone called John, we were partners, in more ways than one." Jack said, smirking.

"Good to know." John replied sarcastically.

"So this necklace, what does it do exactly?"

"Told the other guy, it… messes… with… your… head!"

"Calm down, I'm not stupid."

"Could've fooled me." John muttered.

"Oh, a smart arse, how interesting. Unfortunately for you, I hate smart-arses so you better start talking!" Jack replied, slowly loosing control of his temper.

"I've told you…"

"You've told us nothing!" Jack snapped, making John jump.

"I have!"

"Hey, believe me you don't want to piss me off."

"What you gonna do?" John asked cockily.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? Listen, you son of a bitch, start talking otherwise I'll start throwing punches, and I'm betting I'm a better fighter than you." Jack growled, grabbing John by his t-shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"Shit!" Ianto exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on, Ianto?" Martha asked in anger, slamming the door behind her.

"Martha, this wasn't my idea, in fact I didn't even know Jack would pull such a stunt." Ianto replied, glaring at his partner through the mirror-glass window.

"Bloody hell, does he always think with his fists?!" Martha asked, assuming that Ianto would know the full extent of Jack's temper.

"Don't start assuming that I let him do this, Martha!" Ianto exclaimed, looking at her and pointing at Jack.

"Don't yell at me, Ianto!! He's your partner, can't you keep him under control?!" Martha yelled back.

"He's not a dog, Martha!! I don't know when he's gonna do something like this cause if you haven't noticed, I'm NOT a bloody mind-reader!!" Ianto yelled back, before storming out the room and slamming the door behind him.

Unfortunately Jack and John had heard the whole argument and now John was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sit down! Don't move!" Jack ordered, pushing John in the direction of the chair.

"Oh ye, I was just gonna nip out to shop." John replied sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Jack ordered, before storming out the room.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled when he saw the young Welshman.

Ianto heard him but couldn't bear to respond.

"Ianto." Jack replied, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder to stop him. "Ianto?"

"What?" Ianto snapped.

"Yan, what's wrong?"

"Stop with the bloody 'Yan'! Do you know how child-like it sounds?!" Ianto snapped, shrugging of Jack's hand and continuing to walk away.

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"You're coming with me, we need to talk."

"No, you can't make up for everything by snogging me!"

"Right, that's it, we _really_ need to talk." Jack replied, practically dragging Ianto into an empty room.

Jack shut the door and locked it.

"That's it! Let me out now!" Ianto snapped.

"No! We are going to talk, first." Jack replied, stepping in front of the door.

"I don't wanna _talk_, Jack!" Ianto replied cruelly.

"What do you mean you don't wanna _talk_? What are you trying to say, Ianto?"

"That you think you can fix everything with a kiss or by feeling me up!!" Ianto snapped, before thinking.

He knew him and Jack had got passed that, after all they had had a civil partnership.

"Jack, I'm…" Ianto began.

"No, doesn't matter, you have a right to speak your mind." Jack said sadly.

"No Jack, I… I never meant that, I…" Jack unlocked the door and walked out the room before Ianto could finish.

Nothing could have prepared Jack for what happened next, Ianto came out the room and scanned the area for him.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, making Emily and Gwen look up and nod to Jack's direction.

"Jack! Jack, I'm sorry!" Jack didn't reply.

"Jack, I…" Ianto thought about whether he should say it; everyone probably knew anyway.

"Jack, I LOVE YOU!!" Ianto closed his eyes, unsure about what would happen next.

Everyone stopped, including Jack.

Morgan looked up at the young Welshman with surprise; he would have NEVER seen that coming.

Hotch stood at his office door looking very impressed at the young man's bravery and then smirked when he saw Jack's shocked expression.

Spencer stood there, he wasn't that shocked; it had kind of been obvious how they felt about each other when they entered the building, though the pair probably didn't realize.

Jack looked to Spencer for, something, permission maybe, now Spencer was shocked. He looked from Ianto to Jack to Ianto and back, after a few seconds thought, Spencer nodded.

Jack nodded in agreement, about-faced and headed back up to the shocked young Welshman.

"Can we talk or do you think I'll try and sexually assault you?" Jack joked as he got close to Ianto.

Ianto smirked slightly and opened his eyes to see Jack's infectious smirk.

"I don't know, you might and if you do who's gonna believe me, you're the boss." Ianto replied, looking slightly serious, a look that soon turned into a smirk.

Jack leaned in and whispered into Ianto's ear, "I could just say that you enjoyed it."

Ianto's eyes widened in shock, before he punched Jack playfully in the arm.

"Ow."

"Don't be such a drama queen." Ianto smirked.

Jack put on a shocked expression, before kissing Ianto lovingly, earning a cheer off everyone.

"We _really _need to talk, Jack." Ianto said seriously.

"Come on." Jack directed to the room where they had just been.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he shut the door behind them.

"It's about before, you and John, look, Jack we've talked about the using your fists thing and yet you pinned John up against the wall."

"I'm sorry, Ianto, but he was just pissing me off, listen, I heard the argument between you and Martha and I'm sorry for that as well." Jack replied, placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder gently.

"We'll sort it but please, Jack, just try and keep your cool."

"It would be easier if he was as gorgeous as you." Jack replied cheekily, stealing a kiss off Ianto.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"I am NOT being your distraction."

"Spoil-sport." Jack pouted.

"Do you have a deal, no fists unless EXTREMELY necessary."

"If it makes you feel better, it's a deal."

"Thank you, now, I've got some making up with Martha to do."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Ye right, then she'll tell me to give you a slap."

"Would she _really_ want to tell you to do that though?"

"Jack!"

"Sorry."

……………………………………………………………………

"Right, John, I've got some bad news." Martha informed John sadly.

"And what's that?"

"One of my friends… sorry… one of my friends used the necklace… but it was an accident and we need to know what will happen to her."

"Oh crap! Just look after her, otherwise she gonna end up in that nuthouse like me." John was actually buying Martha's act.

"Please, John, just tell me." Martha begged.

"What did she see?" Martha looked to the mirror-glass window, unsure if Ianto had come back or not.

"She said she saw one of our friends die."

"Bet that was hard, I'm seen that…"

"Did you see the victims die?"

John gulped.

"Ye, I did."

"Would you be able to tell us who killed them and why?"

"Maybe." John shrugged.

"Can you or can't you?"

"Possibly."

"Look John, let's stop arsing around here, just tell me!" Martha rose her voice slightly.

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Thank you."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Martha." Ianto said, as the young woman walked out of the interrogation room.

"Yes, Ianto?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just shocked at the way Jack handled John, literally." Ianto replied, unconsciously rolling his eyes.

Martha smiled.

"I'm sorry too, what Jack does isn't decided by you, Jack has full control of his actions, and I just thought that you could change him."

"I think I have a little."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a chat and he's gonna calm down with the fists of fury."

Martha laughed, the way Ianto described Jack's actions always made her giggle.

"Did he hear us?" Martha asked sadly.

"Ye, and he felt really guilty about his actions."

"Well that's a start, I guess."

"Ye, it is." Ianto agreed.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Ianto asked in confusion.

"Apologizing." Martha replied, kissing Ianto on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Ianto replied, starting to blush.

"Ciya."

"Ciya."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Morgan." Garcia said nervously.

Garcia looked around the room for Donna; she was stood at the opposite side gesturing for her to carry on.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Morgan greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Garcia replied shyly.

"You ok?" Morgan asked, his cheerfulness turning to concern.

"Ye, why wouldn't I be?" Garcia asked softly.

"Penny, do you wanna talk somewhere private?"

"Ye, sure… hold on, Penny?"

"Sorry, I mean Garc…"

"No, it's ok." Penny smiled.

"Let's go in the conference room." Morgan replied, letting Penny walk in front of him.

He shut the door carefully behind them and asked, "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"Listen, Morg… Derek, I really like you, in fact, I think I love you." Penny replied quietly.

"Did you say… Listen, Baby Girl…"

"It's ok, Derek, if you don't feel the same way…" Penny said sadly.

"Whoa, Penny, it's not that," Derek gently grabbed Penny's hand. "It's just this job, I do wanna be with you but I don't want anything to happen you, not after last time."

"Derek, that means the only way we could be together is if one or both of us left, and we're both needed here."

"Guess you're right, this job is so hard, I just wish you were safe." Derek replied, gently running his fingers through Penny's curls.

Penny loved Derek so much and he loved her. Unconsciously knowing, Penny leaned in and kissed Derek softly, bringing her hand up to his cheek, at the same time that Derek wrapped his arms around her.

When Penny pulled away, she immediately apologized, "Morgan, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

Derek placed a finger to her lips to hush her, "Baby Girl, it's fine, I kissed back."

"Really?" Penny asked, slightly shocked.

"Ye, I did."

Penny smiled sweetly.

"I love your smile."

"You do?"

"Ye, it lights up your whole face."

"Thanks."

Derek leaned in and quickly kissed Penny.

"Penny."

"Ye?"

"I love you too."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Penny replied, still smiling.

"I think I can guess. So you busy tonight?"

"Why, what do you have planned?"

"Do you like pizza and movies?"

"Ye, they're two of my favourite things." Penny beamed.

"Good, how about I pick you up at 8 ish?"

"Ok, you better not be late, or stand me up. No excuses."

"Promise."

"I mean it, even if the world is coming to an end…"

"I promise."

"Good."

They both stood up and were about to leave when the rest of the team entered.

"Oh, hi guys. Glad you're here we're having a conference, obviously." Hotch greeted the pair.

Derek took a seat next to Reid so that he could talk to the young man.

"So what have you two been up to then?" Emily whispered cheekily into Penny's ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Penny teased.

"You've become very dull, Penelope Garcia." Emily teased back.

"Me, dull? Never!" Penny smiled.

Emily rose an eyebrow to which Penny just grinned. Spencer looked up at the two women in confusion, so Penny just winked at him and said,

"Derek will probably tell you, baby boy."

"Derek?" Spencer asked in surprise.

Penny had never called Morgan by his first name before, ever.

"Don't worry, Penny, I will."

Morgan calling Garcia by her first name, something was going on.

"You two kissed, didn't you?" Spencer asked with the innocence of a child.

Everyone looked at the young man; who blushed bright red at all the attention.

"Smart arse." Morgan muttered.

Spencer looked up and grinned.

"How do you do that?" Penny asked in confusion and shock.

Emily leant over and looked at Spencer curiously.

"What?"

"I just wanna see if I can see inside your head."

Spencer gave her a funny look, which made everyone giggle.

"Were you normal before you started working here?" Spencer asked, still giving her a funny look.

"Course I was." Emily replied, finally moving away from Spencer.

"Could have fooled me." Spencer replied, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What?"

"You cheeky bugger." Emily replied, seriousness on her face.

Spencer thought he'd upset Emily and decided to look down at the table.

"Think you're funny, don't ya?" Emily smirked, ruffling Spencer hair.

"What is it with you people and my hair?!" Spencer asked, straightening his hair out again.

"Aww!" The girls cooed in unison.

"What so attractive about the kid genius that you girls all go soft with him?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"What's not attractive about him? He's sweet, funny and soo adorably cute!" Emily replied, ruffling Spencer hair again.

"Someone shoot me, please." Spencer muttered.

"No objections here, anything to be number one again." Morgan joked.

"Girls, when you've finished cuddling Reid, there's work we need to do." Hotch replied, when the conversation was becoming too distracting.

"Oh, sorry Aaron." Emily apologized, much to the surprise of the Profilers.

"It's fine, Prent… What?!" Aaron replied, not really taking in what she'd just said.

"Sorry, I meant Hotch." Emily backtracked.

"It's fine, Emily." Aaron reassured her, absent-mindedly.

"So we're all on a first name basis now?" JJ asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it makes it easier for our friends at Torchwood, doesn't it?" Aaron replied, using his quick thinking.

"Guess so." JJ replied, knowing there was something more going on.

"So we knew that the victims were beaten and strangled but what we didn't know was… Martha, why don't you tell us?"

"Ok." Martha said, standing up and taking Hotch's place at the head of the table.

"The victims were killed because, according to Smith, they were going to talk about what the necklace does. And whoever gave them this necklace clearly didn't want them to."

"How did you get that?" Jack asked curiously.

Resisting the urge to reply with something like 'well, I didn't assault him for one…', Martha replied calmly,

"I simply told him that Gwen had used the necklace and pretended that something bad had already happened to her."

"What?!" Gwen asked in shock.

"Gwen, it was so he would talk…"

"What do you mean you 'pretended' that something bad had already happened to me?!"

"Gwen…" Donna tried.

"Seeing Ianto dead and Spencer next to him, crying, isn't bad, is it?!" Gwen blurted out before storming from the room.

"What?" Jack asked, resisting the urge to lose his temper.

"Jack…" Martha began.

"What… the hell… is going… on?" Jack asked slowly.

"Jack…" Martha tried again.

"Dammit, Martha, just tell me!!" Jack yelled, making everyone jump.

"Jack, I know you're worried but yelling won't solve anything." Donna said professionally.

"I know." Jack whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Martha, I told you we should have told them." Emily said.

"Wait, you knew and you didn't tell us?" Aaron asked, now slightly angry.

"Ye, but we just didn't know how to, clearly blurting it out like that didn't work." Emily replied, her eyes sad at the hurt and distrust in Aaron's.

"Why didn't you tell me, Emily?" Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Spencer…" Emily began softly, before Spencer stood up and walked out.

Spencer didn't want molly coddling, he just wanted the truth.

"Spence…" Emily tried to say.

"I'll talk to him, Emily." Morgan reassured her, following the young man out the room.

"I'm just gonna…" Emily said, walking out the room feeling like she'd betrayed her friends, her family.

"Emily… wait… Hotch, if you don't know that she was just trying to protect Reid, then you really don't know Emily." Penny said before following Emily.

"Garcia," Garcia turned to look at him. "Go and find Reid and Morgan, please. I'll talk to Em."

"Ok." As soon as Hotch had left the room, Garcia smiled at the nickname he'd just given to Emily. She was glad that he wasn't acting so distant.

"Jack," Jack looked up at Martha, who had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm really…" Martha couldn't take it any longer, she burst into tears it was only when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her into hug, that that stifled to soft sobs.

"Martha, I know, you've always protected Ianto. Thank you, I just wish you would have told me." Jack soothed, startling Martha.

She hadn't realized it was Jack until he'd spoke.

"Ianto, I'm sorry." She sobbed before burying he face in Jack's shirt.

Jack ran his hand through her hair softly, trying to stop the tears.

"I can't believe, you…" Ianto broke of due to shock.

"Martha, are you gonna be ok?"

Martha nodded and released Jack so that he could calm down the shaking young Welshman.

JJ and Donna walked over to Martha and hugged her tightly.

"Ianto… sweetheart, please look at me." Jack said softly, placing a hand on top of Ianto's.

Ianto looked up into Jack's teary blue eyes.

"Jack,"

"Ssh, listen, you know Martha, Gwen and Donna love you like family, and really I can't blame them for not telling. I was just a little shocked, but I think there was a better way of telling us without me shouting at them. Sorry, I broke the deal."

Ianto smirked.

"Come on, let's go find Gwen." Jack replied, helping Ianto up.

"Martha," Martha looked up at the Welshman. "Thank you, for wanting to protect me."

Martha smiled softly, tears still running down her cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………

The young woman sat crying, hoping she hadn't made such a stupid mistake. Was it wrong to protect those you care about? A part of her wanted him there, to hold her and to say that everything was ok but another part of her didn't, she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Emily." Aaron said softly, he wasn't sure whether it was right to nickname her like he had done when he was speaking to Garcia.

"Hotc… Aaron?" Emily asked, believing that his voice was only in her head.

But Hotch never called her Emily so he must be here.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked gently.

"Ye, what you doing here?" Emily asked, hopefully not sounding rude.

"It's my office." Aaron replied with a soft smile.

"What?! Sorry, I'll go." Emily apologized, heading for the door.

"Em, we need to talk."

"Em?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Sorry, Emily, we need to talk. Please can you shut the door?"

"Ye, sure." Emily replied, shutting the door, still a little shocked.

"You ok?" Aaron asked again, sitting down on his couch.

"Ye, I was just…" Emily struggled to find the words.

"Do you want to sit down?" Aaron asked, gesturing to the place next to him.

"Thanks." Emily sat down, shaking slightly.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Aaron asked, unconsciously placing a hand on her leg.

"I was just… Aaron, I'm sorry for abusing your trust, I really am. I just thought I was protecting a friend and Gwen was so scared." Emily apologized, grabbing Aaron's hand in an attempt at a genuine apology.

"It's ok." Aaron replied softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Emily looked down at their joined hands, it felt right but with Aaron's position at the BAU, she knew that she couldn't be with him.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize that I'd…" Emily broke off when Aaron brought his hand up to her face.

"Em, I know how you feel, and I really want to be with you."

"I know… Why do you keep calling me Em?"

"If it's bugging you, then I apologize." Aaron replied, removing his hand from her cheek.

"I just can't believe that you're getting close." Emily smiled shyly.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, normally you put a wall up, and you don't let anyone in… Sorry, that's none of my business." Emily turned away.

"You're right." Aaron agreed, gently turning her face back to face him.

"I am?"

"Ye, you are and that's what I like about you. You've got more than Profiler skills, you've got empathy as well and you can see deeper than other people."

"You think?"

"Ye. You're special and I'm really glad I hired you. No matter what you think, it _wasn't _because of your parents' position. I really like you, Em and I don't care if you don't feel that way, I just wanted to tell you." Aaron said quickly, feeling like a teenager with a crush.

"You really feel that way?" Emily was slightly shocked.

"Course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Then prove it." Emily smiled.

"How?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Kiss me." Emily whispered in Aaron's ear.

"I can't…" Aaron replied in a disappointed voice.

"No, you're right, of course you can't." Emily gave him a soft smile then stood up. "Sorry." And with that she headed for the door.

"Em," Aaron stood up.

"Don't worry, Aaron, it's fine." Emily turned and gave him a smile.

Aaron was determined not to lose the woman he loved. He took a few steps forward and hoped that his plan would work; after all it was the only one he had.

He kissed her gently on the lips, hoping that he was doing the right thing. Before Emily could stop herself, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"That ok?" Aaron asked timidly when they broke apart.

"Perfect." Emily replied with a smile, giving him a quick kiss.

"Should we give it a try, then?" Aaron asked.

"I think we should, ye."

"Ok then, you busy tonight?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"I don't know, can I get back to you on that?" Emily replied, feeling a little bad at not being able to give Aaron an answer.

"Sure." Aaron replied, a little disappointed.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"You're too sweet to me." Emily smiled.

"You should be happy." Aaron smiled back.

"I am, very happy."

"Ciya later then."

"Ye, hopefully." Emily turned and headed for the door again.

"Oh, Em, please can we keep this on the down-low for now?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

……………………………………………………………………………

Gwen sat with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. She knew she shouldn't have just blurted out what she did. How could she have been so stupid?! Part of her was glad that they knew and part of her wish they didn't, not until the case was over and definitely not like this.

"Gwen." The American spoke softly, which surprised Gwen.

"Jack?" She asked, wondering why he was being so nice to her.

"Gwen, look at me, please."

"I'd rather not, I don't think I have the right to." Gwen admitted, fresh tears tracing the previous ones that had dried on her cheeks.

"I understand why you did it." Jack replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?!" Gwen asked in shock, finally looking up at Jack.

"I said I understand why you did it." Jack knelt down next to Gwen.

"Then why did you have a go at me?"

"I was just scared, but it was Penny that made me realize why you didn't tell."

"What did she say to you?"

"Well, it wasn't really to me, it was to Aaron."

"What did she say?"

"She told Aaron that if he didn't know that Emily was just trying to protect Spencer, then he really didn't know Emily so that got me thinking how much you must care about Ianto to want to protect him."

"Really?"

"Ye, isn't that right, Ianto?"

"Ye it is." Ianto replied, giving Gwen a comforting smile.

"Ok."

"So are we friends again then?" Jack opened his arms for the young Welshwoman to hug him.

"Guess so." Gwen replied, letting Jack hug her and hugging him tightly.

Jack could tell that Ianto felt left out so he said with a smile, "There's always room for one more."

Ianto smiled and let himself be hugged by his Captain and his best friend.

"So we all friends then?"

"Ye, we are." Gwen beamed.

"Come on then, let's get back to the others. Hopefully Aaron has found Emily."

"Jack, is it me or does it seem like there's something between those two?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I think it's one of those attractions that was oblivious until recently." Jack replied wisely.

"I agree, I hope them two become an item, they seem good together." Ianto added with a sweet smile.

"I agree with youon that." Jack smiled softly.

"Oh, Gwen, about you seeing me dead, that probably won't happen now that we know about it. Oh, just out of curiosity, why was Spencer sat with me, and why was he crying?"

"Well, from what I could tell, he obviously felt close to you, what were you talking about when we first started this case?" Gwen asked.

"About how I used to feel like him… so that's why he feels close to me, because we're so alike. Now it's obvious!"

"That's so sweet, I'm proud of you, Yan. Oh, am I still allowed to call you that?" Jack put in, smiling sweetly.

"What?!" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Never mind, it was an argument we had earlier." Ianto reassured her. "Yes, Jack, you can still call me Yan."

"Good." Jack smiled before kissing Ianto.

"Get a room!" Gwen said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we already have one." Ianto replied, to the surprise of both Jack and Gwen.

"Ianto, there's such a thing as too much information!"

"I'm only messing, Gwen."

"Come on, kids, let's get back."

……………………………………………………………………………

"Derek. Spencer." Penny said softly.

"Hey Baby Girl." Derek greeted sadly.

"You ok?"

"Can we get back to you on that?" Derek asked, trying to joke.

"Baby boy, are you ok?" Penny asked Spencer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and smiled weakly at her.

"He's gonna be ok, Spence." Penny reassured the young man, brushing strands of hair from his face.

"Do you think?" Spencer asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Look, baby boy, we all know about it now, so we can look after him. You've become friends with him, haven't you?" Penny asked, a smile forming on her face at the young man's innocence.

Spencer nodded sadly.

"It's because he can relate to you, isn't it, Reid?" Derek asked, placing his hand on Spencer's shoulder, while Penny ran her fingers through the young man's hair.

"Ye, it is, Morgan." Spencer bowed his head.

"I'm glad for you, it's better that way." Spencer's head shot up at Derek's honesty.

Derek smiled.

The innocence of the young man was refreshing and sweet compared to their job. It made everyone smile whenever they saw him.

"Nothing's gonna happen to him, I promise. You know that I don't want anything happening to you again or the same happening to innocent people either." Derek added.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"So you're ok then?" Penny asked with a smile.

"Ye, I am, Garcia." Spencer smiled back, his eyes sparkling like they always did when he smiled.

"Good." Penny smiled and ruffled Spencer's hair gently.

"You never answered by question." Spencer said suddenly.

"What question?"

"About if you two kissed."

"Ye we did." Derek replied with a smile.

"How?"

"I believe Derek is referring to when he replied 'Smart arse', aren't you, Derek?" Penny's smile grew bigger.

"Ye, I was." Derek smiled back at Penny.

"Get a room!" Spencer exclaimed, making a face.

Derek kissed Penny softly, to which Spencer started coughing.

"Oh, sorry, Reid, forgot you were there." Derek smiled cheekily.

"Obviously." Spencer replied, rolling his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Derek." Penny smiled sweetly at Spencer.

"Can I ask, do you two think there's something doing on between Emily and Hotch?" Spencer asked timidly.

"Come to think of it, ye, I do." Penny replied.

"It's never shown before though, has it?" Spencer asked.

"Not to each other but definitely to the rest of us." Derek replied with a smile.

"Maybe that's why he called her Em earlier, cause he's just realized he likes her." Penny wondered.

"But again, Penny, with our job it's hard to find love. And with Hotch's position at the BAU, it's gonna be harder."

"It shouldn't matter if he loves her, everyone has the right to be happy." Spencer added, his innocence shining through.

"Reid, it's not that simple…" Derek began.

"Morgan, I know you think that I've got the innocence of a child but that's not true. Emily and Hotch are in love and they work with each other so it's gonna be hard to avoid the situation or their feelings."

"Ok, baby boy, Derek's not saying that, it just is hard for them to be together. Think about if either of them get hurt, it could break the other's heart and makes them weak."

"Garcia, why do you keep calling me that?" Spencer asked sadly.

"What, baby boy? Well, why does Derek keep calling me Baby Girl?"

"Because it's a nickname?" Spencer suggested.

"Exactly. I'm not suggesting anything Spence, I just thought you wouldn't appreciate me calling you 'kid'." At that point Penny turned back to Derek and gave him a look.

"What?" Derek asked innocently.

"Derek Morgan, innocence doesn't fit you!" Was Penny's reply.

Spencer smirked and giggled slightly.

"Hey, you!" Derek exclaimed, playfully pushing Spencer. "Oh, good to see your balance is better." He commented at Spencer only moving slightly.

"Leave… him… alone!!" Penny ordered slowly, pushing Derek roughly.

Derek lost his balance and collided with a cupboard.

Spencer giggled a little.

"Spencer, you know it's not…" Penny began before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"So you think that's funny, do you, Penelope Garcia?" Derek asked.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Garcia." Spencer giggled.

"Right, that's it!" Derek warned, grabbing Penny and tickling her.

"Spencer, help!" Penny begged in between giggles.

"I'm not getting involved." Spencer replied, attempting to step over the pair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Spencer!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Right, now that everyone is coming back, slowly, shall we carry on?" Aaron asked as a few members at a time entered the room.

"Hey Aaron." Emily greeted, taking a seat.

Aaron smiled shyly at her, "Hey Emily."

"Hey Aaron, we're back." Jack greeted, his arms round Ianto and Gwen.

"I can see that, Jack. Now where are Reid, Morgan and Garcia?"

"Hi Hotch." Spencer said, rubbing his head.

"Reid, is wasn't that bad!" Derek commented, rolling his eyes.

"It was your fault!" Spencer replied, giving Derek an evil look.

"What happened?" Emily asked in an exasperated tone.

"Morgan thought it would be a good idea to have a tickle fest with Garcia in a small room!" Spencer replied, continuing to rub his head.

"So what happened to you?" Aaron asked.

"Morgan grabbed my leg so I tripped and hit my head on the cupboard!" Spencer exclaimed, taking a few steps towards Derek threateningly.

"Hold on, what have you _two_ been up to?" Derek asked with a cheeky grin.

"What you on about, Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Emily, lipstick's smudged." JJ whispered across the table.

"Oh." Emily replied simply, wiping away the smudged lipstick.

Aaron blushed bright red.

"I'll be honest, I'm not surprised." Spencer replied before sitting down next to Emily.

"You're not?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Well, shall we carry on?" Aaron asked professionally.

"Ye." They all replied in unison.

"So Martha, you got that the victims were killed because they were gonna tell someone about the necklace." Aaron reminded.

"So is this some sort of game then, like trying to find someone who won't tell?" JJ suggested.

"Could be." Aaron replied unsurely.

"It's got to be more complicated than that." Spencer contradicted.

"Why?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Because the victims were beaten and strangled, and by the looks of it, the victims were strangled with the unsub's hands, that takes a while, especially with the males."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Hotch, is it ok if I…" Aaron nodded, so Spencer walked to the head of the table. "If we look at the victims, the two males aren't exactly weak, I mean, I'm not suggesting the females are but…"

"Calm down, Spencer, we know what you mean." JJ reassured him.

"Good, so you see why it can't be so straight forward."

"Hold on, what if it's both, simple and complicated." JJ suggested.

"What?!" The team asked in confusion.

"I think I can see where JJ's coming from, a simple crime with a complicated twist." Spencer replied.

"Now I see it, to think up something like that you must have a plan other than killing people." Emily added.

Just at that point, Aaron's mobile started ringing.

"Hold on a minute, guys." Aaron replied, pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"Hotchner."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Really, are you sure? We'll be right there." Aaron replied, hanging up the phone.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Emily asked in a concerned voice.

"Police have found a woman, she's still alive but by the sounds of it, she's used the necklace."

"She can't of, Hotch." JJ contradicted.

"JJ, she's talking about stuff that hasn't happened yet, do you really think I'm lying?" Aaron asked, sounding a little nasty.

"Ok, let's go then." Derek said, trying to ease the tension.

"Right, Morgan, Reid and JJ, you three in one car. Donna and Martha in another. Ianto, Gwen and Emily in a third and Jack, you're with me." Aaron instructed.

"No."

"Emily, what do you mean 'no'?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean."

"'No' to what?"

"I think Jack would be better with Ianto and Gwen." Emily reasoned.

"But Em…"

"No, Aaron, you're not going to change my mind." Emily replied stubbornly.

"Fine, Jack, you're with Ianto and Gwen. You know what, Emily, I'm glad you're with me cause we need to talk." Aaron replied.

"Right."

"Let's go, guys." Aaron ordered.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Emily, what the hell was that all about?" Aaron asked, once they had set of in the car.

"Aaron, please _don't_ use that tone with me." Emily replied, completely ignoring his question.

"Ok, Emily, what was that about?" Aaron asked, as gently as possible.

"Aaron, you've never bothered about me being in a car alone with you before so just because we might be dating, doesn't mean you should put me in a car away from you." Emily replied, trying to prove a point with hurting Aaron.

"Em, wait… what do you mean 'might be dating', why do think I kissed you earlier, even though I could've risked my job."

"I just… don't want you moving me around because you're scared of what might happen with us." Emily replied softly.

"Us?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Ye, why do you not want there to be an 'us'?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Course I do." Aaron replied, gently grabbing Emily's hand.

Emily linked their fingers and placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek.

"So we're ok then?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Ye, oh, about tonight, I'm free."

"Oh, that's great."

"I was s'posed to be going to my parents' for tea so I asked them if I could postpone and they said that they were about to ring to ask me the same thing." Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry." Aaron apologized, gently squeezing her hand.

"It's fine, I'm used to it now." Emily smiled unconvincingly.

"Oh, looks like we're here." Aaron said, changing the subject to avoid upsetting Emily.

"Ye, what a pity." Emily smiled.

Aaron felt sorry for Emily, her parents were always busy and she seemed lost. He leaned over and kissed her gently, feeling her kiss back and she brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Aww!" The other girls exclaimed at the sight that met them as they walked past Aaron and Emily's car.

"Sorry."

"I'm not." Emily replied with a cheeky smile.

"Looks like we've got an audience."

"Do you think they're jealous?"

"Are you kidding? Jack is with Ianto, Morgan is with Garcia, and JJ and Spencer will probably get together, what's there to be jealous about? Well, apart from me being with a good-looking woman like you." Aaron smiled.

"I've probably said this before and I'll probably say it again, you're too sweet with me." Emily smiled back before kissing him softly.

"Come on, let's go and see the girl who was lucky enough to escape the unsub."

**Sorry to Profilerreid as I promised not to do a Emily/Hotch pairing but I've been reading other peoples' stories who've done Emily/Hotch and I just thought I'd see how it worked out and tbh I'm quite proud. I've also done a Garcia/Morgan pairing as well, which I also think worked well. And I'm sorry for not updating for ages; had a bit of Writer's Block, add to that exams so you can see why I've struggled. Hope u like the chapter! Please R&R!! **


	12. Natalie Porter

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, my keyboard broke. Long story… I'll cut it short, me, my mum, my aunty cath & my 4 yr old cousin were playing catch in the house (I know it was stupid), my mum moved her drink out of the way but some how my smart-ass cousin STILL managed to knock my mum's drink ova onto the keyboard. We didn't know a first… until it wouldn't work. Now I have a wireless, so it doesn't get in the way. **

**Author's Notes:**** This chapter is all about the victim. For those of you who liked Melody Grace Taylor, I might bring her back in this chapter as she is very close to the victim. Might catch the UnSub in this chapter as well. Not decided yet. After this I might do a chapter on the team members' dates.**

**Natalie Porter**

"What's your name?" Aaron asked gently.

"Natalie, Natalie Porter." The woman replied nervously.

"Natalie?" A young voice asked in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Natalie, are you alright?"

"Spencer?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"Ye. Nat, are you ok?"

"Oh my gosh, Spencer, it's you." Natalie replied in shock.

"Spencer, do you know her?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Ye, she's my cousin's best friend, they've been best friends since they were like, 5. I only saw Nat on random occasions when I went to see my cousin in New York."

"Reid, are you gonna be alright with this?" Aaron asked unsurely.

"Ye, Hotch, I wanna be part of this case, now especially."

"Spencer, maybe Hotch is right, you're emotionally involved now cause you know the victim." JJ replied softly.

"JJ, I've been emotionally involved in these sort of cases for ages, ever since… that night." Spencer replied, tears coming to his eyes.

"Spencer?" Natalie spoke softly.

"I'm fine."

"Nat, we need you to tell us what happened."

"I… I can't…" Natalie sobbed.

Spencer immediately wrapped his arms around the distraught woman and gently rocked her.

"Ssh, it's ok, you're gonna be alright." He said softly, trying to sooth her.

"I think we should get her back to the bureau." Aaron told the police officers.

"Ok." One of the officers agreed.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe, sweetheart." Emily said softly, helping the still sobbing woman to her feet as she clung onto Spencer.

Emily gave Spencer a look to which Spencer nodded as a reply.

Emily reluctantly let go of the woman and let her cling to Spencer as the young man walked her out of the police station towards a car.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Emily asked Aaron gently.

"Depends how strong willed she is." Aaron replied, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Right, guys, same cars as when we came, ok?" Aaron said, as soon as they were out of the station.

"Ok." They all agreed.

……………………………………………………..

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked suddenly. "Sorry, stupid question, I know…"

"It's ok, Spencer." Natalie whispered.

"Would you be able to tell me what happened?"

"I was in a bar… and this guy… he came up to me… and asked me if I… wanted a drink… I said ye… cause I thought what harm could it do… then one drink turned into four… and then before I knew it… he was helping me out… of the pub. He said that he'd give me a lift home… I don't know what I was thinking…" Natalie sobbed.

"Ssh, it's ok, you didn't know." Spencer replied reassuringly.

"We'll catch him, Natalie, honest." JJ added.

"Ye, don't you worry about it, if he touches you again I'll kick his ass." Derek put in, with a smile.

Natalie gave a small smile.

"He will, you know." Spencer whispered.

"Everything will be alright in the long run." JJ said after a few minutes silence.

"Thanks." Natalie whispered.

"You're welcome." Derek smiled.

"So, do you have a boyfriend, you know, that we can contact?" Spencer asked softly, trying to change the subject.

"No, single again, I had one, his name was David Matthews."

"Could we contact him?"

"No, he's married and, we don't talk any more."

"How come? Sorry, none of my business."

"No, it's fine, you know Jamie, right?" Spencer nodded. "Well, I went out with Melody for a catch up and when we went back to mine to carry on chatting and stuff, I heard noises coming from my room…"

"Do we REALLY need to go any further with this?" Derek asked, covering his ears.

"Are you kidding? I wanna know what she did to the cheating scumbag." JJ replied, shocked that Derek wasn't a little bit interested.

"Anyway, me and Melody went upstairs and obviously it was coming from my room; I trust my Charlie enough not to have a boy round, so I peeked in Charlie's room and found she wasn't there so she was obviously still at her mate's. As soon as I saw them, I grabbed Jamie and shoved her out of the room and told her to leave, she started saying that she needed her stuff so I told her to go downstairs and I'd bring them. Then I turned to David and told him to get out as well, he came up with the same excuse so I told him the same. Then I grabbed their clothes and went over to the window…"

"You never?" JJ asked in surprise, giggling slightly.

"Never what?" Derek asked, only half listening to the story.

"Chucked their clothes out the window." JJ replied, as though it was obvious.

"Course I did! Cheating rat and his little bitch!"

"That's brilliant, that's revenge for you." JJ replied, giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow." Spencer replied in shock.

"That's one way of putting it." Derek replied, slightly shocked as well.

.....….……………………………………………………….

"You ok?"

"Mm… what?" Clearly Emily was distracted.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked again, gently grabbing Emily's hand.

"Ye, fine."

"You're lying." Aaron replied, squeezing Emily's hand reassuringly.

"I'm just worried about Natalie, and Spencer, you know he hasn't been totally himself since that night, and now this has happened."

"He'll be ok and so will Natalie, now that she has a familiar face with her."

"She's hiding something, Aaron, something big."

"I know, but maybe Reid can find something out, she trusts him after all."

"True."

"You need a night out, away from the job. I know Ianto arranged this whole night out after finishing the case but I think we should all just do our own thing, otherwise we'll just remind ourselves of this case." Aaron replied, noting the affect the case was having on Emily.

"Maybe." Emily replied simply.

"Oh, ok then." Aaron replied sadly, dropping Emily's hand suddenly.

"Sorry, Aaron, it's nothing to do with you, it's just the case." Emily replied, placing a gentle hand on Aaron's leg, feeling a little tingly at the action.

"I should be sorry, I'm not being fair on you with this. I'm supposed to love you and I'm not exactly showing much affection or compassion, am I?"

"It's fine, honest." Emily replied, gently squeezing his leg.

Aaron felt a little tingly now.

"No, it's not." Aaron replied, feeling guilty.

"Ssh, it's fine, I understand and don't worry, it's hard to let go of your ex-wife, especially when you've got a child with her. I'll wait, Aaron." Emily reassured him, stroking his leg softly.

Emily knew why Aaron was being a little off with her; he loved Emily but he loved his ex-wife as well.

"Damn!"

"What?"

"Whenever we get a little close on a car journey, it's always coming to an end."

"There's always tonight." Emily teased.

"You're just evil." Aaron replied, mock bitterness.

"Admit it, that's why you love me." Emily whispered.

"I guess so." Aaron replied quickly kissing her.

"You should be keeping your eyes on the road." Emily said, once the kiss had broken.

"Oh well."

"You won't be saying that if you kill me."

"I'd never do that." Aaron replied seriously.

"If you're not careful, you will." Emily tried to joke.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Emily smiled.

……………………………………………………………….

"What's bothering you, babe?"

"Just hoping we can catch this guy." The young Welshman sighed.

"Don't worry, we will." Jack wrapped an arm round Ianto and placed a quick kiss to his temple.

"How can I not worry? Poor Spencer knows one of the victims, this is gonna be tough for him."

"You like him, don't you?" Jack asked softly.

"Not like that, no."

"I don't mean 'like that'." Jack smiled.

"Ye, I do, I know what it's like to be in his position."

"You don't mean the job, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Yan, he's been working in this line of work for years now, don't worry."

"Tosh and Owen had been working in our line of work for years and now look, they're dead." Ianto replied sadly, tears filling his eyes.

"That was my fault, babe."

"No, it wasn't, it was your bitter brother's fault! Talk about spoilt, always assumed he was right! Even while Tosh was dying, he thought he was right! Spoilt, stubborn child!" Ianto snapped bitterly.

"Ianto?" Jack asked in surprise at the young man's bitterness.

"What?! It's true!" Ianto snapped harshly, looking out the window.

"Ianto, how long have you felt like this?" Jack asked, turning Ianto's face to meet his eyes.

Traffic lights had always been useful for situations like this.

"Ever since Tosh and Owen's deaths." Ianto replied, his voice softening under the Captain's gaze.

Jack quickly turned back to look at the road, he had got lost in Ianto's eyes. And hadn't noticed the lights turn green.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it." Jack replied reassuringly, running his hand through Ianto's hair.

"I should have told you."

"You're too sweet, Ianto, bet the only reason you've told me now is cause you're sick of me beating myself up about it."

"Damn right."

"He isn't gonna hurt anyone again, promise."

"Please, Jack, don't make empty promises." Ianto whispered, looking out the window again.

Jack sighed.

…………………………………………………………………….

"So, what do you think of Emily and Aaron together?"

"Don't know really." Martha replied unsurely.

"Go on, what do you think?" Donna nudged her.

"They seem suited to each other." Martha replied quickly, trying to focus on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they just seem to… connect." Martha thought of the right word.

"Guess so. What about that though, with Natalie, the victim? What are the chances of meeting someone you know in a situation like this?"

"Don't know, I hope Spencer's alright though." Martha replied sadly.

"Ye, me too, he seems so nice and innocent, but this job… it's a shame."

"It's like Torchwood, just in Quantico, Virginia and, with humans."

"Guess you could put it like that." Donna agreed, smiling a little.

"Poor girl." Martha whispered.

………………………………………………………………

"Ok, Natalie, we need you to tell us what happened." Emily spoke softly.

"Well, I was in a bar and this guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted a drink. So I said sure, why not, cause what harm could it do. Then that one drink turned into four and then before I knew it he was helping me out of the pub. I must have been really drunk… but strange thing was is that he'd had the same drinks and the same amounts as me and he was TOO sober. So next he said that he'd give me a lift home, I thought he was just being nice. I should have realized that something was wrong…" Natalie sobbed.

"Ssh, hey, it's gonna be alright." Emily reassured her, grabbing her hand gently.

"It was so stupid of me." Natalie continued to sob.

Aaron watched her intently through the mirror-glass window, he had never seen her act this way with a victim before. He'd seen her being compassionate before but he had only ever seen the motherly side of Emily with Spencer. So protective of him all the time and now here it was with this woman, Natalie Porter. Natalie was probably about 30 and Emily was only a couple of years older but Emily was still protective of her.

"Amazing woman, is she?" The voice startled Aaron out of his train of thought.

"What?" He asked in surprise, turning to identify the voice.

"I said, amazing woman, is she?" Jack asked again. "Emily?"

Aaron turned back to look at Emily and replied, "Ye, she is, more amazing than you can imagine."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Aaron."

"Ye, I am, I don't know why or how but I am." Aaron replied automatically.

"It's hard to explain what you love about someone. There are so many things, just tell her that you love her, more than anything in the world."

"Ye, I will."

…………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Emily?" JJ asked, after she had searched practically everywhere for her.

"She's talking to Natalie." Donna replied with a sad smile.

"What's up?" JJ asked in concern, noting Donna's expression.

"I just feel like, like, we're invading her privacy."

"She is a victim, we need to know what happened."

"I know but it just doesn't feel right."

"Never does, I mean, with the UnSub, it's a matter of life or death but with a victim it's just… weird." JJ replied, thinking about it.

"Oh, so you feel it too?"

"Ye, all the time."

"Thought it was just me."

"No, it happens to all of us."

"Is Natalie gonna be alright?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On her will, how strong it is."

"Hope it's strong enough."

"So do I."

"What's up?" Martha's voice startled the pair.

"Just hoping Natalie is strong willed enough to get through this."

"If she struggles, there's always Spencer to look after her."

"True." They agreed.

"Talking about Natalie?" Gwen asked; Natalie had become the topic of conversation, especially because Spencer knew her.

"Ye."

"Wondering if she'll be able to cope?" Gwen asked curiously.

"How did you know?" JJ asked in surprise.

"It's obvious considering what she's been through."

"Oh."

"Right."

………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Melody, I was wondering if you would be able to come to the BAU bureau."

"Ye, sure, Spence, what's up?"

"Natalie's here."

"What?! Why?!" Melody asked in shock.

"A man… he… we think he is responsible for four murders…"

"What?!"

"Melody, you can't freak out, I need you to look after Natalie." Spencer replied calmly.

"I'll be there in ten." Melody replied immediately.

"Thank you." Spencer replied, letting a breath out.

"Bye." Melody replied abruptly.

"Bye, Melody."

………………………………………………………………….

"Emily, do you want me to talk to Natalie while you have a break?" It was more of a suggestion than a question.

Emily nodded and gave a saddened smile.

"Go on, you go get a drink, you look like you need one." JJ whispered as Emily was leaving the room.

"Em, please can we talk in my office?" Aaron asked as soon as Emily was out in the hallway.

"Sure." Emily gave a small smile.

She looked worn out, the case was having a terrible affect on her. She was never normally this emotional about a case.

"Why don't you go sit in my office and I'll bring you up a drink. Coffee or hot chocolate?" Aaron asked, gently rubbing Emily's shoulder.

"Coffee, please."

"Ok."

"Oh and Emily, try to relax, you look tired." Aaron smiled.

"Not the best compliment, Aaron." Emily replied with a smile. And with that she headed for Aaron's office.

…………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Natalie. Would you like something to drink?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok."

"Listen, could you describe the man, who offered to drive you home?"

"Ye, he had black hair; quite short, green eyes. He was wearing a grey hoodie, dark blue skin-tight jeans and, black converse."

"Did he have an American accent or…"

"No, he sounded Welsh, I think. It's a bit of a blur."

"Don't worry, just take your time."

"Right," Natalie took a deep breath in then slowly let it out before continuing. "He was, I'm sure of it now, he sounded Welsh."

"Ok, that's great. You can relax now, hard part's over." JJ reassured Natalie.

Natalie nodded in response.

"Would you like a drink now?"

"If that's ok."

"Ye, it's fine."

JJ nodded to the mirror-glass.

Five minutes later Spencer entered with a cup of hot chocolate for Natalie and a coffee for JJ.

"Thanks, Spencer." JJ replied gratefully, taking a sip of her drink.

"Ye, thanks, Spence." Natalie smiled.

"No problem." Spencer smiled back.

"Oh, er… Natalie, there's someone here who wants to see you." Spencer added nervously.

"Who?"

"Er… Melody."

"What?! You called Melody?!" Natalie exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"I thought… that… it would be a good idea."

"But… Spencer, you know she overreacts about stuff. She's gonna go crazy when she finds out."

"I'm sure… that Spencer only thought that with Melody being your best friend, that it might be the right thing to do." JJ reassured her.

"I know but you don't know Melody."

"She cares a lot about you, Nat." Spencer replied.

"I know but… oh, just let her in."

Spencer opened the door just as Melody dived into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Natalie, why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just in shock."

"Why didn't you call me when you got here?"

"I don't know."

"We'll just leave you two to talk, right JJ?" Spencer asked, nodding towards the door.

"Ye, ok." JJ agreed, getting the hint.

……………….……………………………………………………

"I wonder who Reid cousin, Melody kill first. Reid or Natalie." Derek smirked after seeing Melody run in.

"Stop it, Derek."

"Stop what, baby girl?" Derek asked innocently.

Penny gave him a look.

"Ok." Derek moaned stropily.

"Honestly."

"What's up with you?" Spencer asked.

"Derek was wondering who you sweet cousin would kill first." Penny replied.

"How bored are you?"

"Very."

"Weirdo." JJ added, giving Derek a look.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed.

"Don't be such a Drama Queen, Derek." Penny replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, that's me told." Derek muttered.

"So how do you think they're getting on? Do you think we'll have to go in and break them up?" JJ asked with a smile.

"I hope not. Those two are dangerous. You might lose an eye or a leg or some other body part if you try to break them up." Spencer replied.

"Should we get some popcorn for the show?" Derek asked, giving an evil grin.

"No!" The other three replied.

"Spoil-sports!"

"No, clever, that's what we are." Spencer corrected.

"Whatever." Derek muttered.

The others rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Let's go, you child." Penny smiled, grabbing Derek's arm and pulling him towards her lair.

"What a kid!" JJ replied.

"Ye." Spencer agreed.

………………………………………………………………………

"Feeling better?"

"Ye, thanks, you make a great coffee, you know." Emily smiled.

"Thanks, I always thought they were crap." Aaron commented with a smile.

"No, it was alright."

Aaron smiled at Emily but found himself staring at her too long.

"I am so tired." Emily yawned.

"Me too."

"Best not fall asleep though, the others might need us."

"Ye, I agree." Aaron yawned suddenly.

At that moment, the office door opened and JJ popped her head round.

"Er… sorry to interrupt, Hotch, but we think we've got a hit on the UnSub."

"Really?"

"Ye, David Matthews." JJ replied, checking the folder to verify.

"What?" Emily spluttered on her drink.

"What's up, Em?" Aaron asked with concern.

"Isn't that Natalie's ex?" Emily asked, answering Aaron's question.

"What?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"Aaron, I told you she was hiding something big."

"Didn't realize it was that big though." Aaron replied, still in shock.

"Ye, well, wait til Spencer finds out about this." Emily commented.

"JJ, don't tell Reid, ok?" Aaron asked.

"Ok."

"We'll have a conference in ten. That will give me a chance to tell Reid myself."

"You got it." JJ replied before leaving the office.

"Want me to stay, Aaron?"

"Could you?" Aaron asked, hoping she would.

"No problem." Emily replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Aaron stepped out of his office to look for the young man, then he spotted him,

"Reid, my office, please."

"Ok." Spencer replied nervously.

"Spencer, there's an issue." Aaron sighed as Spencer entered the office. "Please can you shut the door?"

"Sure, what's up, Hotch?" Spencer asked, taking a seat.

"The UnSub, he's Natalie's ex."

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Spencer, just sit down, love, all right?" Emily said softly, motioning him to sit back down.

Spencer did as he was told and sat back down.

"Natalie would have told me though." Spencer whispered sadly.

"Maybe this was just too personal." Aaron reasoned.

"So she decided to hide it instead?"

"Spencer, sometimes we have secrets that we just can't tell." Emily spoke gently.

"I know." Spencer whispered again.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hotch, we've got David Matthews in custody." JJ said.

"That was quick."

"Ye, well, Natalie made a break for it, she must have been trying to contact him and…"

"Natalie wouldn't do that!" Spencer exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from his seat again.

"Spencer." Emily replied, walking over to calm the young man.

"Well, she wouldn't!"

"Spencer, calm down, she doesn't want him in trouble, that's why she never mentioned his name."

"But Emily… she… just wouldn't…" Spencer stammered, slowly losing control of his emotions.

"Reid, I knew it was a bad idea to let you carry on with case."

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Reid, you're too emotionally involved, you're letting your personal connection question your profiling skills."

"Are you saying I can't do my job?" Spencer asked, tears filling his eyes.

"No, I'm just saying…"

"You're just saying that my connection with Natalie is restricting my profiling skills!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer!" Emily shouted, shaking Spencer slightly. "Calm down!"

"But Emily…" Spencer began.

"Don't 'but Emily…' me! Calm down! Aaron is saying that you're letting your emotions come to a conclusion, rather than relying on your profiling skills. That doesn't mean you can't do your job, you just need to treat this like any other case, ok?"

"Ok." Spencer whispered calmly.

"Good, now sit down and breathe." Emily ordered gently, pushing Spencer down into the chair, leaving her hand on his shoulder, just in case.

"Hotch, do you want me to take this conference?" JJ offered; Aaron had completely forgotten she was there.

"Er… ye, please. I need to keep Reid calm."

"Sorry, Hotch." Spencer whispered sadly.

"It's ok, Reid. You're just worried, I understand."

"Still doesn't give me the right to disrespect you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, and that shows how much you respect me that you would admit that you were wrong."

"Really?"

"Ye, now, are you gonna be ok with this case?"

"I'll try, if I can't do it I'll just take a step back." Spencer replied unsurely.

"Ok then, let's go."

………………………………………………………………..

"So to recap, for the sake of our missing members, our UnSub is David Matthews, our victim; Natalie Porter's ex-boyfriend." JJ said professionally.

"Martha." JJ motioned for her to come to the head of the table.

"Right, Matthews lives at 24 Leigh Drive, about a mile away. Neighbours say he's been acting 'weird', which no offence, doesn't help."

Jack smiled; Martha's sarcasm was brilliant and she had such comedy timing.

"Jack, do you have anything to add?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know really, I mean, ye, the description matches but that could match a dozen guys. Seriously, if Ianto put some green contacts in, put a hoodie, skin-tight jeans and boots on, he could pass as the UnSub." Jack smiled cheekily at the image of Ianto in a hoodie & skin-tight jeans.

Ianto recognised Jack's cheeky smile and blushed slightly.

"That could be true but we have to bring this guy in for questioning." Emily replied.

"Ok, let's go then." Aaron replied.

………………………………………………………….

"David Matthews." Aaron knocked on the door. "David Matthews." He repeated.

"FBI, David, open the door."

The door opened and a rather good-looking man stepped out.

"What's going on?"

"We need to question you."

"What about?"

"Just come with us."

"But… I can't, I'm looking after my kids."

"We'll get someone to look after them, don't worry." Aaron replied, encouraging him to get into the car.

………………………………………………………………..

"So David Matthews, where were you at 8 o'clock last night."

"Looking after my kids."

"Can anyone verify that?" Aaron asked curiously.

"No, cause my wife was out with friends." David answered angrily.

"Well, we have a problem then." Jack added, suspicion crossing his face.

"My colleague is correct."

"Ye, well, that's not my fault. What would you like me to do? Film myself in my house looking after my KIDS!" David replied, kicking the table angrily.

"Davi.d…" Aaron began.

"Well, well, haven't we got a temper?" Jack replied, leaning across the table at David.

"And? What's that got to do with anything?" David asked, now very suspicious.

"Well, someone murdered four people. Strangled and beat them, now with a temper like that, you might just fit the profile. So why don't you drop the sarcasm and answer the questions given to you with a straight forward answer." Jack replied, trying to contain his anger.

"Fine!"

"As my colleague pointed out, you seem to have a temper on you, so I want you to answer my questions, properly."

"Fine, I was looking after my kids, then I went out for a few drinks when my wife; Jamelia came home from her night out with the girls."

"How long were out for?"

"A few hours."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Er… ye, actually Natalie can."

"Oh, so you're married but you went out with Natalie?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did. But it was only as friends."

"Ok then." Jack replied, simply.

"Ok, so I gave her a sleeping pill cause she was really boring me."

"You did what?"

"She wouldn't stop talking about how she was missing me and she still loved me. I thought we'd got passed that."

"So you decided to give her a sleeping pill. Why didn't you just tell her?" Jack asked, giving him a confused look.

"Er…" David thought for a minute.

"David."

"I don't know."

The door to the interrogation room opened and JJ entered.

"Hotch, you might wanna see this."

Aaron looked at the file JJ was holding then nodded.

"David, we have a problem, you've been spotted at all four crime scenes."

"What?"

"Ye, so you see the problem we have with you going out with Natalie as 'friends'."

"Ok, so I still love her and…"

"And what?"

David went silent for a few moments.

"I want my lawyer."

"No problem."

Ten minutes later Daniel Jacobs; David's lawyer entered the room.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, eyeing up the two team members suspiciously.

"Your client was scene at four crime scenes where four murders took place."

"You can't prove that!"

"We have eyewitnesses."

"Oh." Daniel replied, before sitting down next to David.

"Exactly." Jack replied with a smile.

"Are they reliable witnesses?"

"Course they are."

The door opened again but this time Martha entered.

"Aaron, there's someone here to see you."

"Ok, thanks Martha."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure you saw this guy at the crime scene?"

"Definitely, I mean he's cute, how could I forget him?" The young girl smiled; she could have only been about 17.

"Was he at the house?"

"Ye, but I just assumed that he knew the victim."

"What's wrong?"

"All the crime scenes were around the same area, right, well, I'm studying Criminology at University so I thought this would be a great help to me, and that's when I saw him again."

"Have you been at all four crime scenes?"

"Ye but only coz after the second time I saw this guy, I wondered if he was at all of them."

"And he was?"

"Ye, and I listened to your lecture about how killers sometimes return the scene of the crime."

"Right, thank you."

……………………………………………………………………

"Why were you at all four crime scenes?" Aaron asked, as he entered the interrogation room.

"What?"

"There's another eyewitness who has placed you at four crime scenes."

"And?"

"Walking out of the house, or more like sneaking out of the house trying to go unnoticed."

David gulped.

"Something you wanna tell us, David?" Jack asked, throwing him a suspicious look.

"Ok, I did it. I murdered them but it was this weird necklace! I researched it on the Internet and apparently it gives you this ability…"

"We know."

"You do? Well, what about the guy who got locked…"

"In a mental asylum."

"Wow, you're good."

"We know." Jack agreed.

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought I was helping them."

"By killing them?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow.

"I know how it sounds but…"

"Don't say anymore, David." Daniel replied.

"I have to tell them."

"Tell us what?"

"I just thought that it would be better than them being stuck in a mental asylum like some crazy bats."

"Hold on, why are you confessing?" Jack asked curiously.

"Coz it's eating me up, I just thought I was trying to help."

"Jack."

Jack walked over to where Aaron was stood.

"What's up?"

"Do you actually believe him?"

"I don't know, he confessed, and he knows about the necklace."

"I don't know."

"Aaron, he was at all the crime scenes."

"Ok."

"David Matthews, you're under arrest for the murders of four people."

"Right."

"Take him away." Aaron told the police officer.

………………………………………………………….

"Natalie, we need to talk."

"Oh, hey, Spencer, what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you 'met' David Matthews at that pub."

"Spencer, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Nat, I thought I could trust you."

"Spencer, you don't know what it's like to…"

"Please, don't say that I don't know what it's like to be in love. Nat, you don't know anything about me, I only know you because of Melody."

"I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"What?! You had to lie to me, to Melody. Melody is supposed to be your BEST friend, Natalie and you hid this from her. You betrayed her trust."

"But Spencer…"

"She's my cousin, Natalie, I don't want her getting hurt! My team was going to look after you and you lied to us all!"

"Spencer…"

"Just leave, Natalie, leave the building and leave Melody alone!"

And with that, Natalie turned and walked away.

"You ok, Spence?" JJ's voice startled Spencer.

"Ye, fine." Spencer gave a sad smile.

"Spencer, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Ye, I do, thanks."

"Ok."

Spencer walked back to his desk and JJ watched the hurt young man try to put on a brave face.

………………………………………………………………….

Night was falling and the team was getting tired, they had been working 24 hours straight.

The bureau was getting eerily quiet…

Aaron was walking round to see if the team was ok; he was walking past Penny's lair; Derek and Penny were curled up on Penny's new couch fast asleep. It was such a cute sight, Aaron wished they would tell each other how they felt.

Next he came to the conference room, Jack was starting to nod off while Ianto was already asleep and peacefully curled up in Jack's arms. Aaron was glad that they had made it up, they seemed good together.

JJ had gone home early, she was slowly losing grip of her life, especially after breaking up from Will. At least she had a son to go home to.

Spencer was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Aaron wasn't certain about the last time he had looked so peaceful. Aaron smiled at the innocence of the young man who had been through so much in his still young lifetime.

Gwen was sat at a desk, he head on the table and her eyes closed. The way she was positioned gave Aaron the impression that Gwen was used to falling asleep at a desk.

Aaron couldn't find Donna anywhere, he guessed that she was probably hiding away somewhere.

"Hi Aaron."

"Ye, Donna. Are you got gonna get some sleep?"

"Ye, in a minute."

"Ok."

"Ciya."

Aaron smiled and headed for his office. Emily was sat there waiting for him.

"Hey."

"Hi Em, you tired?"

"No, I'm…" Emily yawned.

"Really convincing." Aaron smiled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, come here." Aaron smiled, sitting down on his couch and letting Emily rest her head on his knee.

"Are you gonna sleep?" Emily asked sleepily, putting her legs up on the couch and turning to look up at Aaron.

"Ye, when you're asleep." Aaron replied, brushing Emily's hair out of her face.

"Ok, just make sure you get some."

"I will, promise."

"Ok." Emily replied, closing her eyes and letting sleep drift over her.

Aaron closed his eyes and drifted off contently.

10 minutes later, Donna lay down on a spare couch and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed from the middle to the end, I just wanted to catch the UnSub quickly so that I could get onto the team members' dates. Promise, I'll do better in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	13. These Nightmares Haunt Me part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages it's just that college has completely STOLEN my life, with work & assignments !!!!!!!!!!!!!! It dusn't tend 2 leave much 4 a personal life !!!!!!!!! This is a SUPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRRRR long chapter that I decided 2 split into 2 parts in the end. But part 1 is still reali long but it might make up 4 not updating 4 ages & myt give me time to type part 2 and write part 3. Yes I haven't written/typed them yet, wat, I'm a teenage girl wiv a fantastic imagination, I can just make it up as I go along : P xxxxx**

**Enjoy !!!!!!!!!**

**Ps. Virtual cookies 2 any1 who can give this chapter a title 4 me, it wud b greatly appreciated & u'll get a mention !!!! PROMISE !!!!! :) xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Criminal Minds. If I did own CM, I would make sure Reid found more love. He is so CUTE and SWEET. If I owned TW I would bring Ianto back from the dead or have Jack go back in time and save him from the 456.**

**Chapter 13: Part 1**

A new day dawned and Emily Prentiss awoke in the arms of Aaron Hotchner.

Emily sat up and looked around the office, stopping as she met the sight next to her. Sleeping, peacefully, as though nothing could disturb him. Emily had to admit there was something relaxing watching the never-stopping Aaron Hotchner being taken over by sleep.

For starters, he seemed to smile more and Emily wondered what he was dreaming about that made him smile so much.

She placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, which made his eyes flicker open, searching for her.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He smiled back, before yawning.

"How you feeling?"

"Good, yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's probably the best sleep I've had in ages." Emily grinned.

"I'm glad. What time is it?" Aaron asked, looking around for a clock.

Emily pulled out her mobile.

"Just gone twenty five past seven."

"Ohhh." Aaron groaned, throwing his head back and hitting the arm of the couch.

"Ow." He responded, closing his eyes.

"Not one for being up early, Aaron Hotchner?"

"Not since I was with Haley." Aaron replied honestly.

"Oh." Emily said disappointedly, looking to the floor.

"Sorry." Aaron apologized, opening his eyes.

"It's fine, honestly." Emily replied, meeting Aaron's eyes. "Why don't you go back to sleep for a bit."

"What about you?"

"I'm an early bird, I normally get up about this time."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief making Emily giggle.

"Go on, back to sleep and I'll wake you up in about an hour."

"Thanks." Aaron replied, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again.

Emily chuckled then carefully got off the couch and headed for the door.

She walked around a little, slightly stunned at how the office was.

She stopped, just taking in the sight in front of her; Spencer Reid curled up on a couch, dreaming peacefully, murmuring once or twice and then,

"Please don't, no, no…" Spencer cried out, shaking his head.

"Spencer, Spencer, wake up, it's ok." Emily replied, gently gripping his arm.

Spencer jerked awake, shaking violently.

Emily instinctively pulled Spencer into her arms, rocking him gently.

Spencer buried his face into Emily's shirt like a scared child, Emily felt the tears soaking her t-shirt but she didn't care, just as long as Spencer felt safe.

"Sshh, it's ok, it was just a dream, you're safe."

She felt Spencer relax in her arms, felt his heart rate slow down back to its normal rate and his breathing go back to normal.

"Feeling better?" She whispered into Spencer's hair, releasing her grip ever so slightly.

"Yeah, thanks, Emily." Spencer replied, looking up at Emily with a sad, tear-stained face.

"No problem, Spence." Emily reassured the young man, wiping away the tears.

Knowing he wasn't totally ok, Emily pulled him into a loving, motherly hug and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"Thanks." Spencer whispered.

"It's ok."

"Been having nightmares since it happened." Spencer admitted.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, Spencer?" Emily asked in a concerned voice

"Only Gideon knew that I was struggling."

"You should have told us."

"How though?"

"Just as you told me, then."

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna walk around for a bit, do you wanna come with?"

"What time is it?" Spencer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Twenty to eight." Emily looked at her mobile.

"I think I'll try and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to wake you up too?" Emily grinned.

"Who else are you getting up?" Spencer asked curiously, a little smile crossing his features.

"Aaron." Emily giggled like a school girl.

"Oh kay then." Spencer replied unsurely.

"Do you?" Emily smiled softly.

"If it's ok." Spencer replied nervously.

"It's fine." Emily reassured him, kissing him on the forehead again.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled shyly, before curling back up on the couch.

Emily smiled and continued to walk around the office.

She stopped as she got to the kitchenette and saw Ianto Jones making coffee for, for Jack, she guessed.

"Morning, Ianto."

"Morning, Emily." Ianto smiled brightly.

"Good night's sleep?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yeah, thanks, you?"

"Yes thanks, for Jack?" She asked, pointing to the cup of coffee Ianto was pouring milk into.

"Yeah, if he can be bloody arsed to get up for it." Ianto replied, rolling his eyes.

"Bet he'll get up for you." Emily grinned mischievously.

"Emily Prentiss, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." Ianto gave her a cheeky wink.

"Would I do that?" Emily asked, mock incredulously.

Ianto just smiled.

"Heartbreaker." Emily commented, kissing Ianto on the cheek.

Then she began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Your smile, your eyes, your appearance and your personality, you're everything that a girl wants in a guy and yet, like most, you're gay." Emily smiled sadly.

"Is that a problem?" Ianto asked unsurely.

"Not for me it isn't, but for girls who are looking for a guy like you, it might be."

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous." Emily smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Emily." Ianto smiled back, blushing slightly.

"No problem, Ianto." Emily replied, walking back to place another kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Aaron's lucky to have someone like you."

"Ianto, that's really sweet of you." Emily smiled again, hugging Ianto before she walked off.

"Oh, hi Emily." Donna said brightly.

"Hi Donna." Emily greeted cheerfully.

"Wow, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, that's the great thing about Quantico."

"I love Quantico."

"I love this job." Emily replied, looking around the office.

Her eyes scanned every inch from Donna stood next to her, to Aaron sleeping peacefully in his office, to Ianto making coffee and then finally Spencer curled up contently on the couch.

It was amazing how wonderful the office looked this early in the morning.

* * *

"Hi sleepy." The Welshman greeted the Captain with a smile and a hot coffee.

The Captain groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Ten to eight." Ianto replied, turning his wrist to check his watch.

"What?" Jack lifted his head in shock then rolled his eyes and dropped it down again.

"Come on, I made you coffee." Ianto smiled, leaning over Jack.

"Mmmm, smells like Heaven." Jack replied, gratefully taking the coffee from Ianto's hands.

"That's good coffee." Jack added, after taking a sip and making a content sound.

Jack placed the coffee down on the floor near him so he could grab Ianto as he began to stand up right.

"Jack." Ianto groaned as he was dragged to the floor.

He landed on top of Jack, hard.

"Ouch." Ianto winced.

"Sorry." Jack apologized, giving Ianto puppy-dog eyes.

"Jack, we've got to get ready."

"Who says?" Jack said cheekily, kissing Ianto's neck playfully.

"Jack, stop it… stop…" Ianto tried not giving in.

"Jack? Ianto?" A young voice asked, a hint of sleepiness in his tone.

His eyes searched the room.

Jack stopped immediately, his eyes wide, causing Ianto to grin.

"Now you're in trouble."

Spencer began to walk around the table, then stopped suddenly, Ianto and Jack looked up at the young man.

"Mm, sorry, I didn't know I was er… interrupting."

"Don't worry, Spencer, you weren't interrupting anything." Ianto replied, turning to look at Jack.

"Course you weren't, Spencer." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"I was just coming to check you were ok."

"Thanks, Spencer." Ianto smiled, quickly kissing Jack and jumping up off him.

"But Ianto…"

"No buts, Jack."

Jack gave a cheeky smile.

"Behave, Jack." Ianto warned.

"Ok."

"Would you like a drink, Spencer?"

"Er… yeah, if that's ok with you?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't ok." Ianto smiled.

"Thanks, Ianto."

"No probs." Ianto winked, then threw a look at Jack.

Spencer gave an awkward smile.

"Don't worry, Spencer, you're ok."

"I know I am." Spencer tried to reassure them.

"Come on, Jack. Time to get up."

"I'm coming." Jack moaned childishly.

**End of part 1, I am going to put this as separate chapts as in, chapt 13 part 1 then part 2 then part 3 etc. as these parts are too long to do in 1 chapt like I did wiv chapt hoping this one won't get more than 3 parts *crosses fingers*. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll post part 2 up ASAP. **


	14. These Nightmares Haunt Me part 2

**Sorry again that I am failing to update it's just that I have an assignment due in every morning and every evening and as I on assessment week, I have no lessons and no breaks woo ! And still college is stealing my life ! I can only sneakily type up chapters when in my room and taking a **_**really **_**quick break from assignments, like 20 minutes out of about 4 hours ! As I said last time this is a really long chapter so I decided 2 split into about 3 or more parts now. If its getting to the point of this chapter being in about six parts I am guna do sum serious cutting down. This is part 2 now, as before not sure when I can update next ****. So for that I apologise but until I catch up with college work I'm having to leave my stories gathering dust ****. Ok, i have sum tym now woo ! It was Sunday wen I finished this so was work free woo ! Now its Tuesday and I'm stuck doing work again woo ! So as before guna update wen I can.**

**Enjoy all the same !**

**Ps. Yes, I did manage to come up with a name 4 ths chapter but if anyone has anything better then inbox me and I'll chose the best k. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Torchwood or Criminal Minds. If I did own CM, I would make sure Reid found more love. He is so CUTE and SWEET. If I owned TW I would bring Ianto back somehow or at least help Jack move on. Cant wait 4 series 3. Wonder wat RTD will do….**

**These Nightmares Haunt Me: Part 2**

"Morning." Emily whispered softly in Aaron's ear.

Aaron stirred slightly, his eyes flickering as he awoke.

"Morning, Em." He said finally, greeting her with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"A lot, thanks."

"No problem." Emily smiled, catching Aaron's eyes.

Aaron sat up and kissed her softly before resting a hand on her cheek and composing himself.

He looked her in the eyes once more and whispered softly and whispered softly in her eye.

To which she replied, "You too."

She kissed him again before leaving the office to wake Spencer Reid

…

As Emily approached the sleeping young man, she noticed that he had been crying again. His hair covering his eyes slightly.

She gently brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes, the gentle touch waking Spencer ever so softly.

"Hey, you been drying again?"

"What?" Spencer asked, jerking upright and rubbing his face to clear away the marks.

"You can't keep this up, Spence. You need to talk to someone."

"What, like a therapist? I'm not mad!" Spencer snapped suddenly.

"I know you're not mad, Spence. It's ok." Emily replied, soothingly, knowing the snappiness wasn't intentional.

"Sorry, Emily." Spencer apologised, sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Emily replied softly, running a gentle hand down the young man's face for comfort.

He smiled in appreciation.

"Come on you, time to get up." Emily smiled, jumping up and pecking Spencer on the forehead.

Spencer rubbed his face again and get off the couch.

...

"Morning, Baby Girl."

"Morning, handsome." Penny replied, turning to look at Derek.

"Careful, small couch, remember." Derek smiled, pulling Penny closer.

"Don't worry, hun." Penny smiled back, wrapping her arms around Derek and snuggling closer.

Derek smiled and kissed Penny on her forehead.

Penny shivered contently.

"We getting, doll?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Penny grinned.

"I love that cheeky grin." Derek smiled.

Penny raised an eyebrow.

Derek laughed.

"Come on."

"Go on, then."

Penny winked before jumping up off the couch.

"A little help." Derek suggested, holding a hand out.

"Come on, handsome." Penny giggled, grabbing his hand.

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

Penny smiled.

"Oh hello you two." A voice cut in.

"Heya Em."

"Hiya Prentiss."

"What you two been up to then?"

"Nothing." Penny replied, smiling.

"Not convincing, Penny."

Penny laughed.

"Anyway I'm gonna go and get Aaron up."

"Oh yeah."

"Stop it."

Penny and Derek laughed.


	15. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey, you're probably gonna see this at the end of all my stories, I'm posting it to all of them as I don't know who has added what story.

It's just a quick note to let you all know that right now I am on summer so I will hopefully be updating my stories. As _Sparrow and Nightingale_ is a work-in-progress this will take some time to change and repost so for the moment I will only update the following stories: _I've Been To The Future_, _Torchwood: The Early Years (Toshiko Sato), _and hopefully _My Love. _As for _The Janto Tales_, which I know some of you love, that will be put on hold as I have a new story in my mind which I will get typed up and posted on Fanfiction asap. Warning: it is a little different to my Jack/Ianto pairing cause as I have been reading Jack/Alonso pairings and with Ianto being dead, I had a change of mind. This doesn't mean I am rejecting Ianto just that I am helping RTD, help Jack move on as all people must do. I still LOVE my Janto pairing and all Janto pairings but things die and we must move on.

That's really all I wanted to say so, watch this page cause hopefully all my stories shoud be up to date in no time. I still have college in September so form then until around this time 2011 I will be doing what I usually do: updating when I can.

Thanks to all my friends on here who have been awaiting updates of my stories, it's much appreciated xxxxxxxxxx


	16. Another Author Note

**Another Author Note**

Ok so I'm putting Jack/Alonso fic on hold atm as I have too many unfinished stories. I'm gonna start with _I've Been To The Future_ as it is my longest . Then I'll carry on with _My Love._ Please could I ask, if anyone is reading _Sparrow and Nightingale_ please could you inbox me some feedback and ideas you might have to make the story better as I am struggling to make it a decent story. I'll inbox anyone the edited chapter one to see what people think of it and whether it is better than the original. I cut down the chat between Martha and Jack and changed the beginning a bit to make the story a lot easier to get into.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated and authors will get mentioned. Promise ! .

Not sure when I'll be putting the Jack/Alonso fic on here as not sure of a good title and want to complete all my other ifcs before they get too boring.

Hope everyone enjoys my stories. Sorry its taking so long to update but college/ college work comes first and have friends and family to catch up with over summer. Not sure if I can get anything done Thursday fic-wise as going watching Eclipse with family .

Thanks

Kathie xxxxx


	17. These Nightmares Haunt Me part 3

**Finally finished, was about to re-type this when I found it and thought well that saves me sum tym. Did do a bit of editing tho. Please enjoy. **

**Was a little stuck on Emily & Aaron's relationship. I didn't wana call them boyfriend & girlfriend so I have no idea wat they are atm. I don't think I mentioned Hayley in previous chapters but as this is a few years on am guna go with the fact that Hayley is dead but Aaron is still finding it hard to let go. Not decided how many years ahead yet I don't think but oh well. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Torchwood or Criminal Minds. If I did own CM, I would make sure Reid found more love. He is so CUTE and SWEET. If I owned TW I would bring Ianto back somehow or at least help Jack move on. Cant wait 4 series 3. Wonder wat RTD will do….**

**These Nightmares Haunt Me: Part 3**

"Hey, you ok?" She asked in a whisper.

Her boss... her lover, she supposed, looking at a photo of Hayley.

"Sorry." He replied with sad eyes. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No, it's ok. I should have knocked." She replied sadly, feeling just like she did before they admitted how they felt.

"I mean it's just she was the mother of my son and.."

"Hotch, there's no need to explain." Emily replied, reverting back to just a colleague again.

"But..."

"It's ok. I'll go."

"Em, I still love her because she was the mother of my son but I love you. I'm sorry if that…"

"Hotch, you still love her, that's fine. You've loved me for, like what, weeks. You married her, obviously you're not going to just fall out of love with her because she's dead. It's just this job…"

"I know. But now she's dead, looking after Jack and doing this job making it hard for me."

"I can help, Aaron. I won't leave you, honest." Emily replied, touching his arm gently.

"Thank you." Aaron replied, resting his hand on hers.

"I'm not replacing her, I just wanna help you in any way I can, ok."

"You're great. You know that."

Emily smiled gratefully, gently squeezing Aaron's arm.

He smiled back and gently kissed her forehead.

"Let's go."

"Em, I haven't loved you for weeks. I've loved you for years now. It's just been hard letting go of her."

"I know, Aaron. She'll be your true love cause she's the mother of your child. I'm glad of that. I don't want you to forget about her."

"You're so understanding."

"That's because I don't wanna lose you."

Aaron smiled and finally let go of Emily's hand. Carefully putting away the photo of Hayley and letting Emily leave first.

**So that's the end of chapter 13. Think there is around one or two more chapters left. One on the night out that was promised about three years ago lol. And one on the goodbyes of the Torchwood team. Might do a final one on journey back and when they're back in Cardiff as a two parter. Not sure yet but for now, here's the long awaited chapter 13 part 3 ****. Enjoy xxxx**

**I don't want anyone thinkin that i am guna make Emily, Jack's new mum, hence the **_"I'm not replacing her, I don't want Jack to call me, mum, or anything. I'm just your lover." _**But i do like the phase Aaron uses: **_"you're more than that, Em."_


	18. Finishing Off

**So here's chapter 12, I've already finished writing chapter 13 and started on chapter 14. I'll type up chapter 13 when I can as, guess wat, it's going to be in parts again. Woo lol. Sorry I got really carried away with it. O this chapter is in parts too. Mainly because the separate convos between the characters are a little long. Hope u all enjoy it anyway. Glad to say this story is almost finished, think chapter 14 is the end.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and hope u'r still reading this xxxxx**

**Finishing off**

"Morning all." JJ said brightly as she entered the bull pen.

"Morning, JJ." Emily replied, Aaron following closely behind.

"Morning." Jack said, suddenly appearing in the bull pen.

"Hey." Ianto smiled.

"Hey." Gwen yawned.

Ianto grinned. "Tired, Gwen?"

"A little."

"Good night's sleep."

"As good as it can be."

"Anyway, what do we do with this little thing?"

"We could take it?" Jack suggested.

"It's evidence." JJ pointed out.

"It's dangerous." Jack insisted.

"Guys. Ok, enough." Emily interrupted.

"JJ, Jack's right. We brought Torchwood into this because we believed this necklace to be alien. I think we should let them take it. Jack's right, it's dangerous. If it gets out, everyone is in trouble." Aaron reasoned.

"Ok. What else can I say?"

"I think it's a good idea." Spencer spoke up suddenly.

"Ok then. Here you go, Jack." JJ replied, holding the necklace out.

"Thanks. JJ, I'm not fighting you, honest." Jack replied, resting his hand on JJ's.

"I know." She smiled genuinely. "It just feels like we're losing a vital piece of evidence."

"It's safe with us. Promise." Jack smiled.

"Ok." JJ smiled back.

"Well, it's been… interesting." Jack concluded.

"Yeah, it has, in a sense." Aaron agreed.

"It was a pleasure." Emily smiled.

"Pleasure was all mine." Jack replied, gently kissing Emily's hand.

"Jack." Emily warned, giving him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I know." Jack replied, looking at Aaron.

"Jack." Ianto said suddenly.

"Ianto, don't worry."

"It's fine, I'm fine." Ianto smiled unsurely.

"So that night out, how about it?" Spencer asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Sounds good, yeah." Gwen agreed, helping him out.

"Yeah." Emily smiled.

"What time should we meet?"

"Well, we'll finish up here and see how long it takes. If need be we'll go from here." Aaron explained.

"I don't care so long as we can get away from here for the night."

"So what's going on here then?" A voice asked.

"Dave, it's good to see you. How was vacation?"

"Boring. Aaron, expanding your team further? I've only been gone two weeks."

"No, this is Jack, Ianto, Donna, Gwen and Martha. They're from Cardiff. They're Torchwood."

"Ah, Torchwood, of course. You're suppose to be a secret."

"We are, from the public. But to the FBI, CIS, Police etc, we're very public."

"David Rossi." Dave held out a hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack replied, shaking his hand.

"Ah, Captain. Very nice."

"Yes it is."

"Agent Rossi." Another voice announced.

"You're return travels fast, doesn't it?" Emily replied, eyes wide.

"Erin. Good to see you." Dave greeted the Chief Director cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're back, Rossi."

"You almost sound like you missed me."

"Agent Hotchner, how is this case going?"

"Nearly finished. Just the paperwork."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Good, so you don't need Agent Rossi then?"

"Not at this point."

"Good, Rossi, my office."

"Bye, guys. Nice to meet you, Torchwood."

"Bye."

"Who's that?"

"Chief Director Erin Strauss. She is more behind-the-scenes, she's never out in the field. Not since last time anyway."

"That was interesting."

"With all respect, she knew she wasn't cut out for field work. And she shouldn't of tried to question Hotch's actions." Spencer trailed off as Erin and Dave came out of the office.

"Carry on, don't stop on my account."

"The team were just clearing up who you are, Director Strauss." Jack covered, flashing Erin a smile.

"Yes, of course."

"Agent Hotchner, don't your team have work to do?"

"Yes, Erin. Come on team."

"Yes Hotch."

The team split into their groups again.

Donna went down to Penelope's liar to start the paperwork and to chat about Derek Morgan and tonight.

Ianto sat with Spencer at his desk, talking to him about the case and Spencer's accident, while completing the paperwork (as usual).

Jack and Aaron quickly briefed Dave on the case and then began talking about Spencer and his accident only two days before.

…

"What's eating you?" Jack broke the silence that had been present a while.

"Nothing really."

"Yes, there is, Hotch." Dave cut in.

"It's just Emily, she's brilliant…"

"Then what's wrong?" Jack asked, assuming Dave might not know what was going on between them.

"It's Hayley, my dead ex -wife. I'm just…"

"Struggling to let go of her, even though you've moved on." Dave finished, knowing what was going on.

"But Dave how did you…"

"It's obvious, Hotch." Dave replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, if it helps I know how you feel." Jack added.

"How?"

"I was married, before I meant Ianto."

"How did she die?"

"Childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I guess. She lived, my daughter."

"Good."

"I know I don't know you that well, but there's no need to beat yourself up over her death. I felt the same with a case I was working. It's not healthy, Jack." Dave replied, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks." Jack smiled.

…

"We all finished?" Aaron asked two hours later.

"Yeah, we are. Aren't we, Spence?"

"Yeah, all done." Spencer confirmed.

"JJ?"

"Here you go, Hotch." JJ replied.

"Garcia?"

"Here, Hotch." Garcia smiled.

"Em…"

"Done." She cut in.

"Before you ask, yes, finished." Derek interrupted.

"Good. It's 4pm. I'm sure Erin will let us go."

"Agent Hotchner."

"Just finished."

"Good. It's only 4pm, well done."

"Thanks."

"Well, let's pack up then guys."

"No problem, Hotch." JJ smiled.

"Done." Ianto replied.

"Let's go then." Aaron smiled.

"So what time tonight?" JJ asked as they reached the lift.

"How about 8pm, that's when the city comes to life." Derek grinned.

"Ok then. 8pm it is." Ianto smiled.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

"Ciya."

**Done a slight change to this chapter as realised how short each one was. Hope it makes it easier to read xxx**


	19. All Night Long part 1

**Chapter 13 is now up, sorry it's taken so long it's just I've had other stories in my head that I've written out. I've not had much time to type anything up with these past few chapters being so long and my new stories taking over lol ****.**

**Hope people are still reading this. Please stay with me ! **** xxxx**

**All Night Long**

"Now this is night life." Gwen commented as she entered the club.

"Yeah." Ianto agreed.

"Hey guys." Spencer smiled. "What you having?"

"I'll have an orange please, Spence. Someone's gotta take this lot home." Jack replied jokingly.

"I'll have a Stella please." Ianto replied with a smile.

"Gwen?"

"Oh, I'll have a vodka and coke, please, Spence."

"Donna?"

"I dunno actually." Donna blushed.

"Get her a j2o and vodka, Spence."

"Here's a twenty, Spence." Ianto replied.

"No, I'll pay. Here." Jack held out a twenty pound note.

"It's ok. Hotch is paying." Spencer replied, handing Jack his money back.

"Oh ok." Jack smiled.

"Vodka and j2o? Seriously. Make it a vodka and tonic with ice, lemon and lime, please."

"That's pretty specific, Donna." Jack smirked.

"What?"

"Well, a minute ago you didn't know what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna offend Aaron."

"But you don't mind offending me or Ianto?" Jack joked.

"You, no. Ianto, definitely." Donna smiled sweetly.

"Ok then." Jack pretended to be offended.

"We're sat over there." Spencer cut in, pointing to a table in the corner.

"Where's Dave?"

"He didn't feel like going out to a club."

"Oh."

"Come and dance, Baby Girl."

"I can't, handsome."

"Baby Girl, I'll teach ya."

"Not tonight you don't."

"Don't make me spank you, Baby Girl." Derek smirked.

"He's all talk…"

"Remember what happened last time you said that, Reid."

"Like I said last time boys, don't make me ground you." JJ cut it before an argument started.

"Sorry, JJ." Spencer smiled shyly.

"Go on, I don't want a cat fight going on." Penny smiled.

"Oh, careful there, Baby Girl. You're giving me more reason to spank you."

"Promises." Penny winked.

"Oh, God, here they go." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute, and about time." JJ replied.

"Yeah, it's good seeing Garcia happy."

"Wow, look at her go." Spencer smirked.

Emily and JJ giggled.

"Bless." Gwen smiled.

"Here we go guys. Two vodka and cokes for Gwen and Emily, orange for Jack, Stella for Ianto, vodka and tonic with ice, lemon and lime for Donna, Baccardi for JJ, Martini on the Rocks for Morgan, JD and coke for Garcia and a Flaming Sambucca for Reid."

"Spence, you sure about that?" JJ asked unsurely.

"Yeah, course."

Spencer placed his hand over the shot glass, lifted it to his lips and quickly gulped down the burning liquid.

"Wow." Spencer breathed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Want another one?"

"Yes please."

"Hey, Aaron, please can you get me one too?"

"Sure." Aaron replied, disappearing to the bar.

"Garcia and Morgan are gonna wanna see this."

"JJ."

JJ ran over to Penny and Derek, smiling away. After a couple of minutes, the three all returned to the table.

"Flaming Sambuccas, eh." Derek teased.

"JJ!" Spencer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sorry." JJ replied, holding her hands up.

"Two Flaming Sambuccas." Aaron announced, returning from the bar.

"Thanks, Aaron."

"Thanks, Hotch."

Spencer and Ianto both placed a hand over their glasses, lifting them to their lips, gave each other a look and downed the drinks.

"Well done, Reid. You're had Sambuccas before."

"No."

"Yes, you have." Derek teased.

"Ok, 19th birthday party, drinking game at a friend's, all he had was a couple bottles of Sambucca, shot glasses and a lighter."

"Cool, how many?"

"How many what?"

"How many shots before you were legless."

"Put it this way, I got through a whole bottle, whereas he only got through half."

"Wow." They replied in shock.

"Wow kid, didn't know you had it in you."

**End of part one. Next part is a little different lol.**


	20. All Night Long part 2

**Chapter 13 part 2 now up, sorry it's taken so long it's just I've had other stories in my head that I've written out. I've not had much time to type anything up with these past few chapters being so long and my new stories taking over lol ****.**

**Hope people are still reading this. Please stay with me ! **** xxxx**

**All Night Long**

_Three Hours Later_

"So Reid, how many's that?" Derek asked, downing the last of his 23rd drink.

"How should I know, you said you'd count." Spencer replied, now quite drunk.

"I forgot after about twelve."

"How?"

"I'm drunk. You're knocking 'em back like pop, why don't you know?"

"Thirty two." Ianto giggled, also quite drunk.

"Yeah, thirty two or thirty three, I don't remember." Emily giggled, nearly falling off her chair.

"Whoa there." Aaron replied, catching her.

"Aaron, you're no fun. You're still sober." Emily moaned, smiling.

"That's cause I haven't been drinking, Emily."

"Ooh, Emily, is it now." Emily giggled again.

"Em, how many have you had?" JJ laughed.

"Twenty four or there abouts." Emily continued to giggle.

"Yeah, right."

"What about you?"

"Er…"

"Twenty two." Jack cut in, smiling.

"Yeah, I knew that."

Emily and JJ laughed.

"You see, I've only had sixteen." Penny added.

"Twenty six." Jack corrected.

"What?" Penny asked, tipsy.

"Twenty six, you've had twenty six, Penny. Soon to be twenty seven."

"No. No, I haven't. Have I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok."

"Baby, you're pissed." Derek laughed.

"So… are… you." She replied, leaning closer with every word.

"Oh, here we go." Emily said to JJ, giggling like a school girl.

JJ laughed too.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not drunk." Gwen cut in, returning from the bar, knocking into the table in her drunken state.

"I think you are, Gwen."

"Really, Ianto?"

"Gwen, I'm Jack."

"Oh, yeah, it is. Oopsie, silly me." Gwen giggled.

"I think she's drunk." Aaron whispered, a smile on his face.

"You only _think_?" Jack smiled back.

"Well…" Aaron agreed.

"What about you, Donna?"

"Don't even go there." Donna smiled.

"She's gone too."

"Yep."

"Honestly, you two, you're like a couple of hormonal teenagers." Spencer sighed at Penny and Derek.

"Oh, hush, hush, Baby Boy." Penny smiled. "You'll be the same one day."

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

"Yeah, Spencer, I'd date ya, well, if I wasn't taken and, ya know, a guy." Ianto replied, before giggling randomly.

"Bless." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"Come on, home time."

"Yeah, I think I'm drunk, what do you guys think?" Spencer replied, lifting his head from the table.

"I wouldn't ask these, Reid, they're as drunk as you."

"Really." Spencer smiled hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." Spencer replied, standing up and almost falling down.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Time to go."

**Part 2 done. Hope everyone enjoyed it I know its taking ages but my imagination is in over drive atm as I didn't manage to write much these past few months due to college work and issues ****. This will be doen soon. Promise. Especially now that I have a laptop and can type all night **** xxxxx**


	21. All Night Long part 3

**AN:**** Next part up, hope it's ok ****.**

**All Night Long**

"JJ, you're so pretty." Spencer smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Spence. That's so sweet." JJ smiled back.

"I know." Spencer giggled.

"Great, two drunken teams."

"Yeah, how fun."

…..

"Right, Garcia, Morgan, this is your stop."

"No problem, Hotch." Penny replied, smiling.

"Come on, Baby Girl, let's carry on the party at mine."

"Definitely." Penny winked, cheekily.

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

…..

"Jack, JJ wants me to stay at hers, ok."

"Yep, no problem."

"One less to try and get upstairs?" Aaron suggested.

"Yeah." Jack grinned.

"JJ, Gwen, we're here."

"Ok, thanks, Aaron." Gwen giggled, practically falling out the car.

Followed by JJ doing the exact same.

"Bye girls."

"Bye."

…..

"Donna, Ianto, do you want us to drop you off at the hotel while we take Spencer home?"

"What about me?" Emily replied, smiling.

"Your house is passed Reid's, Em, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Emily giggled.

"Sure." Donna replied to Jack's earlier question.

"Here we are then guys."

"Thanks, Aaron."

"Come on, you." Donna giggled.

"Bye Jack. Bye Aaron." Donna smiled as she climbed out the car.

"Bye babe, bye Donna." Jack smiled, winking at Ianto.

"Bye guys." Aaron smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Bye babe. Bye Aaron." Ianto smiled back, blushing slightly.

…...

"Come on, Reid. Let's get you in."

"Hotch, you're a great guy and you're not to blame for things happening to me."

"It's ok, Reid. It's my job."

"I know but…"

"It doesn't matter, Reid. Just sleep."

"Ok. Jack, Ianto's a great guy too, he keeps offering to go out with me." Spencer giggled.

"I know, Spencer. And you'll find someone, one day."

"I hope."

"You will, ok."

"Now sleep, Spence."

"Ok." Spencer smiled. "Night, Hotch. Night, Jack."

"Night." Aaron replied, pulling the covers over the now sleeping young man.

"You're good to him, you know."

"Well, it's my job and he's…"

"I know and it's ok."

**Hope that was ok. Bit out of the norm but who knows what the Profilers act like when drunk **** lol xxx**


	22. All Night Long part 4

**AN:**** Last part of this chapter up. Sorry this is Jack/Ianto and Emily/Aaron chapter. **

**All Night Long**

"Here we are, Jack. Back at the hotel."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye Emily."

"Bye Jack." Emily smiled.

"So what we doing now?" Emily whispered into Aaron's ear, clearly still a bit tipsy.

"Taking you home."

Emily's smile got wider.

"Em, don't even think like that. You know I would never do that."

"Spoil-sport."

"Yeah, I am."

Emily sat back in her seat.

….

After around twenty minutes, Aaron pulled up outside Emily's house.

"Em." Aaron looked into his front mirror and saw Emily was fast asleep.

He stepped out the car and went round to the back seat to get Emily out.

"Come on, you."

"Mmm…" Emily mumbled in her sleep.

Aaron picked Emily up in his arms gently and struggled to lock the car.

"Emily. Emily. Wake up, Em."

"Mmm… what's up?"

"I can't unlock your door cause you're asleep in my arms."

"Oh, sorry." Emily replied, trying to wake herself up and standing up.

"There we go."

"Come on." Emily replied, pushing the door open.

"Em, I'll sleep down here."

"Just come on. There's a bed upstairs and frankly I'm too drunk and tired to try anything."

"I know you wouldn't anyway and I'm the same."

"Exactly and I know you wouldn't, Aaron."

Aaron curled up in Emily's bed, her head resting on his chest.

She was well away, making him smile contently, kissing her hair.

She sighed contently and squeezed him a little tighter.

"Night, Em."

"Mmm… night, Aaron." Emily whispered in her sleep.

Aaron smiled again and let sleep take over him.

…

"Jack?" The young Welshman questioned, hearing the door close softly.

"Yeah, baby. Ssh it's ok. It's just me."

"Hey." Ianto smiled, hoarse from sleep.

"Go back to sleep." Jack smiled, quickly getting changed.

"How's everyone?"

"Fine, yeah, they're all back safe."

"Good."

"Come on, back to sleep." Jack replied, climbing into bed and snuggling up to Ianto.

"Ok." Ianto agreed, relaxing into Jack's touch.

"Night, babe."

"Night, Jack. Love you." Ianto replied, turning to Jack on the lips.

"Love you too." Jack replied softly into Ianto's lips.

**Ok, again a little different. But less Emily/Aaron fluff. That should hopefully make some people happier **** xxxx**


	23. Hangover part 1

**Author Notes:**** What happens after the All Night Long party lol **** xxxx**

**Hangover**

**Part 1**

Jack awoke next to a sleeping young Welshman, getting up out of bed he grabbed the phone and ordered two coffees, a few slices of toast and a bowl of Weetabix from room service. He knew Ianto would wake up with one hell of a hangover. He had drunk around twenty-six drinks last night. Eight of them Flaming Sambuccas.

Jack pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt just as there was a knock at the door.

"Room service." A young American woman announced.

"Hey, thanks, here's a tip." Jack smiled at the young woman.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No problem." Jack replied, taking the tray from the woman and closing the door.

"Jack."

"Oh, hello you, how's the hangover." Jack grinned.

"Sod off, Jack." Ianto replied, hiding his face under a pillow.

"Come on."

"Whaaattt?" Ianto whined.

"Get up. I got you some breakfast and coffee."

"Did you make them?"

"No, room service."

"Ok." Ianto replied, sitting up and grabbing a coffee from the tray in Jack's hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ianto smiled, snatching a slice of toast as well.

"I got _these_ for you, so eat." Jack replied, handing Ianto the plate of toast.

"Thanks, babe." Ianto smiled, pecking Jack on the cheek.

"Going back to Cardiff tonight, can't believe it."

"I know. It was a great experience though, working with the FBI."

"Yeah it was."

Ianto finished his breakfast and headed for the bathroom.

"Where you off to?"

"Shower, Jack and no, you're not joining me."

"Fine, spoil-sport."

Ianto gave a cheeky wink.

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned. He decided it was best to do as he was told.

…

"Boo."

"Jack! Will you stop doing that!" Ianto jumped.

"Why?"

"I'll have a heart attack if you don't."

"Sorry." Jack replied, climbing into the shower with Ianto.

"Jack, I'm trying to have a shower here."

"I can see that." Jack replied, pushing him and Ianto under the hot spray.

"Jack, you're still clothed." Ianto mumbled between kisses.

"I could change that." Jack suggested.

"No, Jack."

"Fine then." Jack replied, continuing to kiss Ianto.

"Jack, I'm…"

"What?"

"I hate you." Ianto said, kissing Jack back.

"Why?" Jack smiled into the kiss.

"Because, I'm trying to have a shower and I'm still thinking about you."

"Are you now?" Jack smirked.

Jack pinned Ianto up against the wall, the hot spray soaking Jack through.

"Jack, I love you and…"

Jack began kissing Ianto's neck in just the right place.

"And?" Jack whispered into Ianto's neck.

It was clear all comprehension was gone from Ianto now.

"And… you're so having a shower with me." Ianto replied, pulling at the buttons on Jack's shirt.

"That's more like it." Jack smiled cheekily.

As fast as he could, Jack pulled of his jeans and boxers, kissing Ianto again.

Ianto wrapped his arms round Jack, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss and gently began biting at Jack's neck.

"Stop that." Jack moaned.

"Why?" Ianto smiled.

"You know exactly why."

Ianto's smile got wider and he continued what he was doing.

"Ianto."

"Jack."


	24. Hangover part 2

**Author Notes:**** What happens after the All Night Long party lol **** xxxx**

**Hangover**

**Part 2**

"Morning, Baby Girl."

"Morning, handsome. Does your head hurt?"

"Like a bitch." Derek smiled.

"My words exactly." Penny replied, rolling over and covering her face with the blanket.

"Come on, time to get up."

"Nooo."

"Yess."

"I don't like you."

"Now you know that's not true."

"How so?"

"I seem to remember that you couldn't keep your hands off me last night."

"I was drunk." Penny mumbled, not meaning it how it sounded.

"Thanks." Derek replied, sitting up and facing away from her.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't drink because, I get clingy and jealous a lot more and, I tend to show it."

"Oh, right."

"See. Not all bad." Penny smiled, leaning over and kissing Derek.

Derek kissed back, wrapping his arm around Penny and pulling her closer.

"We didn't do anything last night, did we? I mean, I don't want our first time to be because we're both drunk."

"No, baby. We didn't. I _always_ remember."

"Thanks." Penny replied, pushing Derek away and rolling over.

"Baby Girl, hey, baby, I didn't mean it like that. Look, the only thing I'm not wearing is my shirt, ok, and you're in your night clothes. That's how I know we didn't."

Penny looked and realised he was right. She should have known he would have said something stupid like that. He wasn't exactly a _virgin._

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl."

"What _are_ we arguing about, huh?"

Derek wrapped an arm around her and began kissing her neck.

"That tickles." Penny smiled, nudging Derek in an attempt to stop him.

"Come on, you." Derek reluctantly stopped, remembering the time.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Work."

"Fine." Penny replied, throwing the cover back and turning to look at Derek. "Wow, look at that. And it's all mine." She smiled, leaning over and kissing him.

Derek kissed back, wrapping his arms round Penny and pulling her down on top of him.

"Thought we had to get up." She smiled.

"Come on, then."

**Sorry but now that the case is over I'm letting the characters have some fun **** xxxx**


	25. Hangover part 3

**Author Notes:**** What happens after the All Night Long party lol **** xxxx**

**Hangover**

**Part 3**

"Morning. Hangover?" Aaron joked, a smirk playing on his features as he brought a cup of coffee over to the young woman.

"Morning and yes. Ow." Emily replied, taking the cup from Aaron. "Thanks, that's better." She sighed as she sipped the hot drink.

"Sleep well." Aaron smirked, not being able to contain it now.

"Don't start." Emily replied, looking at him from over the rim of the cup.

"Just making conversation." Aaron continued grinning.

"Mmm… course." She replied, closing her eyes as she continued sipping her coffee.

Aaron chuckled.

"You're already dressed. How?" She asked, looking more closely at him now.

"Yeah. Change of clothes in the car, emergencies."

"Oh, or having to play Prince Charming to a drunken wreck?"

"Well, not a total wreck." Aaron smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, bet I look like hell now though." Emily smiled.

"No, you don't."

"You're just being nice."

"You know me, Em."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I got some clothes out, I asked JJ what went with what."

"Thanks." Emily replied, giving him a curious looking then smiling at his effort.

"Time to get dressed, Miss Prentiss, and breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs, ok."

"Thanks, Aaron. I really appreciate it."

"It's fine." Aaron smiled, before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

'Always a gentleman.' She thought smiling sweetly, getting up and grabbing her outfit for the day.

**Not as much fluff as usual, wanted to make it more sweet and show Aaron as a gentleman instead.**


	26. Hangover part 4

**Author Notes:**** Only two more parts left of this chapter **** xxxx**

**Hangover**

**Part 4**

"Morning, Gwen."

"Morning, JJ." Gwen replied, rubbing her head.

"Love the morning after."

"Why's that?"

"Well, Hotch seems to think that Emily needs dressing in a morning."

"Aaron rung you about Emily's wardrobe."

"Yeah."

"Apparently purple brings out her eyes."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, he did."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, it's nice to see him happy since Hayley died."

"Wife?"

"Yeah. Anyway, time to get up."

"You maybe got anything that I could wear please, J?" Gwen asked, quickly changing the subject.

"J?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Yeah, I think I do have something that would suit you really well." JJ replied, as she walked up the stairs; Gwen following behind.

JJ pulled out the un-touched box containing the outfit.

"But JJ, that's never been touched."

"I know, I bought it after Will left, I was hurt and upset so I went shopping and then realised that with my job and a three year old, it's not a great outfit to wear."

"What a shame."

"Yeah, spare-of-the-moment kind of outfit really."

"It's nice."

"Thanks. I'll just be in Henry's room."

"Thanks."

JJ smiled before leaving the bedroom and going across the hall to see her son.

Gwen replaced her jeans from last night with JJ's new, skinny dark blues and her top with JJ's strapped, low-cut purple one, and to complete the outfit – black, ankle high boots.

'Great taste.' Gwen thought to herself, smiling.

"I was right, suits you well." JJ smiled.

Gwen jumped slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Gwen smiled, turning to see JJ holding a small boy.

"Oh, Gwen, this is Henry."

"Hi, Henry."

"Hi." Henry squeaked nervously.

"Aww, bless him."

"Come on, you, time to go to Gran's."

"Yay."

"I'll drop him off on the way to work."

"No problem." Gwen smiled, bagging up her clothes from the previous night.

"Ok." JJ smiled back, picking up a bag of Jack's stuff for the day.

**Ok, so don't know whether I mentioned how long it had been since Hayley's death – think I'll go with it being four years on and a year after her death is when JJ becomes more involved in her work. JJ is so caught up in her job that her marriage crumbles and she begins to lose track of her life, resulting in Will leaving her on the night back from a tough case she is working with the team. Sorry I love JJ and Will but i wanted to see how Hayley's death affected the team. JJ losing her husband. Not sure about the rest of the team except Emily and Aaron who become close and fall for each other. Sorry about that too. But everyone deserves happiness **** xxxx**


	27. Hangover part 5

**Author Notes:**** Last part of this chapter woo **** xxxx**

**Hangover**

**Part 5**

"Ow." The young man groaned.

His head felt as though it had been hit with a sledgehammer.

His phone buzzed and slid across the bedside table.

"Hello." Spencer said, rubbing his forehead.

"Hello, you sound tired or hung over."

"Don't. How can you be so bright and bouncy?"

"Woke up at 6am and drank coffee _and_ me and Gwen drank coffee when we got back to mine last night to stop a hangover."

"I was too drunk."

"We know." Gwen and JJ both giggled.

"JJ, am I on speaker?"

"Course you are, I'm driving, be at yours in fifteen. Want a lift?"

"Please."

"Well, you better get up then."

"Huh? But…"

"You don't need to be a profiler to know that you've only just woken up, given how much you had to drink last night."

"Ok."

"Got some coffee too. Now!"

"Yes mum."

"Oi."

Despite Spencer being tired and hung over, he still managed to giggle to himself.

He climbed out of bed and found a pair of pants, a shirt, tie and waistcoat on the chair in his room. A note attached read;

_Spencer,_

_ Guaranteed you're gonna be really hung over tomorrow, given how much you drank tonight, so Jack suggested giving you a hand with your wardrobe. Glad you had fun though, made a change. JJ rang me and said if she ain't too hung over she'll try and give you a lift to work tomorrow. No point saying it as there's a chance you will be all night but sleep tight._

_ Aaron and Jack_

_ Xxxx_

_Ps. The kisses are from Jack, obviously. He said he'll give you one tomorrow, guessing he was joking but I'm not 100%._

_ So night_

_ Aaron_

Spencer smiled to himself and laughed at Hotch having to confirm Jack had added the kisses. It was nice of them to get some clothes ready for him though.

He pulled off his jeans and shirt from the night before and placed on his fresh clothes. He grabbed his converse and made a quick coffee. He heard JJ pip her horn five minutes later and he quickly gulped down the hot drink, gasping as it burnt his tongue and throat. He hopped downstairs, towards the front door as he tried to put on his converse in a hurry and gave up after bumping into the coffee table. Holding one trainer and his work bag in one hand and after locking his front door with his other, he ran to the car and jumped in. He shoved on his other trainer and quickly began tying up the laces.

"Here you go, Spence." JJ replied, passing him a brush from the front seat.

"Thanks." He smiled, blushing and thinking about how he would have his hair.

"Come 'ere." Gwen replied, grabbing the brush and styling Spencer's hair for him.

"Gwen, you really don't need to do this."

"It's fine, honest."

She pondered for a moment.

"Something's missing."

JJ looked at them through her mirror.

"Try these." She replied, passing back a pair of Spencer's sunglasses.

Gwen placed the on the young man.

"Perfect, looking good."

"Good job, we're here."

Gwen climbed out the car so Spencer quickly ruffled and messed with his hair, discovering that he couldn't shake Gwen's styling.

"Oh well, will have to do." He sighed to himself.

"Come on." Gwen said, opening the car door and practically pulling Spencer out.

"Thanks, Gwen." Spencer muttered.

"You'll be fine."

"JJ, help." Spencer whispered, as they caught up to the young blonde.

"I'm not getting involved." She giggled, holding her hands up.

**This was just pure randomness at work. Loved the idea of Spencer being hung over lol **** xxxx**


	28. Morning After

**Author Notes:**** Last chapter (hopefully) **** xxxx**

**Morning After**

"Morning." Ianto smiled sweetly as the girls and Spencer walked in. "Looking good, Spence."

"Yeah, better than you did last night." Jack joked, grinning cheekily.

Spencer blushed; wanting to escape the lime light.

"Oh, I promised you a kiss, didn't I?" Jack grinned.

Ianto raised an eyebrow; clearly his throat.

"Jack, there's no need…" Spence replied, looking over at Ianto worriedly.

"No, it's fine."

Spencer braced himself; not just for the kiss but for the torment he was going to receive from Derek.

Jack looked over at Ianto and grinned, Ianto repaid him with a scowl.

Jack grabbed hold of the young man and Ianto felt the jealousy rise.

"Jack, please…"

Jack placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's forehead.

Spencer couldn't help but sigh in relief, Ianto doing the same.

Jack ruffled Spencer's hair softly and grabbed him round the shoulders, pulling him into a slight hug.

"Like I'd do that." He whispered in the young man's ear. "I mean, you'd never live it down would you?"

Spencer shook his head softly and smiled appreciatively.

"Come here, you."

"Jack, listen…"

Ianto was cut off by a delicate, loving kiss.

"Jack."

"Doesn't matter, Yan." He replied, kissing his cheek and grabbing him round the shoulders.

Jack directed Ianto towards the main bull pen, the others following closely behind.

"Jack."

"Aaron." Jack greeted him, handing him a free hand to shake.

"So when will you be leaving us then?" Aaron asked, shaking Jack's hand.

"Trying to get rid of us, Aaron?" Jack smirked.

"Course not." Aaron smiled.

"Plane leaves at 1, so we'll leave here about half 12."

"So, we have time to chill before the next case comes through?" Aaron asked JJ.

"Nothing's on my desk yet so I guess so."

"That might give me some time to get changed and give JJ her outfit back then."

"No, no. it's fine, you keep it."

"I can't, not unless I give you summat in return."

"Jack, have I got time to go shopping?"

"Be quick, Gwen."

"Thanks, Jack. Let's go shopping."

"Ok."

With that Gwen and JJ headed to the local shops for a new outfit.

….

"So what to do?"

"Ianto…"

"No, Jack. No office…." Ianto cleared his throat.

"Ianto."

"NO."

"Fine."

"Maybe when we get back but not here, Jack."

Jack grinned widely.

"Promise."

Ianto raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm not asking." Emily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Best not to." Ianto smiled, winking at her.

"Come on, Spence, what do you say to a game of chess on the computer?"

"Really?" The young man asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Ianto replied, grabbing Spencer's shoulders and directing him to his desk.

…..

"So Emily, what would you like to do?"

"Not whatever's on your mind, Jack." She smiled.

"Fine then."

"Hey guys." Derek grinned happily, Penny hugging him tightly.

"Hey."

"What's been going on?" Penny asked, looking round the room suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jack smiled happily.

"Ok."

"Reid and Ianto are playing chess, seriously? They're on a computer with internet, and they're playing chess." Derek sighed, looking back at them.

"Why what would you be doing on the computer, Derek?"

"Well looking at… pictures of my beautiful girl, of course." Derek replied quickly, hugging her tightly.

"Aww you're adorable, babe."

"Thanks."

"Aww how sweet." Emily rolled her eyes.

Jack giggled.

…..…..…

"I won!" Jack protested.

"You cheated!" Emily argued.

"How can you cheat at Go Fish?"

"Well, you did."

"I never!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Jack cheated."

"At what?" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Go Fish."

"How can you cheat at Go Fish?"

"Exactly."

"I give up."

"Wish Jack would."

"Hey!"

Ianto giggled.

"Come on, you, coffee time." Ianto replied, dragging Jack up from his seat.

"Ok." Jack grinned, a little too enthusiastically.

"No, Jack, just no."

"Fine."

"Would you two behave." Donna tutted, rolling her eyes.

…

"We're back."

"Oh hey, coffee?"

"Yes please, love." Gwen replied, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks, Ianto." JJ smiled from behind the mass of bags she was carrying.

"No problem. How was the shopping trip?"

"Great, when you're not weighed down." JJ replied, dropping the bags on the desk.

"Here you go." Ianto replied, handing her a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Gwen."

"Cheers, love."

"You know, Gwen, once in a while it would be nice to hear you use that sort of affection with me too."

"Yeah right, Jack."

"Thanks."

"Aww, soft bugger." Ianto teased, pecking Jack on the cheek as he handed him his coffee.

"Thanks, Ianto, nice to know you care."

"Course I do, hence the kiss."

"Yeah, on the cheek."

"Professionalism, Jack."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

…

"Hey guys, how was shopping?"

"Good, thanks Em." JJ smiled, looking through the mass of bags.

"Wish I had come with you, tip, don't play Snap with Jack, he cheats." Emily smirked.

"It's not just Snap." Ianto added, grinning.

"Yeah, apparently he cheats at naked Hide and Seek too."

Ianto spluttered his drink.

"Thanks Gwen." He coughed, trying to get a breath.

Gwen smiled, raising an eyebrow at Ianto.

"Naked…. I'm not even going to ask."

"Like I said before, Em, best not to."

"Riighttt." JJ replied, deciding not to even go into it.

"Should my ears be burning?" The Captain cut in.

"No."

"Oh, ok then."

They all giggled at the disappointment in Jack's voice.

"Where's Aaron and Spencer, Jack?" Emily asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Not sure."

"Spencer said something about going down to the range." Ianto replied, looking back to Emily.

"Ah, shooting range, he's so worried about failing his annual exam."

"Poor kid."

"Oh hello, torn yourself away from Penelope I see." Emily joked as Derek joined the group.

"She's sleeping actually." Derek quipped back jokingly.

"Tire her out that mush huh?" Emily smirked.

"I'll have you know, I was a perfect gentleman, Emily Prentiss."

"Yeah."

"I'd tell you to ask Pen, but she's sleeping and she's doesn't like being disturbed."

"Bet it's not the only time."

Derek smirked, "Jealous?"

"Of course, Derek." Emily rolled her eyes.

Derek was about to say something then thought better of it as Aaron and Spencer entered the room.

"How'd ya do, kid?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad? Put it this way, he doesn't need to worry about failing."

Spencer blushed slightly.

"My man, nice." Derek replied, high-fiving Spencer as he sat down.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"No problem, kid. So, no whistle this time eh?"

"Keep it." Spencer grinned.

**Ok, I'll end it there before it gets out of hand. I like this chapter, just a light random chapter to finish up the TW's time in Quantico, Virginia before going home to Wales. Might just skip to the goodbyes and maybe add in a new case that the CM team have to get back to quickly. Save time then. So last few chapters now xxx**


	29. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

**Last chapter I think. Might take me a while to remember it all but I'll type it up now while I am up to date with assignments and have lots of free time to kill lol :P xxx**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Penny said sadly to Donna.

"Yeah, but we can always talk over the phone."

"True, I'll still miss you though. It's been good having someone in the lair with me."

"I'll miss you too, Penny."

"Ciya, Spence."

"Bye, Ianto. Tanks for the advice."

"No problem, Spence." Ianto replied, hugging the young agent.

Spencer smiled at the simple action. It was comforting to know someone understood what he went through.

"Bye, Emily." Gwen said, hugging Emily tightly.

"Bye, Gwen. Hopefully you could come and visit." Emily suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully." Gwen agreed, smiling sadly.

"You're very intelligent, JJ. It was refreshing having someone around who knows the same stuff as me."

"Yeah, I feel same."

"Bye, Hotch."

"Bye, Jack."

"Well, come on guys, time to go."

"Ciya guys, come back soon if you can."

"Yeah, bye guys." Jack and his team waved goodbye to their American counterparts and boarded the plane.

The Profilers watched until the plane took off then got back into the signature black SUVs.

Almost immediately JJ's phone started ringing.

"Jennifer Jareau here."

There was the sound of Strauss's voice on the other end.

"Ok. We're heading back now. Ok, bye."

"Hotch, a case has just come in." JJ informed her boss.

"Ok. Well, let's get back then." Aaron replied, putting the car into drive.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" Derek joked.

"Speak for yourself." Spencer joked back.

"Touché, kid."

**Okay, last chapter done. Sorry you all had to wait so long and now that this is finished and **_Reid's Mind_** has been updated, I can focus on **_My Love _**and **_Memory Of You_**. Hope this is okay. I know it's really short but it's the ending. Enjoy xxx**


	30. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, due to the brilliant reviews I got (and the fact I'm nearly up to date with most stories) from my stories **_Just An Old Boyfriend _**and its sequel **_The Ex And The Mr_**, I've decided to create my own Ianto/Scott Universe (p.s. if anyone can come up with a good name combo like Janto for Ianto and Scott that would be great, just to make it more fun lol, I know I'm sad lol). For those of you who have read and reviewed those two stories, thank you and I'll be sure to mention you in my first Ianto/Scott story.**

**Please join me in this mad, new Universe I'm creating and enjoy xxx**


End file.
